The Legened of Spyro: A Troubled Soul
by Idiocy01
Summary: What if at the Well of Souls something else came through the the portal with the Dark Master. A human to be exact one who is given powers he does not want and is sent to a world he never wanted to be in. Now he is being pursued by the Dark Master for the power he holds. But can the Dark Master control the user if the user cannot control himself? First fic yippe do da.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Welp here is my first fic constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chapter 1

Ugh how should I start this, um...

Once upon a time no too cliché

There once was a boy nah to giddy

Okay I think i got this

I was walking on the side of the road in the country just minding my own business, you see I like to be alone with my aunt and uncle fighting all the time I never really liked being in the house. Now you might be asking yourself "what happened to his mom and dad" well that is an entirely different story that I'd rather not talk about at the moment. They weren't abusive or mean, my mother quite the opposite really. My dad on the other hand didn't really praise me let's put it at that.

Anyway I'm guessing by the title of this story you want to know about my time in the Dragon Realms, yes I can break the forth wall it's pretty easy once you learn how. But I'm getting off topic my name is Seth, I just turned 18 four days ago, I am about 5 foot 10, and I have dark brown hair with green eyes. The reason I was walking down the road is because I was going to my "special place" (no not that type of special you pervert) this place is a cave that I found a while ago it's in a forest about a mile or two away from my house. I go there because it's one of the few ways that helps me get over my "incident" involving my parents.

I have no idea why geologists haven't checked this place out because it has a purple crystal at the end of it. You wanna know why I go there? I talk to the crystal... don't you judge me I already know I'm somewhat insane but you go through my "incident" and not go a little insane and then we'll talk. That crystal isn't the only thing I talk to though; I have one friend I go to.

His name is Dean and he was one of the kids at my new school when I moved in with my aunt and uncle. He was the first kid a literally bumped into at the new school but you see I was really anti-social and I shoved him off and was a real ass to him. He took it very well he recognized me from the news and said that I could use some friends. I declined and walked away but he started to try and get close to me on an emotional level, he started to eat lunch with me. I naturally was an ass and tried to stay away from him but he kept on persisting that I open up to him. The about a month after I met him I spilled out all of my emotions on him I hit him and verbally lashed out at him but him being a jock and me being somewhat scrawny I bearley did any damage and to my embarrassment my ended up breaking down in tears while he held me (no homo, not that there is anything wrong with that.) But he was actually very supportive he just listened and took the punches that's all I really needed. We became pretty close friends after that.

So there I was walking into the forest following the markers that I put on the trees to the cave. As I walked into the cave a saw the familiar purple glow of the crystal. I found the crystal and said.

"Hi Danny how are you." Yes I named it Danny.

Silence.

"That's good I had an okay day at school today, it has been nice ever since Dean started keeping the assholes off of me."

Silence.

"Yeah I know right, I got another A on my test today."

Silence.

"Thanks that means a lot the teachers say I'm silent but I get good grades."

Silence.

**Meanwhile in another dimension...**

"Spyro stop!" Cynder said out of desperation.

Spyro glared over at Sparx and Cynder.

"Whoa calm down man it's me." Sparx said hastily.

"I-I can't..." Spyro replied weakely.

Spyro was in the beam light at the Well of Souls he couldn't control the darkness inside of him. The whole place was collapsing because of it. Cynder leaped to get Spyro out of the beam but was blocked by some type of force field. She stumbled back and landed next to Sparx.

"What happened?!" Sparx asked.

Cynder shakily got to her feet. "I don't know there is some type of shield around Spyro I need to break it in order to get him out." She replied. She then covered herself in shadows and charged at the shield sucessfuly breaking it and tackled Spyro out of the beam.

**Back with Seth.**

"Ugh what am I doing with my life I'm just sitting here talking to a freakin' crystal that will never reply?" I thought aloud. I then got up and half-heartedly kicked the crystal "Stupid piece of crap." I mumbled and started to walk away.

But then I realized that the purple glow around me started increasing.

"Huh?" I turned around to look the crystal and it was getting brighter. "The hell?" Then part of the crystal exploded sending shards everywhere. I stumbled back shielding my eyes with my hand as some of the shard hit me.

"AH I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean it!" I shouted. Then it started to crack and more of it exploded sending more shards in my face. "I TAKE IT BACK DANNY YOU'RE NOT A PIECE OF CRAP." Then the crystal fully exploded creating some type of vortex that started sucking me in. I grabbed my hoodless sweater because the heat seemed to be sucked out of the room. I bolted for the entrance of the cave but the vortex started sucking me in. I tried to reach out for something but I was too late and was sucked through the vortex.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" I screamed right before I blacked out.

**Now to Cynder**

"Spyro..." Sparx trailed off.

Spyro gave sparx a sad look and said. "What have I done?"

"It's okay Spyro, you're with friends." Cynder tried to comfort him.

There was a loud "CRACK" and Cynder looked over at the portal. A figure was thrown from the portal and landed a few feet away from her.

"What is THAT?!" Sparx shouted.

Cynder thought it was the Dark Master for a second but then she realized the shape was wrong she walked up to it for a better look. It almost looked like an ape but it only had some dark brown fur on its head and it was wearing some type of robes like the cheetahs wear. The top robe was black and the bottom dark blue it also had some things on its feet that were also black or that could just be its feet.

"I'm not sure..." she replied "it looks like a furless ape."

"An ape? Kill it kill it!" Sparx replied.

"Wait I want to know what it is." Cynder said. 'It's so strange what is it?' she thought.

"Uuuuugh" The thing started to rise to its feet. "Anyone get the number on that bus?"

'What is a bus' Cynder thought. As it opened its eyes the appeared to be green. It took one look at Cynder, went bug-eyed and stumbled back. "What the hell!" It shouted. Cynder was just about to ask it what it was when rocks started falling from the ceiling of the cave.

"Get close to me NOW!" Spyro shouted at Cynder.

"But what about-" Cynder was cut off when another crack came from the portal and a purple bolt was shot at the ape. The ape was frozen in a purple crystal its position on its back staring wide-eyed at Cynder.

"Cynder NOW!" Cynder took one last look at the ape and ran over to Spyro. Spyro started glowing and everything went black.

**A/N: There is my first chapter if there is some grammatical errors I missed (Probably a lot) feel free to correct me I will try to improve next time and I hope to update soon until then Idiocy01 out.**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: This chapter is a more serious chapter with gore just to warn you but I'm still going to have some fun with it.**

HA straight flush read um and weep bitches. Oh hello again readers nice to see you. I'm just kicking ass in poker right now but I know you're here for more of the story so let's get that out…

Ah HA here it is.

So there I was falling to my death… oh crap wrong chapter sorry let's see here blah blah blah traveling to The Dragon City yadda yadda yadda running from the golem, oh that was fun dada dada da Okay I found it *clears throat*

Chapter 2

Hunter was waiting in the shadows. He was currently in The Well of Souls where Spyro and Cynder were frozen in their crystal prison. Something big was going to happen today at least that's what he heard. Then there was noise from entrance of the cave and grublins started entering the cave Hunter got behind a boulder and watched their movements. The grublins stopped where Spyro and Cynder were, the big one raised his club, and smashed it down on the crystal. The crystal started glowing and the light was increasing rapidly. The grublins shielded their eyes and the crystal broke.

When the light faded Hunter could see that Spyro and Cynder were both lying on the ground unconscious. The grublins picked them up and put some type of enchanted necklace that was shaped like a snake on them. They then carried them out of the cave, when Hunter was sure they were gone he went over to where the crystal broke. He then spotted a golden glow and went to check it out. He found the dragonfly Spyro was acquainted with, Sparx.

"Oh what happened?" Sparx said as he looked up. He then saw Hunter "MONST-" He was cut off from screaming by a paw on his mouth.

"Do not worry young Sparx I am not here to harm you I am here to aid you, your friends have been taken by grublins and I am here to help." Hunter said in a reassuring tone.

"Oh yah how can I trust you." Sparx said skeptically.

"You don't have a choice." Hunter replied.

Sparx sighed he really didn't have a choice did he? "Alright but I've got my eye on you" he then flew out of Hunters paw "let's go get my friends back."

Hunter nodded and started walking to the entrance of the cave but then he heard movement again. He quickly grabbed Sparx and shot over to his former hiding spot.

"Hey what gives!?" Sparx shot at him.

"Quiet the grublins are back." Hunter said in a hasty tone. Sparx just glared at him and kept quiet.

The grublins entered the cave again and started speaking in a language Hunter could not understand. 'What are the back here for, are they looking for Sparx maybe?' Hunter thought. But he was soon proven wrong when they brought in a barrel filled with explosives they put it next to a wall that seemed to have a purple glow to it and lit the fuse. The barrel exploded a few minutes later revealing a blackish purple crystal formation. 'Ah, so there here for more black crystals.' Hunter thought. But again he was proven wrong when the big grublin raised his club and smashed it down on the crystals.

But the crystal shattered immediately and black smoke erupted from it covering the big grublin in darkness. Hunter then heard screams from the smoke the slowly faded away. The other two grublins that were with him were scared stiff when the top half of the big grublin landed right in front of them. The corpse looked long decayed and there was a hole in the side its skull.

The other grublins then bolted for the entrance screaming but then a figure appeared out of black smoke that was suddenly in front of them. The grublins fell on their backs and shakily pointed their spears at the creature. Hunter could not see the creature from here and looked over at Sparx to see if he was okay.

Sparx had a terrified look on his face his eyes were wide and his hands over his mouth as if he were going vomit. Hunter then looked back over at the creature.

The creature had both its "claws" (that's the only way he could describe them) around the grublins and two sharp looking tentacles rose from its back (I know what you're thinking, you dirty guy you. But no.) The tentacles then shot over to the grublins piercing their skulls and it looked like he was sucking their brains out.

Hunter nearly jumped when the creature spoke in an echoing tone "**Yes give me your knowledge." **As the creature was draining them their bodies seemed to rapidly decay and then the creature dropped the two grublins harshly to the ground.

YOU GOT A ROYAL FLUSH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Oh um…. hee hee sorry back to the story.

Hunter then heard a vomiting noise and looked over at Sparx. He was vomiting on the cave floor. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who heard it.

The creature slowly looked over towards Hunter and Sparx and Hunter would never forget its face. Its face was hairless and its skin was gray, it had a smile only a maniac would wear and its eyes, oh lord its eyes. Its pupils were pure white with white vein shapes branching off from it and everything else around it, pitch black. Around its head was a hood that was made of what could only be described as shadows.

When the creature spotted Hunter its eyes got wider and also his smile. It started walking towards Hunter slowly. Hunter was frozen with fear as it got closer and closer, Sparx must have been too because he never heard him fly away.

But just as the creature was a mere two feet away the creature's eyes changed the pupils turned black, it gained a green iris, the outside of it turned white, the creatures skin turned from grey to tanish, and its smile faded. Then the creature's eyes rolled to the back of its head and it fell over its hood disappearing revealing dark brown fur on its head.

Hunter was speechless he felt like his life was flashing before his eyed a second ago now he just felt shocked. He looked over a Sparx who also wore a face of shock.

"Wha-what just happened?" Sparx asked breaking the silence.

"I do not know for sure but it appears whatever power that thing holds has worn out for the time being." Hunter replied.

An "Nnnnngghhh" sound came from the creature as it slowly began to pick itself up.

"Its waking up kill it kill it!" Sparx shouted.

"Wait I wish to interrogate it." Hunter wanted to know just what this thing was and how it got such power.

"Fine but don't blame me in the afterlife." Sparx replied as he went back behind the rock.

Hunter stepped out from behind the rock and loaded his bow as the thing rose two its feet.

'Let's see just what this thing is'

**POV switch to Seth**

I slowly began to regain consciousness and heard someone scream something and somebody else talking. When I rose to my feet I felt light headed and my eyelids felt heavy. 'Ugh, did someone drop bricks on me or something?' I thought as I opened my eyes. The sight that I was met with wasn't pleasant; there was a furry in front of me pointing an arrow in my face. A least I thought it was a furry then I realized it was too well detailed to be a one.

It then spoke saying "Do you work for Malefor?"

I replied with "Malewho?"

Then I saw Sparx fly out from behind a rock and say "You know big scary dragon who wants to rule the world." 'Wait a minute Sparx!? That wasn't just some crazy dream!? So that means… no now's not the time for grieving.' Yes I knew about Sparx that's because I played the first two games of The Legend of Spyro series but I didn't play the last one of course that would have just been too easy.

"Oh that guy…." I replied

"Do you work for him?" The furry asked again.

"Uh no." I told him.

"Really because all apes work for Malefor and you look suspiciously like one." The cat replied.

"Well my race did evolve from apes." I said without thinking. But I realized too late.

"That's all I needed to hear." The cat said in a grave tone.

"Wai-" I tried to say but it was too late. He fired the arrow at me and something…. strange happened. As if it was instinct my hand snapped up and caught the arrow a mere inch away from my face. I looked at the arrow with my mouth agape. I looked over at the cat… you know what screw it I'm calling it a Khajiit. I looked over at the Khajiit and he had a fearful expression on his face and he had his hand on his sword. Sparx on the other hand was completely dumbfounded by the look on his face. His mouth was wide open his figure hunched over and his hands were slumped down to his "tail"?

I was about to speak when I heard movement from the entrance of the cave. The Khajiit must of heard it too because he grabbed Sparx and hid behind the rock. Me, I was completely out in the open and nowhere to hide yay. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, what NOW!' I thought. But then I heard an echoing voice in my head **'**_**Put on your hood.**_**' **'What the… but I don't have a hood.' I replied. _**'Trust me.' **_ It reassured. 'Well when all else fails trust the voice in your head.' I thought as I reached back for a hood. I surprisingly found one and put it up. Then I heard a different voice _'Hide in the shadows' _'Okay now two voices in my head anyone else wanna announce their presence?' _'There is one more in here but we will explain later no go to the shadows!' _'Alright jeez touchy…' I replied while I hid in a shady spot. I was afraid whatever it was coming into the cave was going to spot me but the ugly little things didn't, they just walked right pass.

I actually got a good look around the room and saw the corpses. 'What the hell happened here?' _**'We did.' **_Mr. creepy answered. 'What do you mean-' I started but was quickly cut off. _'As I said we will explain later now focus!' _Mr. bitchy said. As the ugly things entered and saw their men and started talking in a different language but, to my shock, I could understand it just fine.

"What in the name of Malefor happened here!?" The first one said.

'How can I-' but alas cut off again. _'Explanation. Later. Focus damn it!' _I listened to Mr. Ass and put my attention back on their conversation.

"Malefor said the creature might lash out at us and I guess he was right." Another one said. "We need to find the creature and bring it before Malefor."

'Great now I'm being hunted by these guys yippe do da.'

The ugly things started to walk out of the cave and Mr. creepy said _**'Follow them.' **_'Oh great idea follow the guys who are hunting for me.' I replied sarcastically. _'Have any better ideas?' _I sighed he was right if I didn't follow them I'd probably be lost in the cave system. 'Fine.' _'And remember stick to the shadows.' _

I sighed again 'I miss Danny.'

**A/N: Phew that took a while to write now we are starting to get into the good stuff, and yes I know the voices in his head may be confusing but I'll explain it in the next chapter, anyways see yah guys next time. **


	3. Stick to the Shadows

**A/N: I edited this chapter for some embarrassing misspells. (Probably still some left.)**

Okay before we start a guy named Dragon warriors wanted less swearing, but you can suck my-

**Author: Ah ba ba ba ba rule number one…**

*Sigh* don't tick off the reviewers…

**Author: Why?**

Because if we do we won't get any reviews.

**Author: Good boy now what are you going to do about it?**

Please don't make me plead like a b-

**Author: AH no. what are you going to do?**

Release all of my swearing now *sigh* here we go #$ &$*%&^%%*&%%###(*^$%^#%#!

**A/N: That might take a while so I'll talk for a bit. I didn't think there was too much swearing in the last chapter but I'll tone it done if you want. There may be some chapters with a decent amount of swearing but it will be when Seth is in real distress, but it won't be too much. Anyway let's check up on the narrator shall we? …man he is cussing up a blue streak.**

**2 hours later…..**

Okay got my emotions out let's go.

Chapter 3

I was following the, whatever they are through the tunnels. I also took a dagger from one of the dead things and the Khajiit's arrow for safe keeping. Keeping to the shadows was pretty easy since I was in a cave so I took the time to ask the voices in my head 'Can we talk now so we can pass the time?' I saw the Khajiit but ignored him. _'I suppose, what do you want to know?' _One replied 'Okay first question who are you?' I decided to get that question out of the way. _'Well we are technically you' _He replied. 'Come again?' _'Ugh, we are different versions of you, like different consciousnesses. I am your sanity.' __**'And I am your psychotic side.'**_

'Okay… but who is the third and why hasn't he spoken up yet?' I asked. _'He is your confidence and the reason he has not spoken is because you are lacking confidence, such as if you were lacking sanity I would not be able to speak.' _He explained. _**'And if you were gaining nobility and kindness I would not be able to speak.' **_'Okay so gain confidence, that's on my list. Wait your implying I am sane and psychotic?' I questioned. _'Well yes you are psychotic but you have enough control over it to be somewhat sane.'_

'Sure…' I was about to ask another question when I noticed the creatures had stopped in front of me at an intersection of tunnels.

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?" One asked what looked to be the leader of the group.

"I have to report to Malefor about what happened to the creature, it's not like I want to go I would love to see the two puny purple dragons crushed!" The leader responded in an angry tone.

'Puny purple dragons, must be Spyro and Cynder.' I contemplated.

"Well have fun telling Malefor we lost the creature, I sure don't envy you." The other one replied as him and the rest of the group continued forward.

The leader went to the tunnel on my right. I had a choice here, go were Spyro and Cynder to find a way home or to the Dark Master. 'I'll take my chances.' I thought as I continue forward.

'Alright next question, what the hell happened back there in the cave?' I asked. _**'I can answer that you see your mind was unconscious, my mind was ready so I took control of your body and defended us as well as take knowledge.' **_Tall dark and creepy answered. 'So I take it that's why there was a hole in their skulls and the bodies were decayed?' I questioned. _**'It was fun to kill again.' **_He replied in a much creepier tone. 'What do you mean again?' I asked uneasily. _**'Don't you remember, after what happened to your parents?' **_I stopped dead in my tracks. _**'Sweet, sweet, revenge…' **_'Shut up…' _**'What, are you not proud of what we did?' **_'Shut. Up!' _**'You know they deserved it after what they did to them.' **_'I said SHUT THE HELL UP!' I screamed in my mind I couldn't go back to that memory and open those old wounds. _'Psychotic… stop… I'm losing him, now is not the time for him to get angry.' _Sanity pleaded. _**'Fine catch up to the grublins' **_I snorted and started walking in the direction the grublins went. At least I knew what they were called now.

I came across two tunnels. 'Damn, which way did they go?' I thought. I took my chances and went right. I kept traveling down the hall and came across another two tunnels. 'Son of a diddly, where t no-' I was interrupted by the sounds of cheering and possibly fighting to my right. I walked that direction and found an arena.

Spyro and Cynder were fighting grublins in the center while many more were watching from the stands. There was a gap in-between where I was standing and the platform that they were fighting on so I couldn't even help if I wanted to.

I took the time to ask more questions 'So why can they not see me when I'm in the shadows sane?' _'Well… when you have your hood up it gives you the ability to be practically invisible in the shadows' S_ane explained. 'Nifty, now last question how and why are you here?' _'We do not know…' _He replied in a sad tone. 'What do you mean you don't know!?' I exclaimed. _**'We were only given the knowledge of our abilities aside from that everything you know, we know.' **_ Psy replied.

I was completely dumbfounded I was given powers I didn't want and sent to a place I didn't want to be in, with no explanation what so ever.

"What did you get me into Danny?" I mumbled.

I was taken out of my thoughts buy the sound of smashing; I looked up to see a HUGE golem attacking Spyro and Cynder. 'When did that get there?' I wondered. _'About five minutes ago.' _Sane told me. 'Wait I thought everything I know you know?' _'Well we can be "look outs" so to speak as in we can see the world around us as well and tell you if something is happening.' _'That's useful' I replied.

Suddenly the Khajiit was next to me and he fired an arrow at the golem. I was in the shadows of course so he couldn't see me. The arrow connected with the golem's eye, it roared with pain and tried to hit the Khajiit but ended up hitting the pillar next to him as he rolled out of the way almost into me. The pillar fell over to the middle of the arena and the golem retreated to the depths of the ravine.

Sparx flew over to Spyro and Cynder and started talking to them. I was too far away to hear them. They then hopped on to the pillar and walked over to the Khajiit who was still right next to me. Now I couldn't get passed him to the tunnel without going into the light and I couldn't get farther away due to the cliff over boiling lava.

As Spyro and Cynder walked over to the Khajiit he said "Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel" he then knelt down. "Anything broken?"

Spyro then replied "Shaken a little, but not too badly… thanks to you."

The Khajiit sighed "I am relieved I had feared I might be too late." He then stood up. "My name is Hunter."

Spyro perked up at that "Hunter… you've been tracking me."

Hunter started walking into the tunnel "For far too long friend." As Spyro and co. entered the tunnel I peeked my head out from behind the corner to watch them. "When you didn't return to the temple, the elder dragon, Ignitus sent me to find you." He turned around to face them. "That was nearly three years ago."

Spyro stopped. "Three years but that's…" I tuned them out. 'Three years… three god damn years!' I thought. 'Back on earth, did they look for me or even miss me for that matter?' I felt numb. _'We cannot think like that now because there is a chance we can make it back.' _And, of course, he was right I had to move on and think about it later.

Spyro was still talking to Hunter but I had to move closer to hear. But that meant going through a lit tunnel. I saw a good dim place and dashed for it I was just about to reach it when my stomach decided it was a good time to tell me I was hungry. I stopped dead; fortunately Cynder was the only one who seemed to hear it. She glanced behind her but as soon as she saw me I leapt into the shadows.

"Huh?" Cynder said as her eyes scanned where I once was.

"What is it Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I thought I saw… never mind." She replied and turned to Spyro.

'Phew that was close stupid stomach betraying me.'

"Maybe you're finally going crazy." Sparx said with a smirk that earned him a glare from Cynder.

There was a tremor and the tunnel behind me collapsed. "We are not safe here, follow me!" Hunter instructed.

'Don't have to tell me twice.' I thought as I followed the group from the shadows. We came across a bunch of platforms with a decent gap in between them. Hunter crossed first the Spyro and Cynder after. I took this time to check my pockets for food. In my jean pockets I found my IPod and in my sweater pockets two granola bars. I like to listen to music with Danny and if I bring food I always bring extra if he wanted any but he never did… again don't judge me. But as Spyro and Cynder landed on the last platform the golem appeared from the depths and grabbed their platform. It tried to shake them off but to no avail and then smashed them up to another room.

'Can I even make these jumps?' I wondered. _**'Yes my power increased your strength.' **_'Well it's worth a try' I thought as I backed up and got in a running position, I then ran as fast as I could (Which was faster than I thought) and jumped. Surprisingly I cleared two of the platforms and landed on the third. I then looked over at the last platform. 'Holy crap that's a long jump.' _'Don't over use your abilities otherwise you will wear out very easily, and for this last jump use my power to levitate yourself, that should give just enough boost.' _ Sane instructed. 'How do I activate it?' _'Same way as you use the force.' _'So focus?' _'Yeah pretty much.'_

I repeated the steps last time but I fell short of the platform. 'OH SHIIII-' _'Focus or we will die, just think up!' _Sane said in a commanding tone. So I thought 'Up, up up UP!' and was propelled upwards to the platform grabbed on and pulled myself up. I was panting on the platform and I was **very **hungry now. I picked myself up and made my way into the tunnel where Hunter was.

I traveled through the tunnel and made my way too where Spyro and co. were. They were next to a green crystal and Sparx was pointing a Cynder both glaring at each other. 'Ugh did they get into a fight again?'

"I am aware of Cynder's past but Ignitus trusts her, and that's good enough for me." Hunter said.

'Oh so that's it.' I took out a granola bar unwrapped it and started eating.

Spyro lifted his paw to the crystal "Go on Cynder." He instructed. They both touched the crystal and then a Dragon I completely forgot about appeared.

The Chronicler, my ticket home.

'That's it! I'll ask The Chronicler, he must know something about all of this, and I bet he can get us home!' I thought. _'But how are you going to contact him it's not like you can go up there now and ask him, not with the cat there anyway he'd probably try to kill you again.' _Sane pointed out. _**'You could try to get Spyro alone sometime later and force him to contact the Chronicler.' **_Psy suggested. _'He seems to be connected to Cynder due to that strange necklace.' _Sane added in. 'I'll just try and knock her out and I doubt Sparx will do any real damage.' I told Sane. _'Your funeral…' _

I stuffed the wrapper from my granola bar in my pocket, but then I realized something 'How the heck didn't they hear that?' _**'Because I created a sound barrier around you, be more careful next time you twit!' **_Psy scolded. 'Why can't you do that all the time, come to think of it shouldn't I have accidentally broke that bar due to my strength what happened to it?' _'When we give you our power it drains your body in which you would collapse from exhaustion if we kept it on for too long. Except your invisibility because as long as you are in the shadows with your hood up it will work without cost. ' _Sane explained. 'That explains why I'm so hungry.' I then saw Spyro and co. on the move so I followed.

**A little while later…**

The trip through the catacombs was quite uneventful except when the golem attacked and lost its arm. When I saw some black crystals Psy commented _**'Hey look more Dannys except their black!' **_I replied with 'That's racist.' And there was the occasional attack from grublins.

'Ugh, is this the exit to this place?' I wondered as Spyro's group reached a large door. Hunter looked up at a horn suspended from the ceiling. "That horn must be some type of mechanism to open the door."

"Why can't they have a lock and key like normal people?" Sparx groaned.

Spyro and Cynder walked over to what looked like a wheel on the wall. "Maybe this'll bring it down." Spyro suggested. He and Cynder started to turn the wheel because apparently it took two dragons.

Suddenly grublins started appearing out of the ground and advanced over toward Spyro and Cynder. But they were stopped by Hunter who used his sword to slice through one of them. "Get the horn down quickly!" He shouted as he stabbed another grublin through the heart. (Or at least I think that was where the heart was… do they even have a heart?) Anyway a grublin leapt at him with its spear aiming for his thigh. Hunter was ready though he side stepped and put his sword through its skull. Another came at him with his axe to the ready, but Hunter jumped back the axe nearly cutting his midsection. Hunter brought his knee up and it connected with the grublins face sending it stumbling backwards, Hunter took the opportunity to cut its head clean off.

When the horn reached the floor the remaining grublins retreated into the ground. 'That cat's got some moves.' Hunter walked up to Cynder "Cynder use your wind element it should be able to activate the horn." Cynder did as he asked and, sure enough, the horn worked and the door started to open.

But when the door opened all the way Mr. golem decided to pay them one last visit. He appeared from the depths once again and grabbed Cynder. Spyro was trying desperately to get Cynder out of his clutches via pulling on the bond of the necklaces but to no avail. Hunter was about to shoot an arrow at it but the golem used its hand to smash Hunter straight into a wall.

My heart lurched at the scene. _**'Don't do what I think you're going to do.' **_Psy warned. 'If I don't they'll die! Whether you give me the power or not I will try to help them!' I argued. _'Give him the power Psychotic there is no talking him out of this, can you not feel the determination?' _I could just barley hear a new voice that that said '_…go_' with that I leapt over to the golems hand and used my all of my strength to bring my fist down on it. The golem roared with pain and let go of Cynder me and her were unceremoniously tossed on a ledge below the side of the cliff.

**Pov Cynder**

Cynder was dazed, one moment she was being crushed by the golem next she ended up on the ground, she looked up and saw a figure. When her vision cleared she saw it, the thing that she saw at the Well of Souls right before she was put into her slumber. It groaned, lifted its head up, and made eye-contact with Cynder.

She blinked, it blinked back, "Did you… save me?" She asked. The creature simply nodded and stood up not breaking eye-contact, they held if for a few seconds more when she heard a voice shout "Cynder!"

She looked up to see Spyro's head pop out from the top of the cliff. "Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to-" she looked back down but the creature had disappeared.

"Thanks to who?" Spyro asked.

"Thanks to you." She replied.

Spyro gave her a skeptical look while she just smiled at him. "But I didn't-" Spyro was cut off when a roar erupted from below Cynder.

"It's coming back!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Cynder get back up here!" Hunter shouted.

Cynder flew up to them and they all bolted for the door.

**Back to Seth…**

I felt kinda bad for abandoning Cynder but I couldn't be discovered just yet. I watched as Spyro and his friends ran/flew through the exit, the golem tried to get them but it was too big to fit through and stuck its arm in the exit to try and grab them to no avail.

'_You idiot you're in the light!' _Sanity shouted. 'Wait what-' It was too late I realized the glow from the golem's magma was exposing me. The golem's head turned around and spotted me, the eyes of it were like spotlights.

It glared at me.

'Well shit…'

**A/N: Dun dun dah, there's the next chapter for yah. I gave hunter a sword in this story if you didn't notice and wrote my first combat scene. I'm gonna be an evil author and leave you on that cliffhanger while I take a break from this story, but I'll be back within the week. Until then Idiocy01 signing off.**


	4. Running from a Golem

**A/N: Can you guys tell me if I'm going a little fast, because I feel like I might be judging by the last chapter. Anyways here is the next chapter enjoy!**

No, no, no the wings go on the sides of the plane not the front and back… what you mean what is that, it's a freaking steering wheel!

How many times do I have to explain it? The pilot needs a **seat to sit in **not a **vine to hang off of.**

Oh hello again readers I was just trying to explain to ewoks how to make a plane… no the cockpit goes in the front of the plane not back.

Ugh, don't even ask how I got into this situation because it's a looooooong story, and not the one you're here for.

I managed to find the story in the rubble of my destroyed ship so here we go.

Oh and I found a key for the voices in Seth's mind.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 4

Do you know what it's like to be chased by a golem? No? Well it's f****** terrifying and I use that word to its utmost meaning.

I was leaping from ledges, stalagmites, and other rocks, down a ravine away from a really ticked off golem. He, (at least I think it's a he) was smashing each thing I jumped off of, barely missing me at some points. And of course since it was a ravine the golem had enough space to follow me.

Now I know what you're thinking "just hide in the shadows and become invisible" well that's kind of hard when the ravine is filled with lava that creates light and even if I did get to a shady spot the golem's eyes would be able to project light on me.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' I thought as the golem smashed another stalagmite behind me. _'Run Forest run!' _Sane jeered. 'Not. Helping!' _'Well I wasn't the one who stood in the light.' _'Sor-re I was a little busy with believing what I did back there.' I shot back.

'_**Quit it you two! If we don't figure out how to escape from this thing we will soon be a pancake!' **_Psy growled as yet another place where I jumped off of was turned to rubble. I was still amazed that I was making these jumps and wasn't getting tired, I was like freaking Nathan Drake. 'Why exactly haven't I collapsed yet? I only had one granola bar.' I contemplated. _'Adrenalin is carrying you but we are losing it substantially.' _Sane said in a stressed tone.

'Okay how did Spyro and his gang fight it off?' _**'They did tear its arm off that would be fun!' **_Psy suggested. I looked back at the enraged golem and it was swinging its only arm around madly trying to swat me like a fly. 'No not a good idea I don't think we even have enough power for that.' I pointed out. _'We could try and punch it in the face with a power punch, wait we just lost the energy from the granola bar and are now only functioning on pure adrenalin.' _Sane said defeated.

I noticed that the ravine was getting thinner and thinner, the end of it was near. Then I remembered the first way they got rid of it, Hunter shot an arrow in its eye. 'Wait do we have enough power for a leap to the golem and a little power for my arm?' I asked as I brought out Hunter's arrow from my sweater pocket. _'Yes but what are you planning?' _'No time just do it!' I commanded.

As I felt the power in my right arm I tightened my grip on Hunter's arrow, turned around, and leapt at the golem. The golem enraged look turned into one of surprise but quickly recovered as it raised its hand to at swat me. Time slowed down as I came within a foot of its face, I looked at its eye, aimed were I would stab the arrow, and executed the move.

My hand came straight down on the golem's eye and the arrow pierced through it. The golem screeched with pain and I saw the hand coming down to its eye. 'Give me power to my legs now!' I felt the power and jumped from its eye, the hand missing me by the skin of a crocodiles teeth.

I landed on a small ledge of the ravine and watched the golem hold its eye in agony, it seemed to be the same one Hunter hit. I took this opportunity to keep traveling down the ravine; I came across the end of it and found a tunnel with a faint light coming from it. 'Oh thank god a way out.' I thought as I leapt over to it. I traveled down the tunnel but it was quite short and lead to the one thing I did not want to see.

A dead end.

The tunnel was more like a cave. 'No, no this can't be happening.' I thought as I looked at the wall. The light was coming from a crack in the wall that came from the full moon. But judging by the depth of the crack the wall was a couple of feet in depth. 'Would we have enough energy to break the wall if I ate-' I was cut off by sane saying _'No… even with the granola bar we would need adrenalin and we are almost out…_'

I felt hopeless and numb I fell to my knees. 'But that means-' again cut off but by the sound of a roar. _**'The golem is coming back!' **_Psy exclaimed. _'At least it will be a quick death…' _Sane said in a melancholy tone. I stood up 'What do we do now?' _**'Use your head!'**_

BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD! AHHHHHHHHhhh… sorry couldn't resist, anyway back to the story.

I could see by the length and width of the cave that the golem could fit its arm and hand through with ease, but that gave me another idea.

I quickly grabbed and unwrapped my granola bar. _'What are you doing?' _Sane asked as I stuffed my face with the granola bar. 'With the energy of this granola bar can you create a shield?' _'I looked over this plan of yours and it is completely insane!' _Sane said dumbfounded. _**'It's worth a shot.' **_'Just activate the shield on my mark!' There was a tremor and more tremors getting stronger by the minute. _'But-' _Sane tried to argue. 'Just do it.' _**'Listen to him! Do **_**you **_**not feel the determination?'**_ Psy shot at him. There was another tremor followed by a roar and I could see an orange light emanating from outside the cave. _'Fine but don't blame me when we starve!' _

The golem's head appeared from the front the cave, the orange light from its eyes diminishing any shadows around me. The golem then glared, backed away from the cave entrance, and brought its fist back preparing to shoot it forwards at me.

Right as the arm shot forwards I shouted "Now!" and I could see a faint force field around appear around me. When the golems hand connected with the shield it created a purple ripple of light across it. I felt myself getting propelled backwards and my plan worked. The wall behind me crumbled and I was shot from the cave. As soon as that happened the shield went down and unfortunately from me there was a steep hill behind me.

I tumbled down the hill getting bruises and bumps all over me; I think I even cut my leg on a sharp rock on the way down. At the bottom of the hill there was a small clearing that I rolled into and when I finally stopped I started to lose consciousness. _**'Don't fall asleep or you will never wake up!' **_Psy shouted in my mind. _'I knew this would happen now we are going to die here!' _Sane said bitterly.

I noticed a faint red glow on the ground in front of me. I looked up to see a red crystal formation sticking out of the ground. I recognized what type of crystals they were and simply said "Screw it." As I tried to lift myself up and fell to the ground due to a pain in my leg. I looked back at my right leg to see my jeans all tore up around my thigh and blood seeping out. 'Ugh as if things weren't bad- wait I take that back!' I did not want Murphy's Law to rain down upon me.

I lifted myself up more carefully this time and limped over to the crystals. _'Ugh, what are doing now? This is a terrible idea. Even if you could absorb energy from the crystal you would need to break them.' _'I'm starting to think your cowardice not sanity.' I shot at him and sat down next to the crystals. He seemed to shut up after that.

Surprisingly when I sat down next to the crystal I started feeling like something was flowing through my veins. I looked down at my leg to see it was healing rapidly. 'Whoa…' I thought as it fully healed. I then looked around the clearing and spotted a green crystal and I defiantly needed that one.

I lazily walked over to the green crystal, my arms slumped and my head down. I reached the crystal and sat down. When I sat down next to it I had that same feeling as I did with the red crystal except this time I could feel my strength regaining. 'I'm guessing since there is only one green crystal here this is going to take a while.' I thought. Sure, I was gaining my strength back but at a painfully slow rate.

I took this time to check myself over, patting body to see if I had any bruises, I didn't find any but as I was patting myself over I felt a bump in the center of my chest. I then pulled out a locket attached around my neck via a chain. 'I almost forgot about this thing.' I thought as I opened it to see if the glass was cracked. I saw the words "My loving family" on the inside of the cover. There was a picture of my dad giving me a piggy back ride inside the locket; he had a genuine smile plastered on his face while mine was goofy. My dad was about 5 foot 11, had black hair, a lumberjacks beard, and blue eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "world's best dad" (which was debatable.) I just looked younger because that photo was taken when I was 6 and I also had a shirt that said "world's best son" (which is also debatable.)

The locket was my mothers, and that was the day we decided to go to our summer camp, I had so much fun that day it was actually the best day of my life. 'But know it's all over…' I thought 'and I'll never see them again…' tears started to form in my eyes. 'No, no! I can't think about the incident again.' My heart was thumping against my chest and I was breathing rapidly. 'What was one of the therapist's methods? Think of a different memory? Okay, okay, deep breaths, how about the first time I met Dean…'

**Flashback…**

I was walking down the hallway in my school; the last class of the day had just ended. I was about 16 at the time and wore my hoodless sweater and dark grey jeans. I had my backpack and was carrying a few papers to pass in to my English teacher.

I turned a corner and WHAM smacked into someone. I landed flat on my ass and dropped my papers.

I then heard someone say. "Oh, sorry about that dude didn't see yah there." I looked up to see a hand, it was attached to a bigger bulkier kid who had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a jersey that said "Sharks" so I guessed he was part of our football team.

I swatted his hand away "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." I then stood up.

"Whoa, no need to get hostile man it was just an accident." He then squinted at me. "Wait… aren't you that kid who was on the news a few weeks ago?"

I went over to my dropped papers and started picking them up. To my surprise he was picking up a few of them. "What's it to you, and those are my papers." I said.

He simply smiled. "Just helping out a guy in need, and I'm sorry about your parents."

I stiffened up and my eyes went wide, no one other than my aunt, uncle, and the police said that to me. Everyone in my school just kept their distance I don't know if it was pity, or fear. I quickly recovered "Well you can keep your pity." I shot at him.

He stood up and gave me my papers "And you can keep your papers." He replied. I was about to walk away when he said.

"You know, I think you could use some friends."

I looked back at him, shocked but recovered again and said. "I don't need friends."

He smirked "Well you got one now, names Dean and I'll see yah around…" He then paused as if expecting an answer. I just simply stared I wasn't going to give him my name. He shrugged then walked passed me down the hallway.

I stared after him; he then turned around and waved at me. I then glared and gave him the bird, I saw him chuckle and walk away.

'What a weird kid.' I thought as I shook my head and started walking to my English room.

**End flashback…**

I tear rolled down my cheek and chuckled. 'God I was a real ass to him yet he stayed by my side.' I looked up at the two moons. 'Where are you now Dean… did you miss me back there, heh I bet you became a worldwide superstar in football.'

'_You appear to have drained this crystal dry.' _Sane suddenly spoke up. I looked at the crystal I was leaning my back on. It was still green just not glowing, I also felt really energetic. _**'There goes any hope of sleep.' **_Psy commented.

I then heard a rustling of bushes behind me and, on instinct, ran over to a tree and hid in shadows. _'It is night time so you do not have to worry about finding shadows, they are all around us._' Sane told me. I looked over to where I heard the rustling and saw Hunter walk into the clearing followed by Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

'Isn't that lucky.' I thought as Spyro went over to the red crystals and started breaking them absorbing the shards as they fell.

"This forest is swarming grublins." Spyro growled. I then saw Cynder walk over to the green crystal and whack it with her claw. The crystal just shattered into pieces and Cynder jumped back. She then cautiously walked up to the shards stared at them a moment and said "I can't absorb these crystal shards."

Hunter walked up to the shards knelt down and picked a few of them up in the palm of his hand. He studied them for a minute "The energy has already been drained from them." Hunter explained not taking his eyes off of the shards.

"But that's impossible! Dragons can only drain energy from the shards of crystals not the crystals themselves." Spyro exclaimed.

"Maybe a dragon whipped up some new voodoo magic to drain it?" Sparx suggested.

"Not likely I'm not even sure a dragon did this." Hunter contemplated.

"What do you mean?" Spyro said

'God I hope he's not on to me.'

Hunter looked at the shards for a little longer before turning his head to Spyro. "It's not important at the moment, we should keep moving." He stood up and pointed to a cliff. "I will meet you at the top of that cliff." He then ran into the woods toward that cliff.

Spyro looked after him before turning his head to Cynder. "Ready Cynder?"

She pointed over too what was left of the red crystal formation. "I want to get my health back up but I'll be with you in a moment." She then walked over to the crystal.

'_**Aren't we fortunate?' **_Psy said. Now was my chance, Cynder's back was turned to me and I could easily sneak up on her and knock her out, when I do that I could use my dagger to threaten Spyro into contacting The Chronicler.

I readied my dagger and prepared to strike.

**Meanwhile on the flying temple above the huge volcano…**

A grublin landed in front of the temple and dismounted his ride (Anyone know what those flying snakelike things are called?) he then pushed the huge doors open and walked down to the throne.

When he reached the throne he got to one knee and heard a menacing voice. **"Who dares enter my presence?" **Followed by two huge yellow eyes opening.

"I-I'm deeply sorry my lord b-but you wanted to hear about our p-progress with Spyro, Cynder, and the cr-creature." The grublin stammered

"**Ah yes, how did it go? Did you bring me the creature?" **The voice asked.

"W-well we captured Spyro and C-Cynder my lord and brought them to the arena."

"**I fail to see how this involves the creature." **The voice growled.

The grublins eyes widened and its heart rate went through the roof. "Um w-well y-you see we um w-weren't able t-to contain the c-creature a-and it s-sort of got away…"

"**The creature has proven to be more powerful than I thought… or your team was less powerful than you them boasted to be."**

The grublin jumped up and said. "N-no the c-creature ripped our biggest and strongest s-solider in half." He defended.

"**So he is more powerful than I originally thought… good." **The grublin heard an evil chuckle.

The door to the temple burst open another grublin came running in. "My lord! Spyro and Cynder have escaped!"

"**What!? Even from the golem?!" **The voice said now enraged.

The grublin skidded to a halt at the throne. "The golem chased them to the end of the catacombs but then was distracted by the creature you wanted brought before you." He then paused for a breath. "The golem tried to kill the creature but ended up blasting it out of the caves and into the forest."

"**I will have to have a talk with the golem… search the forest for the purple dragons and the creature, I want the creature alive understand!" **The voice roared.

"Yes my lord!" The grublins said as they ran out of the temple.

"How did you get here faster than me?"

"Dude your using a ride that is good for combat me I use the one for speed."

The two grublins bickered as they got on their mounts.

"**Oh little Seth, you cannot hide forever."**

**A/N: Here is the forth chapter hope you liked it. Again tell me if I'm going a little fast and not explaining things well, if I am I will try to fix it along with any spelling errors. Anyway hope you had a good Fourth of July Idiocy01 out.**


	5. Not the Best First Impression

Ugh… I can't wait for my lunch break.

Oh it's you people, thank god I thought I was just about to die from boredom.

What am I doing? I'm just sitting here at my job doing paperwork and stuff.

You want more of the story? Sure I got nothing better to do other than pretending to do paperwork.

Oh, thanks for the coffee Jim. Who am I talking to? The readers of course… Why are you staring at me like that, do I have something on my face?

Anyway I found the chapter in this mountain of paperwork so let's get started.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 5

'Okay, how am I supposed to do this?' I thought as I analyzed the area. Cynder had her back turned to me while she started to break the red crystal formation, and Spyro was talking to Sparx a few feet away from her. _'And here was thinking you had a plan.' _Sane said sarcastically. 'Well I knew what I was going to do just not how I was going to do it.' _'We're doomed.' _

'Hold on I'm working on it.' I told him. _**'You could use one of my smoke bombs.' **_Psy suggested. 'You have those? That's perfect activate it in my hand when I tell you to and give me power for my arm so I can strike Cynder down, but not too much I don't want to kill her.' I advised. _**'Okay but be warned when you strike Cynder you will become visible even if you are in the shadows.' **_He cautioned.

I felt the power in my arm and slowly advanced over to Cynder. While trying not to step on anything to alert her I noticed that the red crystals where almost depleted so I picked up the pace. In a few moments I was right on top of her; I took out my dagger in my right hand and positioned it so I could use the hilt.

I smashed the hilt on the back of her head and she went down to my sneak attack. Unfortunately Spyro saw what happened, I looked over see him inhaling probably about to use and element but I didn't give him the chance. 'Give me the bomb now!' I commanded. I felt energy in the palm of my right hand and what felt like some type of baseball. I then threw the "baseball" at Spyro's feet and black smoke erupted around him.

I heard coughing in the smoke and then something flashed in my vision giving me the ability to see within the smoke. I saw Spyro coughing into his fist and took my chance. 'Give me power to both of my arms and Sane create a shield around my left arm.' I thought as I ran inside the smoke grabbed Spyro by the throat; put him in a head lock, positioned his head upwards so he couldn't breathe an element on me, and put the dagger at his throat.

Spyro was struggling like mad at this point his limbs flailing and he was trying to dig into my arm with his claws but the shield preventing him from doing so. He shot fire up at me and it would have burned my face off if I didn't jolt my head back.

I whispered menacingly into his ear "Stop struggling or this dagger" I tightened my dagger up against his throat "will send your blood spilling upon the grass." He stopped struggling after that.

The smoke started to clear around us. "What do you want?" Spyro asked through clenched teeth.

I loosened up the dagger. "I want you to contact The Chronicler for me." I said sternly.

Spyro paused for a moment and then asked. "Why?"

I pressed the dagger up against his throat again. "You do not need to know that, now contact him or I will gut you like a fish!" I said menacingly.

"I can only contact him through my dreams." He replied.

"Bullshit! I saw you contact him with the green crystals."

"Well there are none around here."

I looked around the clearing, he was right there weren't any green crystals or even red crystals around. "Well I guess we will just have to find-" I was cut off by Psy. _**'The cat is trying to flank us on our left!' **_I looked around again to find Sparx was nowhere in sight. 'Damn Sparx must have told him, wait I think I can coax him out.'

HOT HOT HOT! HOT COFFEE GAAAHHH! Dang it, just spilt coffee on me and I can't even change my pants.

"Hunter at least I think that's you name, if you think you can shoot me with an arrow before I slit the dragon's throat remember what happened in the caves!" I shouted. Of course I wasn't really going to kill Spyro but I hope he couldn't see passed my bluff. "Get out where I can see you with your han- er paws above your head!"

There was silence for a few seconds until I heard rustling of bushes to my left. I then saw Hunter step out into the clearing his paws above his head but he was still holding the bow he also had his hood up.

"Drop the bow." I said sternly. He then dropped his bow.

"Kick it over to me." He gave me a skeptical look but I responded with tightening my headlock on Spyro. "Do it."

He kicked the bow over to me. "Now the sword and arrows." He took both of them off and kicked them over to me. 'Now what about Sparx.' I pondered. _'He his hiding in some bushes, he cannot harm us.'_ Sane replied.

I then heard a groan and looked over to Cynder. She was slowly rising to her feet. 'Damn it as if things couldn't get any worse.' I thought as she lazily looked up at the scene. It took her a moment to process what was going on but when she did she shouted with dismay. "Spyro!"

I glared at her and said "Don't try anything funny or he is a dead man- er dragon."

Her eyes widened as she spotted me. "Y-you!"

Hunter gave her a questioning look. "You know this thing?"

"Quiet cat!" I shouted at him.

Cynder gave me a pleading look and said "I don't know why you are doing this but please stop."

I looked into her eyes for some reason I couldn't bear to see her in distress.

I sighed and said. "Look, all I want is to speak with The Chronicler and Spyro here is the only one I know who can do that."

"Well if you let him go we can solve this peacefully and help you with your goal." Cynder responded calming down a bit.

I thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe we can resolve this peacefully.' My grip loosened on Spyro. _**'Don't loosen your grip or-'**_ Psy was cut off. Spyro must have felt my hesitation because, in a quick motion, he shifted his head towards my hand and bit down hard on it.

My hand for some reason was not shielded and I yelped with pain dropping Spyro. Spyro landed on all fours and tail-whipped me, I fell on my back and Spyro leapt on top of me pinning me down. He lifted his right paw and was prepared to cut my face in half but was stopped by Cynder's shouting.

"Spyro stop, please!"

Spyro looked back at Cynder. "But this… thing tried to kill me and wants to give the Chronicler over to Malefor."

"We don't know that Spyro, I know it looks like an ape but even if it is working for Malefor I've seen good in it." Cynder responded.

Spyro gave her a skeptical look. "Oh yeah what did this thing do to convince you of that?"

"It saved my life back when the golem grabbed me." She shot at him.

Spyro had a look of shock on his face and I felt his grip loosen. I took my chance for revenge 'Give me power to my right arm.' When I felt it I punched Spyro in his stomach sending him tumbling off of me. I then got up and ran into the woods. _'Dodge left!' _Sane shouted and I rolled to my left hearing an arrow whiz passed me.

I was in the shadows so they could no longer see me and sat down using a tree as support. 'Why wasn't my left hand shielded?' I questioned Sane. _'Because you said to shield your left _arm_.' _He retorted. 'I need to find another red crystal.' I groaned the pain rising in my left hand; Spyro sure did take a chunk out of it.

I got up and started my search through the woods. I came across one red crystal and sat down next to it my and slowly regenerating. 'Ugh another long wait mine as well catch a few z's.' I yawned 'wake me up before dawn will yah.' _**'We cannot do that-' **_Psy tried to tell me but I was already fast asleep.

**Meanwhile back with Spyro and friends…**

Sparx was exhausted. 'Man it has been a tiring day running away from so many monsters- I mean fighting so many monsters.' Sparx was taken out of his thoughts buy Spyro shouting.

"How could I let this happen!?"

Cynder gave him a sympathetic look. "Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Hunter spoke up. "Spyro your lucky to be alive, all of you. That was no ordinary creature back there-"

"Which one? The huge scary boulder or the short and creepy guy?" Sparx interrupted.

Hunter sighed. "The bigger one was an ancient earth golem from the deep. They are the embodiment of destruction summoned by Malefor himself. These are dark times."

"He needs to be stopped, I have to stop him!" Spyro said a determined look on his face.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down tough guy. We don't need to go around picking fights. We just got back from being frozen for three years… got stuff to do." Sparx replied.

"Speaking of you being frozen... in The Well of Souls did you see that bipedal creature before you were frozen?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, it was shot out from the portal and frozen in some purple crystals." Cynder replied.

"That explains it… when that creature was released from its slumber it attacked the grublins that freed it. It looked much different then." Hunter explained.

A chill went down Sparx's spine when he remembered what the thing looked like. Hunter explained what happened in the cave to Spyro and Cynder.

"That thing must be evil." Spyro growled.

"But maybe he can be changed." Cynder suggested.

"The evil she demon sticks with the other demon." Sparx accused.

Cynder glared and swatted at Sparx with her tail. "That thing saved my life so it can't be that bad."

"Your right, it makes him worse." Sparx sneered.

Cynder was about to retort when she was hit by something and fainted. "What the, is she sleepy?" Sparx pondered but then Spyro was hit and also passed out. "Hey!" Sparx exclaimed. He looked around in a panicking manner before looking behind him.

He saw a green orb hurtling towards him.

"Nooooo!" He shouted and everything went black.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter up and ready I know it's kind of short. I'm guessing I'm going at a good pace since nobody had comments last chapter. But anyway I'll see you all next chapter.**


	6. Dreams and Khajiits

**A/N: I created a profile a couple of days ago you guys should check it out.**

HA take that yah corner camping asshole!

A freaking across the map tomahawk SCREW YOU!

Oh, hey guys how yah doing I was just playing some CoD Bo2 and OH COME ON ANOTHER HUNTER KILLER!

Yeah… not doing too well this match.

I guess I could just take a break and tell you more of the story right after I kill this last guy.

HA HA Remington FTW!

Yeah I'm cheap but anyway here is the next chapter.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sane'_

'Seth'

Chapter 6

"YEAH!" I shouted as I jumped from one building to the next. I then wall jumped of one building, jumped through a window and skidded to a halt. I seemed to be in some type of office building but I didn't care. "Hardcore parkour!" I felt so alive and full of energy but right as I was about to jump out another window I heard a voice.

"_**Wait!" **_The voice seemed familiar and I turned around to see a hooded figure with his hands on his knees panting. He was wearing a black hooded sweater but with many tears and holes in it, some blue jeans in the same condition, and some black Nike shoes. The strange thing was I was wearing the same thing except without that many rips and tears or a hood.

"_**Thank god I found you in the dreamscape." **_He said still panting. He then looked up and I saw his face, he looked like me except his skin was grey, his eyes were black with only white pupils and white vein shapes branching off the pupils. I felt the urge to run but then he said.

"_**Ugh, it's me Psychotic snap out of your dream trance." **_

"Wait Psychotic why is that name familiar and why am I saying this out loud." I thought aloud. Psy groaned

"_**Because you're in a dream you twit, you say your thoughts aloud." **_

"Oh, right. So I'm in a dream interesting… now why were you searching for me?" I asked.

Psy never got the chance to reply because there was a crash and another man came rolling into the building through the window to my right. He landed splayed out on the ground and I got a good look at him. He looked almost exactly like me, clothes and everything, but his clothes were fixed up no tears or rips, and he almost looked, I don't know, cleaner than me.

"_Thank god I found you schmucks."_He said as he stood up. From that line I knew it was Sane.

"Nice to see you too Sane." I snorted and turned back to Psy. "Now, why are you looking for me?"

"_**Well remember when you asked us to wake you before dawn?" **_He asked.

"Yes…" I said growing a skeptical look on my face.

He then smiled sheepishly, it was really creepy. _**"Well um, we can't entirely do that..."**_

"Why?" I asked anger rising in my voice.

Psy then glared. _**"Don't you get angry with me; we cannot awake you because we are part of your mind. If your mind is unconscious we cannot awake it, it would be like asking yourself to wake you up." **_

"But you can take control of my body?" I questioned still angry.

"_**I did that to protect us if I didn't we would have been hauled off by those things." **_He shot at me.

"But couldn't you have just disappeared?" I asked.

He then chuckled. _**"Now where's the fun in that?" **_

I turned over to Sane who was surprisingly quiet for this conversation. "You, if I'm unconscious and there is a life threatening situation take control of my body."

"_**Are you saying you do not trust me?" **_Psy asked.

I turned my head towards him. "That's exactly what I am saying; I don't like to have blood on my hands."

"_**And I do that's the glory of it." **_Psy replied.

I turned myself towards him my fist clenched. "Yes, but you still use _my_ hands, you can take control if me _and _Sane are unconscious."

"_**You're no fun." **_Psy snorted.

"And if the opportunity presents itself, do. NOT. Kill Spyro or Cynder or the guardians for that matter." I said sternly.

"…_**no guaranties."**_ He mumbled.

"What do you mean no guaranties? DON'T KILL THEM!" I shouted.

"_Seth wait." _Sane piped up. I turned to face him.

"_Psychotic here has a… condition where if he gets too powerful even he cannot control himself." _Sane explained.

"So long story short I will not be using Psy unless I absolutely have too." I said and I turned glared at Psy. "Especially since you were responsible for what happened during the incident."

Suddenly everything around me was getting brighter. "The hell…"

"_You are waking up."_

"Oh, well talk to you in the real world." I said and waved at Sane. He merely rolled his eyes as everything went blindingly bright and I woke up.

**Real world…**

I woke to the blinding rays of the sun in my face. It was probably the first time I saw it in three years, or ever since it wasn't my world but I'm getting off topic.

I looked back to the red crystal I was leaning on. It was not glowing anymore which must have meant I drained it dry. I then looked at my hand, Spyro's bite mark was gone but there was a small scar. 'Well at least I have something to show the ladies when I get back home.' I thought. I then shook my head. 'Nah I don't think there would be any girl interested in me.' _**'What about Katie?' **_Psy asked. I thought about it for a moment but shook my head again. 'Nah she was nice and all but I don't think she was interested.' _**'**__You're an idiot_…' Sane replied. 'What?'

I decided to let it slide for now and stood up. I was a little achy from sleeping on the crystal and did some stretches to get out the kinks. 'I wonder what time it is.' The sun was just fully above the horizon so I guess six o'clock.

'Alright where to now?' I wondered. I then heard a loud snap and froze. 'Guys check the area.' I thought as I slowly backed away from where I heard the noise. _'There appears to be two Khajiit hiding in the bushes over there.' _Sane informed me. _**'And a third in the bushes to your left pointing a loaded bow at you.' **_Psy added.

I was in a clearing and I would have to haul ass to get out of it and into the shadows of the trees. 'Give me power to my legs.' As soon as I felt the power I bolted to the trees on my right and flipped my hood up. Then I as if on instinct I sidestepped to my left and an arrow just barely missed my right thigh. I then broke the tree line and instantly vanished due to the shadows. I stopped a little ways in to spy on the Khajiit.

I heard a feminine voice say. "Damn it Shelia if you didn't step on that twig we would have had it!" I looked into the clearing to see three female Khajiit. 'At least I think there female due to the… structure.' One was a light orange color with black spots and brown eyes she was wearing purple robes with a hood. The shortest one was dark grey with darker grey stripes and sapphire eyes she was wearing green robes without a hood. And the largest one with her bow out was all black and had deep orange eyes she was wearing almost black grey robes with a hood. They almost all looked the same or that was me just being racist

"Sorry Telia, I haven't been out in the woods for a while." The grey one or "Shelia" replied.

'Shelia and Telia what are they sisters or something?' I thought but little did I know…

The orange one or I'm guessing "Telia" replied with. "Humph, maybe we should have let our sister here" she gestured to the black one "shoot it in the first place."

Shelia sighed. "Look, I know it looks suspiciously like an ape but have you seen an ape wear robes like that? And did you see its face it was hairless."

"Maybe it was shaven and given those robes for shame." Telia grunted. Shelia pulled out what looked to be a piece of paper.

'_**Shaven? Robes of shame? Why that little…' **_Psy growled inside my head. No he literally growled.

"I think it might be a completely new species, it wasn't hunched over like the apes, it doesn't have a muzzle, and it has more of a structure like us." Shelia said as she studied the paper, I almost couldn't hear her.

Telia looked over at the paper. "I still think it's creepy that you sketched it while it was sleeping."

'Wait they were watching me sleep!? That's really creepy.' I thought. _'Well maybe its karma for you stalking Spyro and his friends.' _Sane said. 'Meh, I'll give you that.'

"W-well i-it was purely f-for study of the c-creature." Shelia stuttered her face must have been bright red but I was too far away to tell.

"Uh-huh you did say it had a structure like us, are you sure it wasn't for _personal _study?" Telia said smirking and raising an eye brow. My face got a little red from that.

Shelia jumped back and fumbled her words unable speak properly. But the black one saved her "Telia stop teasing our sister and track the creature." The black one had a tone of authority in her voice. 'Maybe she's the oldest?' I wondered.

Telia rolled her eyes "Fine" she then walked over to where I disappeared. I backed up a little to get some space in-between me and her. She knelt near my footprints down and started studying them. She gave the marks a quizzical look before saying "These tracks are foreign to me I can't tell if it's from the creature's feet or something the creature was wearing." She then sniffed the air and turned her head towards me.

I froze 'Oh crap am I…' I then licked my finger and put it into the air. I was upwind from her (Did I use that right?)

"Wait a second… the creature is very close by." Telia said to her sisters.

The black one spoke up "Did anyone else notice that the creature just vanished when it reached the trees?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Shelia replied.

"What are you implying Relia?" Telia asked.

'Oh come on! Relia? What kind of name is that? Is the author just really bad at names?' I thought.

**Author: Screw you too pal and don't break the fourth wall to talk to me! You're not supposed to know I'm even here!**

'I can break the wall all I want you need better names!' I shot at him.

**Author: I can control your life and make it a living hell, now get back to the script!**

'Fine but this isn't over!'

Relia crossed her arms "I'm implying that this thing might be invisible and might be watching us right now."

'Shit! Psy is there any way you could hide my scent and possibly my foot prints?' I asked in a panic. _**'Yes but it will drain your energy as long as you keep it on.' **_He replied. 'Activate it!' I shouted in my mind. _**'Already done.' **_

Telia sniffed the air again and kept sniffing. "Wait *sniff* I lost the scent." She then looked to the ground "But I can still follow the foot prints." She said as she started walking low to the ground towards me. I quickly walked a couple of feet away from where I was checking to see if I was leaving any foot prints. Psy's spell worked I couldn't any foot prints.

Telia stopped where I once was and knelt down. "They end here? But that's impossible!" She exclaimed. Her sisters joined her where she was.

"Maybe it climbed a tree?" Shelia suggested.

"Unlikely these tracks are fresh and unless the thing is extremely quiet I would have heard it climb the tree." Telia explained.

"Still worth a shot." Relia said as she jumped into the nearest tree. There was silence for about a minute until she dropped out of a tree right next to me.

I held my breath at first I thought she found me but the she started walking over to her sisters. "Nothing up there."

"How could something just disappear like that?" Shelia wondered aloud.

"I do not know but we are going to catch it one day, we should report back to the village." Relia said as she started walking away the other soon sisters following her.

'Great now Khajiits are after me who's next the Spanish Inquisition?' I half expected them to jump out right there. _'We should follow them and take some supplies from the village.' _Sane said. 'You mean steal? No.' I quickly replied. _**'Do we have any other choice? We can't just survive off of green crystal energy.' **_

I sighed he did have a point. 'Back to stalking yay.'

**A/N: That was fun to write now-**

**BAM!**

NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUSITION!

**Author: You're little late guys.**

Oh contraire did you expect us just now

**Author: No but-**

Than that means we win!

**A/N: Anyway I was thinking, do you guys want some romance in-between Cynder and Seth? If so tell me and if I do have romance between them it won't guarantee them being together. Tell me your opinion; see you guys for the next chapter. **


	7. How to Infiltrate a Village

What, you were expecting a new chapter? to bad Waluigi time WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

BAM

Who the hell let him back in here? Ugh, Sorry about that viewers, that guy has been a pain in the ass the past few days.

Again don't ask because that is not the story I will be telling.

I got the chapters back from him before he could damage them so here we go.

Chapter 7

WALUIGI IS THE BEST! WALUIGI IS THE BEST! WALUIGI IS THE BEST! WALUIGI IS THE BEST!

GOD DAMMIT!

Now I gotta *mumbles* that's fixed and *grunts* freaking punk *mumble* destroying my fic…

There we got all that crap off the fic now let's see if I can read it…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 7

Spyro opened his eyes and felt a little light headed, he then observed his surroundings.

He seemed to be on a platform floating in the air a starry landscape around him. He quickly recognized where he was.

Spyro chuckled. "Haven't been here in a while…"

He heard a voice behind him. "Spyro." Spyro turned around to see the Chronicler.

"Hello Chronicler, why have you brought me to this place again?" Spyro asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." The Chronicler replied.

Spyro thought for a moment. "Is it about that creature?"

"Yes. I saw when he asked you to contact me. The curious fact about him wanting to speak with me" The crystal around his neck started glowing and he closed his eyes. " is that I have tried to contact him but whenever I do" Then a weird box, with smaller squares that had strange symbols, a long rectangle with a cord attached to it, and tiny little holes on the box appeared next to the Chronicler. "this appears and says-"

The Chronicler was cut off when the box started talking. _"You have reached Seth's mind, I'm terribly sorry but he cannot speak with you right now so leave a message after the beep." _The box then made a BEEP sound.

"I always leave a message but he never seems to reply..." The Chronicler said almost in a sad tone.

Spyro looked at the box curiously when the Chronicler picked up the rectangle, put it back on the box, and the box disappeared. "What was that thing?"

The Chronicler turned his head back to Spyro. "That apparently was a "Fone" and "Seth's" kind uses it for communication."

Spyro gave him a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

The Chronicler then gave him an amused look. "I'm the Chronicler it's my job."

"What do you know about this Seth?" Spyro asked.

The Chronicler gave Spyro a sad look. "I wish to reveal what I know about him to only him for the moment."

Spyro gave him a look of disbelief. "Why can't you reveal it to me he could be a real threat!"

"_Could _be. Spyro he might be a valuable ally for all you know" The Chronicler sat down and got to eye level with Spyro. "I wish for you to gain his trust and have _him_ tell you the information I have. He is a troubled soul in need of friends and trust."

"But can we trust him?" Spyro questioned.

The Chronicler sighed. "Not at the moment, no. He is in a new land he is not that familiar with and is probably scared, confused, and searching for a way home."

"So you want me to gain his trust and friendship anything else?" Spyro asked.

"Yes I wish for you to relay this message to him: he needs to allow me into his mind for me to communicate to him." The Chronicler added.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he already know that?"

The Chronicler sighed again. "He seems to have set up barriers to keep beings out without even knowing, this is good and bad for us."

"In what way?"

The Chronicler chuckled. "Aren't you the curious one today… It's bad for us because I cannot contact him, but it is good for us because… Malefor cannot contact him."

Spyro perked up at that. "Malefor's after him!?"

"Yes, he wishes to use Seth's power for his own personal gain, which is why I want Seth on your side." The Chronicler explained.

The Chronicler stood up. "It is time to send you back to the dreamscape." He turned around.

"Wait! Do you have any advice on how I can gain his trust?" Spyro asked.

The Chronicler turned his head back to Spyro. "Cynder may be a good listener."

'What does he mean by that?' Spyro thought as the Chronicler disappeared and Spyro was lost in his dreams.

**Pov switch Seth.**

'It feels so wrong stalking three girls.' I thought as I dove into the shadows. _**'I find it to be relaxing.' **_Psy commented. _'Of course you would yah creep.' _Sane replied.

I was currently following the three female Khajiit towards what I was hoping was their village. The trip was uneventful except I did notice that the one called Relia kept looking behind her and seemed to be scanning the area a lot, she almost spotted me a couple of times when I was out in the sunlight.

We were coming up what looked to be a village. It had a wooden wall surrounding and I could see the top of some buildings over the wall. 'Looks like we finally made it.'

I had to wait on the edge of the tree line so I wouldn't be spotted as the Khajiits walked up to what looked to be the entrance of the village. There seemed to be a guard on post, a greenish tan male who was wearing blue robes and was carrying a sword.

"Halt! What took you three so long out there I thought you were just going to teach Shelia some hunting skills?" The guard asked.

"Relax Narran, we ran into something out in the forest, it looked like an ape but Sheila thinks it's a new species." Telia explained.

Narran gave Shelia a skeptical look. "Are you sure that it just wasn't one of your hallucinations with one of your failed spells? It's happened before."

"No she wasn't. That creature was unlike any ape I've ever seen it was furless except for the top of its head and it was wearing robes that I have never seen before." Relia spoke up. "Show him the drawing."

"What? Oh right." Sheila took out the drawing and handed it over to Narran.

The guard looked over the picture for a bit. "Well… it looks too detailed for a hallucination, and if Relia is saying its true than I believe you." He then handed over the drawing. "You had better report this to chief Prowlus." The three female Khajiit went into the camp and I was left outside hiding in the shadows.

'Ugh, great now what? How am I going to get inside the village?' I thought. I then looked around hoping I could see a way. Fortunately for me I saw a few Khajiit approaching the village with a cart. 'Bingo'

I traveled along the tree line until I was near the cart. There was one Khajiit sitting on the cart with the reins to the horse, he looked a little old and he was grey with darker grey robes and a hood. Another was walking along side it. It was a female who had light blue skin, light green robes, and she seemed to be armed with a sword. The cart had a cover arched around it and two flaps covering the entrance.

'Good it'll be dark so I can hide it.' I thought I then stealthily made my way over to the cart as it was moving and leapt into it making a little noise on the way. When I made it inside the cart I heard an "Hmm?" outside and held my breath. The female armed with the sword opened the flaps and scanned the inside. I was concealed in the shadows so she didn't see me and simply shrugged.

I looked around the interior of the cart they had many supplies in here including food, weapons, gold, crystals, ect. I picked up a bag and strapped it up against my back it instantly disappeared. 'Wow this must be a trading caravan.' I thought as I looked through the food. My mouth watered as I took three apples, one piece meat, and a loaf of bread. I didn't take too much because I didn't want them suspecting anything.

I looked at the apple desperately wanting to eat it but I didn't want anyone hearing me. _**'I could create a sound barrier.' **_Psy suggested. I thought about it a moment but then shook my head. 'No let's save our energy incase this goes sour.' I put the food into my bag and the all disappeared.

The cart then came to a stop and I heard commotion outside.

"State your business." I heard the guard's voice outside.

"Exchanging goods." A scratchy voice from the front of the cart said.

There was silence for a moment until I heard the guard say. "Nice to see you Crackle, you know the routine I have to check the back of your cart." I then heard footsteps near the back of the cart.

"Heh, go ahead see anything you want and give me a holler." I assumed Crackle said.

The flaps opened and Narran poked his head in. He scanned the inside for a moment and went back out. I heard footsteps heading to the front of the cart.

"Nothing out of the ordinary back there. Go right in old timer." I heard Narran say.

The cart started moving again after that. I heard the sounds of Khajiits talking and walking around. The cart once again stopped but this time I heard a different voice say.

"Hello again Crackle here for more trades?"

"Yes I have some fine food for you here today." Crackle announced.

The female opened the flaps once again and pulled out all of the food.

"Sweetie, I could have gotten those things myself." Crackle said.

I heard a sigh. "Dad, you know you shouldn't be picking up anything with you back problem."

"Nonsense, I'm fine." Crackle assured.

"So are you going to show me the food or what?" I heard what I was assuming was the shopkeeper.

The two bartered for a little while until the agreed for the price and the cart started to move again. I learned that they use gold coins for currency here. The cart stopped once again and I heard a stern voice say.

"Crackle! You old bastard how are you!"

"I'm doing good Iron how are you?" Crackle asked.

"Just been making iron swords same as usual. How are you Carrie?" "Iron" asked.

'This must be a blacksmith's shop.' I thought as the feminine voice from earlier spoke up.

"I'd be better if this old fur ball would just sit down and rest for a day."

"I'm telling you my back is fine so stop- gah!" Crackle suddenly cried out in pain.

"DAD!" Carrie shouted in distress. I heard hurried footsteps that lead to the front of the cart.

"No, no don't worry I'll be fine…" Crackle said weakly.

"No! We're getting you to the doctor now!" Carrie said sternly.

"Yeah old timer you aren't looking too good. We can barter when you're feeling better and I won't accept your goods until then." Iron said.

I didn't like were this was going I needed weapons not medicine. I decided to peek out the back of the cart. No one was around and I could see a nice shaded alleyway to my right. I quickly bolted into the shadows.

I looked back over to the cart it was rolling away towards another hut. I saw what must have been Iron; he was a big bulky black Khajiit and was wearing a blacksmiths apron. Iron mumbled to himself and went inside the hut I was leaning on. 'I bet I could get some nice weapons in this place, I could use a sword.' I thought. _'Just be careful there seem to be many other Khajiit out and about.' _Sane cautioned.

I looked around the village and Sane was right there were very many Khajiits around. But I also noticed that in the middle of the town there was some posts, they were a decent amount away so I couldn't see what was attached to them too clearly. One had a red and orange I was guessing a Khajiit attached to it, the other two purple things one darker than the other and they were attached to the post via something green and glowing. 'Wait, that can't be-' I was cut off by Psy _**'Sorry to interrupt but if we stay here much longer the sun will diminish the shadows we are hiding in.' **_

I looked up at the sun it was just about near midday and there were less shadows around me than I thought. I had to get a good look around the building for some tools but that would mean being in the sunlight. I looked around to see if there were any Khajiits thankfully there were none so I sneaked around the building to the front of it. To my surprise there were a lot of weapons out front probably on display. _'How fortunate.' _Sane commented. 'Don't jinx it.' I thought as I walked over to one of the weapons it was a steel sword with a green crystal in the middle of the hilt.

'_**Some Khajiits are looking at you!' **_Psy shouted. I froze and waited to be assaulted but, to my surprise, nothing happened and I think I heard one of them say.

"I wonder where he got those robes."

'_They think you are one of them, don't let them see your hands or face.' _Sane explained. 'Huh, I'm surprised they aren't weirded out by the hood. So they are just staring at me?' I asked. _**'Apparently so, but keep your distance.' **_Psy warned. 'Great now how am I going to steal this thing in broad daylight-' I was cut off by a familiar voice to my right saying.

"You gonna buy that thing or just keep looking at it?"

I froze again. 'It's Iron right?' I asked. _'Yes and he seems to be giving you suspicious looks.' _

"Well?" Iron asked more impatiently.

I coughed, picked up the sword and turned my head away more away from him to conceal my face. "Um, I'm just l-looking around at the moment."

He must have heard me stutter because he walked closer. "Why are you stuttering boy? Nervous?"

I straightened up still not showing him my face. "No you just startled me."

I heard him snort. "Why are you not showing me your face? Got something to hide?"

I raised the sword and made it look like I was inspecting it turning my back towards him. "No just taking a look at this beautifully crafted sword."

He growled and I felt a hand- er paw on my shoulder. "Look boy, I saw you sneaking around, you hopped out of my old friends wagon and I would appreciate it if you gave him his things back."

I snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

That seemed to tick him off he whirled me around. "Now you listen here-" He then looked at my face and backed up a little. I noticed that we had attracted a small crowd. "What in the name of-" I didn't let him finish, in one quick motion I stepped towards him, punched him in the kidney, and darted out of there the sword in hand.

Someone shouted. "Thief!" But I ignored them. I saw the entrance of the village and took off towards it.

I took a look behind me there seemed to be some guards chasing me through the village. I then looked ahead of my there were more guards running in my direction. 'Damn! Psy give me some power to my legs!' I shouted. I felt the energy and was running at a faster pace. The guards in front of me created a line and outstretched their swords. But right as I was about to run into them I leapt clear over the Khajiits and landed next to what seemed to be a child. The child's eyes were wide and he mouthed "Whoa" I smirked and kept on running but as I was running I saw that they were closing the gates at the entrance of the village.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' I thought. But then Sane said _'Psychotic active your strength to his legs on my mark.' _I saw what he was doing. I picked up the pace as the gates fully closed; I was glad that this wasn't a big village.

I was running at full speed at the gates and I heard someone say. "That thing is crazy!" I saw some guards line up at the gates all armed with loaded bows.

One of them said. "Halt creature!"

I smirked as I neared the gates. When I was about a foot away from the guards Sane shouted '_NOW!' _and right as I felt power rise in my legs I leapt. I heard one or two bows whiz under me as I was in the air.

I cleared the gate buy a foot but landed awkwardly outside the village. I stumbled and fell flat on my face tasting the dirt. I got up and spit out the dirt in my mouth. 'Ugh, god I'm not gonna get that taste out of my mouth for a while.'

Suddenly when I looked up I just barley saw something green as it hit me in the face. I was stunned for a moment and there was a loud ringing in my ears but I recovered.

"The hell-" I was cut off as another green thing hit my face. I stumbled back and held my head in pain the ringing still in my ears. 'What is this…?' I thought as yet another one hit my head putting me to one knee. I heard Psy say _**'Resist… resist…' **_then two more hit my head.

"Why isn't… working?" I could just barely hear a feminine voice say.

"I don't…" Another said the voices seemed familiar.

"What… doing?" the same voice asked.

I looked up my vision all blurry and saw a black and grey blur raise its hand- damn it paw. I felt something strike my head and lost consciousness.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, tell me if your liking the story or not, and if I have grammar mistakes (because we all know I missed some… or a lot.) I was being lazy this week and didn't want to post a new chapter I'm on summer vacation so don't judge me. Anyway that's enough of my rambling see yah guys next time. ** __


	8. Tied to a Post

Spy round here!

Oi! Didn't see ya there mates!

What's with the accent? Well I'm the sniper from team fortress two right now and snipen's a good job mate!

You're here for more of the story aren't ya ok let me find- GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

*Respawning*

Stupid bloody spies!

Nrgh… anyway I'll get my accent in check so not to confuse ya while telling the stroy… there we go it might come back now and then but this is the best I can do.

*clears throat*

Here's a touching story…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 8

Spyro awoke feeling light headed the rays of the unforgiving sun glowing bright in his eyes. It took him a little bit for his eyes to adjust to the light but when it did he took in his surroundings.

He seemed to be chained to a pole via the magical bond the necklace around his neck was producing he also noticed Cynder was chained to the same post in the same way. Around him appeared to be a cheetah village with cheetahs of all shapes, sizes, and colors going about their day. Some would occasionally glance over at Spyro and Cynder giving them glares.

He then noticed another pole not far away from him and Hunter was sitting beside it not bound.

Spyro leaned over to Cynder and whispered. "I thought he was our guide why did he betray us?"

Cynder shook her head. "No Spyro he didn't betray us he is just as much of a prisoner here as we are."

Spyro glanced over at Hunter and noticed a guard next to the post. "Well, there is a guard next to him."

"No, that guard actually isn't there for Hunter." Cynder explained.

Spyro gave her a puzzled look. Cynder sighed and pointed to the left side of the post Hunter was sitting next to.

There appeared to be another cheetah actually tied via its left ankle to the post at least Spyro thought it was a cheetah. Spyro's eyes widened as he realized the figure was actually the creature that attacked him the other night. The creature appeared to be unconscious with its head slumped down to its side, its limbs unmoving, and the fact that it was propped up against the post but Spyro couldn't see if its eyes were open due to the distance between them.

Spyro whispered over to Cynder. "It's that creature… how long has it been tied up there?"

"They tied it to the post a few moments before you woke up" Cynder explained turning her head towards the creature "earlier I saw it running through the village with a bag strapped to its back and a sword in its hand. It made a massive leap over the defensive wall but they must have caught it outside because they ended up dragging it back in and tying it to that post."

"Apparently that thing is a he." Spyro corrected her.

It was Cynder's turn to be confused. She turned her head back to Spyro. "How do you know? Were you looking?"

Spyro's face turned crimson. "N-no I talked to the Chronicler in my dreams and he told me about him."

Cynder perked up. "He did? What did he say?"

"He told me that-" Spyro was cut off.

"Quiet dragon!" A voice behind him snapped. Spyro jumped a bit and whirled around to see a cheetah glaring at him.

"Did I mention we also have a guard?" Cynder whispered into Spyro's ear.

Spyro sighed and whispered. "No, but Cynder."

"Hmm?" Cynder raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you're okay." Spyro said giving her an affectionate nuzzle.

Cynder smiled and returned the gesture. "I'm glad you're okay too."

As they broke the gesture Spyro turned his attention over to the creature again. He noticed the creature started to stir and decided to watch what the creature would do.

**Pov switch Seth.**

I regained consciousness once again my head pounding as I raised it. 'Man, I've gotta stop waking up like this.' I thought as I tried to open my eyes. My eyes barely opened before they closed again. _'I would ngh… not recommend opening your eyes for ugh… a bit.' _I heard Sane's weak voice in my head. 'Ha… won't argue with you there…' I replied 'what exactly happened?' Sane was silent for a moment before saying. _'I need a little time to regain strength…' _That didn't really make sense to me since I took the hits but I waited.

About two or three minutes later Sane spoke up again. _'Okay… what happened was we lost consciousness.' _I rolled my eyes in my eyelids. 'No shit, why didn't one of you take over my body to protect us?' I asked annoyed. _'Well those green things that hit us were apparently some type of spell that would make anyone who was hit by it unconscious.' _Sane explained. _'The barriers in your mind blocked off the first few spells but they ended up crumbling after further bombardment.' _

'Wait, wait, wait, back up, I have barriers in my mind?' I asked very confused. _'Yes, I created them so things from this world could not infiltrate your mind. But back to the subject, when the barriers broke the other spells were affecting your mind, but Psychotic took them all into his conscious and ended up passing out. You were resisting the spells but then you were hit it the head with something. I took the head trauma and ended up knocked out because of it, you simply passed out from the loss of energy during the chase since no one else was there to restore it.' _

It took me a while to process what he said. 'Wow, so I take it Psy is still out?' I asked. _'For the time being.' _

I decided to try and open eyes again. I was successful but my head was still pounding. I raised my hand up to my head and held it in pain while observing my surroundings. I seemed to be back in the village with all the Khajiits and what not. There was also one Khajiit a few feet away from me. He was not taking his eyes off me.

'_We seem to be tied to the post.' _Sane piped up. I took my hand off of my head and looked behind me, I was propped up on a post and I was attached to it via a rope around my ankle. 'Well that's just perfect…' I thought as I looked around again.

I noticed that Hunter was sitting next to the post I was tied to. I also spotted Spyro and Cynder chained up to another post. 'Do they not have a prison here or something?' I pondered.

I decided to try and stand using the post for support, my legs were a little shaky but I could manage and let go of the post. The Khajiit apparently took this as a threat and pointed his sword at me.

"Do not make any sudden moves creature or I will have to use force." He said threateningly.

'Jeez this guy's touchy wait… isn't that Narsomething? Narro… Narrie… Narran that's it.' I put my hands up and said nothing.

My stomach growled and I noticed my mouth felt kinda dry. 'Man… I haven't had anything to drink for days… or years.' I thought. _'You really should ask for food and water…' _Sane said sounding a little defeated. I clenched my teeth I really hated asking for things or in this case begging.

"Hey guard." I said.

The guard crossed his arms. "It speaks."

I glared and said. "Yes I can speak… may I have some… food and water?" It took all of my willpower to say that.

Narran raised an eyebrow. "I don't normally give out food to thieves… but maybe if you ask nicely."

I rolled my eyes. 'God this is so humiliating…' "May I have some food and water… *sigh* please?" I said the last part through clenched teeth not giving him eye contact.

Narran chuckled. "See, now was that so hard." He then turned over to the light blue cat I saw earlier. She was leaning up against the side of a hut glaring at me.

"Hey! Carrie!" Narran shouted over to her. Carrie turned head towards Narran. "I have to go get this bastard" He gestured towards me "some food can you guard him for a sec?"

Carrie walked over towards us and said. "Yes, but only for a moment. My dad's in the doctors hut and I want to be there when he gets out."

"Okay I'll only be a moment or two." Narran said as he walked off towards another hut.

When the guard was out of sight Carrie walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knee holding my stomach in pain but she picked me up and used her arm up against my neck to pin me against the post.

She gave me an intense glare. "That was for stealing from my father." She then pressed her arm up against my throat harder. "Do it again and I swear I will rip your throat out." She then released her grip and I fell to the ground coughing.

'As if it couldn't get anymore humiliating.' I thought bitterly. _**'That bitch thinks she can humiliate us and get away with it!' **_Psy spoke up in my head. _'Look who woke up.' _Sane said amused.

I stood up kinda of annoyed. I glared at her. "What would you do in my situation?" I asked anger in my voice. "I was starving… confused… afraid that I might **die!" **My voice was changing but I carried on. **"You be out there in the cold with nothing… no friends, no family, no **_**HOME!" **_I shouted burning with anger. I guess this was actually the first time since I got here that I let my emotions out.

I was about to empathize more when I noticed she had the look of pure fear on her face, she had backed away from me, and had her sword out pointed at me. I also noticed a small crowd around us along with more guards with their swords at the ready they all looked scared. Narran had also returned with food and water and had a look of fear as well.

'Why are they…?' I looked down at my hands my skin was pale and I took out my locket and flipped it open. The refection from the glass showed a man with pale skin and black eyes with white pupils and small vein like shapes branching off of them. It took me a moment to realize it was me.

'What the hell…? Is that… me?' I thought dumbfounded. _**'MAKE YOUR POINT!' **_Psy roared in my head giving me a bit of a head ache.

I looked over towards Hunter he too looked very afraid and when he noticed I was looking at him he got up and backed away. I let my gaze travel over towards Spyro and Cynder and yet again faces of fear. The look on Cynder's face made me cringe inside.

I looked away closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. 'No, I've done enough.' I thought and looked at my refection again. I was glad to see my original face. I put my locket away and sat down. "Look I'm sorry I stole from you, and I'll try to make it up to you some day."

Carrie looked surprised for a moment before she raised an eyebrow and gave me a suspicious look. She then turned over towards Narran. "My shift's done have fun guarding that thing." She said and walked back over what I was assuming to be the doctor's hut.

The small crowd started to fade along with the fear. Hunter walked back over to the post and cautiously sat down again. Narran walked up to me and said.

"Quite the show you put up there." He then dropped some raw meat and placed a cup full of water next to me. I picked up the meat and examined it. _'I wouldn't recommend eating that, raw meat will make us sick.' _Sane warned. _**'No shit Sherlock.' **_Psy said bitterly. I was assuming he was still mad from me not making my point.

"Um… I can't eat this." I said to the guard.

Narran simply crossed his arms. "If you won't eat it you'll starve."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that I won't it's that I can't eat-" I was cut off by a familiar feminine voice shouting.

"Narran is the creature awake!?" I looked over to my right to see Shelia running over to us with some papers in her han- ugh god dammit _paws_ along with ink and a quill. She skidded to a halt next to Narran.

Narran chuckled and said. "Obviously."

Shelia looked over at me and her eyes widened. "I heard it can speak. Can it speak!?"

I groaned and face palmed. Shelia looked a bit distressed and said. "Oh! I'm sorry you don't have to hit yourself."

I started to shake my head still in a face palm. 'Why is this happening to me?'

Narran smiled. "Yes it can speak but it doesn't seem to want to eat its food."

I took my hand off my face and looked up at the sky. 'Lord if you have mercy… KILL ME NOW!'

Sheila (who creepily hadn't stopped staring at me) gave me a questioning look. "Why won't you eat your food?"

I sighed. "It's not that I _won't _it's that I _can't _If I eat that food I'll get sick."

Shelia placed herself down on the ground and put the papers down in front of her. She then put down the ink, dipped her quill in it, and started writing down notes. "Oh, are you an herbivore?" She asked.

"No I'm an omnivore but I cannot eat meat raw, it needs to be cooked to get bacteria off because my immune system is not as strong as yours." I explained.

Wave goodbye to your head wanka, backstab that HA HA HA HA sorry I just sniped the spy.

She jotted down more notes and asked. "Since you're an omnivore can you eat apples?" (Aww that's apples mate.)

I nodded my head. "Yes as long as they're clean."

Shelia scribbled some more notes and turned her head towards Narran. "Go get him some apples."

Narran rolled his eyes. "Why don't you do this later when you actually have a table to write on?"

"Because I need to talk to him before Chief Prowlus gets here we don't know what will become of the creature." Shelia explained.

'Great now I'll probably be killed by this Prowlus guy…' I thought as I took a sip out of my cup.

"Well I can't just leave you alone with this potentially dangerous creature." Narran said.

Shelia glared. "I'll be fine, now go get some apples!" She snapped.

Narran flinched a bit. "Okay jeez you're always so bossy when you're studying something new." He then walked over to different hut.

Shelia turned her attention back to me. "Sorry about that now, are you male or female?"

I sighed. _**'Why are you answering this cat's questions? She could use the information against you.' **_Psy pointed out. 'You worry too much; I only answered those questions so I could get food I wouldn't be vomiting later.'

"I'm sorry did I offend you?" Sheila snapped me out of my thoughts I realized I hadn't answered her question. She had a worried expression on her face.

I simply said. "No, I'm a male." She jotted down more notes.

'_**I'm telling you she could use this information against you.' **_Psy warned. 'I'm just telling her I'm a male what's the harm in that?' I asked. _**'She could try and seduce you now that she knows you're a male, use it as a mind control.' **_He said. I was dumbfounded b that remark. 'Just what type of dimension do you think this is?' _'I must agree with Seth here you are being too paranoid.' _Sane piped up. 'Yeah I expected this type of talk from Sanity not you Psy.' I thought as I took a sip out of my cup.

Shelia perked up when she saw that. "Interesting… you don't use your tongue to lap up the water?"

I put the cup down. "No because I do not have to."

I saw Narran coming back with an apple he walked up to me and threw the apple on the ground next to me. I picked it up and bit into it, man it was good to have food again.

Narran tapped Shelia with his paw. "Get up Shelia your dad Chief Prowlus is here."

The end.

GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No worries mate HA HA HA HA!

**A/N: I'm back guys. I think I know what I'm going to do with the romance in this story. There is going to be both Spyro x Cynder and Seth x Cynder (No harems) as in there is going romance with both of them but who is Cynder going end up with? You decide. The reason I'm asking you is because I am a big Spyro x Cynder fan and I don't want to be "That guy" who takes Cynder away from Spyro unless the readers want it. And if Seth doesn't end up with Cynder there will be other options for him. Other than that tell me if you like the story or dislike it and or if I have errors, see you guys next time.**


	9. Anger

Chief Prowlus walked up to me.

"We found you a way home."

A portal appeared in front of me I then walked though it lived happily ever after.

Abrupt ending,

**A/N: April Fools! I got you there didn't I-oh shit its **_**August**_** first…**

**Author: Damn it that means you are getting another chapter… and I was hoping to just slack off this week. *sigh* fine let me type one up… **

**Author: You do know you can start reading while I'm typing right?**

Oh, that's my cue okay**.**

*clears throat*

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence' _

'_Sane'_

'Seth'

Chapter 9

Well this was great, now that there Chief was here I was probably going to be executed. I looked over towards the entrance of the town and saw three Khajiit walking through the gates. The one leading them was what I was to be this Prowlus.

He walked up to the post me and Hunter were next to and looked over at Spyro and Cynder.

"Dragons… Bah. Do you have such little respect for our laws, that you formed an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?"

Hunter looked up and the chief. "Chief Prowlus! Malefor… he alone is the one responsible." He then gestured over towards Spyro. "This dragon is our last hope… you must see that!"

As they were talking I noticed a small crowd around us including the three sisters.

Chief Prowlus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes the purple dragon… I know the story!" He then pointed at Hunter accusingly. "But unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young…" He then glared over at Cynder. "And I have not forgotten either, what _she _has done." He turned back to Hunter a disappointed look on his face. "I relied on you Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village, to protect it." He knelt down to Hunter's eye level. "But you chose to abandon us… and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."

Hunter glared at him. "The dangers are all around us." He then gestured towards me. "That thing should provide enough evidence."

I glared at Hunter. 'Yeah, screw you too buddy.' I was just sitting over here eating my apple minding my own damn business.

Prowlus looked over towards me. "Ah yes, the bald ape thief. You gave my guards quite the workout didn't you rodent?"

I glared daggers at him, standing up and clenching my fists. _**'That insignificant little fur ball!' **_Psy growled in my head as I broke the apple core in my hand.

Chief Prowlus eyed me up and down. He turned over to Narran. "Why are his hands not bound?"

"Well I was going to until Shelia "suggested" or more of demanded for me not to." Narran said crossing his arms.

The Chief turned his head over towards Shelia giving her a questioning look. "And why is that my daughter?"

Shelia walked up to her father. "Well father it is clear he is not an ape if you look as his structure." She said pointing over at me. "He could be a new advanced species, just look at his robes, they are defiantly not similar to any robes I've seen."

Prowlus looked over me again. "You are right when it comes to that… but how do you know it's a male hmm?" He said raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

Shelia's cheeks turned a bit red and she looked away. "N-not in the way you think father, he told me." She then straightened up and pointed over towards the bag and the sword I tried to steal.

'Have those been sitting there the whole time?'

"He tried to steal those items and almost managed to escape the village with them but me and your other daughters got back from our search for him just in time to incapacitate him." She informed. "If he is a new species I thought we should welcome him."

"He is probably just some low life thief. Or an abomination cast out from his tribe." The Chief said turning towards me giving me a disgusted look. "He probably couldn't even hold up in a fight."

That got me going. 'What a little bastard!' I thought angrily. _**'We could tear that pathetic little cat into pieces!' **_Psy roared.

"Do you wanna make that bet?" I threatened outstretching my arms a bit giving him a "come at me bro" stance. I felt power rising in my body and my hood appeared again. I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "So the abomination speaks? Do not overestimate yourself creature, you would not be able to even scratch me."

That was my breaking point. 'I've been alone, scared, tossed around, beaten up by a girl, embarrassed, and struggling to survive without a god damn break!' I thought angrily. 'I've had enough of this shit!' I couldn't take it anymore.

The anger and frustration raising. My smile grew, and the power rising, it felt… good. I then knelt down and put my hand around the rope on my ankle. With one quick yank the robe snapped and I untangled the rest of it off my ankle. I stood up my smile getting wider. When I looked up the crowd took a step back except for Relia and Narran the both had their swords drawn.

I looked over towards Prowlus he put himself in front of Shelia with his sword drawn.

'_**As if he could protect her… fool.' **_Psy spoke up. _**'Kill them.' **_

I started to advance towards them and hunch over a bit the power kept rising and I started to lose myself in it. I was going to kill them, make them pay… _'Wait… Seth… don't.' _Sane rasped. I stopped. _'Don't let the power control you…' _He pleaded. I snorted and looked down. 'Why not? It's not like they have done anything for me? **They'll probably just kill me anyways.' **Psychotic's voice and mine seemed to merge.

I was so focused on the conversation in my head that I didn't hear someone say. "Shelia what are you doing?!"

'_But what about the last time you let it happen? During the incident with your parents?' _ Sane asked. That hit home and I felt the power falter a bit. I then flinched when a paw landed on my shoulder and looked up to see Shelia giving me a pleading look. _'Do you really want that to happen again?' _

"Please don't do this… my father is just angry and scared, and I can tell you are too. Please stop and I will do whatever is in my power to try and work this out between you two." Shelia whispered.

'_You are not a monster…' _Sane said. _**'Oh but you are, use your power. LET US FREE!' **_Psy commanded. I looked into Shelia's sapphire eyes they were pleading and sincere I could tell she just wanted to help me.

I stood up straight and looked down at her; she was about an inch and a half shorter than me, and said.

"Why are you trying to help me?"

Her gaze softened. "Because when I look at you I see a scared and confused creature that is need of help."

She kind of reminded me of Dean then. I let the power fade in my body. "Alright but I have your word?"

She then took her paw of my shoulder and used her claw to make an X shape over her heart. "Cross my heart."

'They have that here? Interesting…' I thought. _**'No! Do not trust her! She will stab us in the back!' **_Psy growled. I then shrugged. 'Life's about taking risks.'

"Okay then now what?" I asked.

Shelia turned to her father. "Father, the creature has agreed on not attacking us as long as he is not harmed."

'I didn't even think of saying that… clever girl.' I thought

Her father looked at her shocked it took him a little bit to recover but when he did he looked over at me skeptically. "Well… as long as you keep your word I shall not-

Um, dude you're not done typing yet.

**Author: I know. I'm working on it!**

I can wait until you're done.

**Author: No keep reading or the viewers will get bored!**

At the pace you're typing? What pace do you want me to read it at?

Weeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllll….. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss llllllllllllooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnggggg asssssssss-

**Author: Okay, okay! Stop! Just give me a second to type it.**

**20 minutes later…**

**Author: Alright done happy know. **

Very much so, I got my afternoon nap.

Now let's go.

"Well… as long as you keep your word I shall not cause any harm against you as long as you do not harm my village."

He then walked up to me and got in my face glaring. "But if you do harm anyone here, you will wish you were never born." He said menacingly. "And you still have to pay for your crimes."

I just simply stared back at him. He snorted and started to walk away but then a guard came running in from the gates.

"Grublins!" Prowlus jerked his head over towards the shouting guard. "In the valley! Prepare your weapons!"

I looked up to see a fireball strike a building setting it a flame. The crowd scattered some of them screaming. Prowlus looked around in fear and glared over at Spyro and Cynder.

"Now see what you've done?"

Spyro got up. "Let us go! We can help!"

Prowlus scoffed. "Our warriors can handle this."

He then looked over towards his daughters. "You three, you will be our last defense, round up the village people and take them to the barracks, defend them with your lives."

The three sisters all nodded and said. "Yes father." The then all went all around the village gathering up civilians.

I looked over towards the entrance to see Khajiits battling flying grublins. The Khajiits were putting up a good fight but there were a lot of grublins and they were starting to break through.

Cynder walked up to Prowlus. "Now is not the time to be stubborn!"

"Hey a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset I'd listen to them if I were you." Sparx spoke up.

Prowlus put his hand up to his chin and looked over towards the battle. The Khajiits were starting to lose the fight; buildings were being set on fire.

He then took a key out from his pocket. "Alright but if you double cross me, you will regret it."

He then unlocked the magical object. 'Were the hell did he even get that?' Spyro and Cynder then ran over towards the battle.

Chief Prowlus was about to go with them when he stopped and looked over at me and Narran.

"Narran tie up the creature again I do not trust him." He then took off towards the battle.

Narran looked over towards me and brought out a chain. "I was going to use this earlier but Shelia stopped me." He then walked over towards me one hand on his sword. "Come here."

I took a step back, I could easily out run this guy but I only had one apple for energy and I wanted to save that for a dire situation.

He was about three feet away from me at this point. 'Give me power for my legs and somewhat for my right arm.' I thought and when I felt the power I made a quick motion forward and closed the gap between us in a second. He wore a face of shock and then I punched him in his muzzle. He stumbled back holding his muzzle a little blood coming from his nose. I then closed the gap again and punched him in the stomach. He held it in pain and went down to one knee. I then spun in a 360 motion brining the back of my fist down on the back of his head. He then fell to the ground unconscious.

I took a step back amazed that I did all of that within ten seconds. 'That was awesome, how am I so fast?' I thought. _'It is your ability.' _Sane replied. 'What do you mean _my _ability wasn't it just one of yours?' I questioned. I heard a sigh. _'We have our abilities; did you not expect to have any? Your abilities are: speed in executing moves, reactions, and quick thinking.' _I kinda felt like Spiderman at that moment.

I looked around and spotted the sword and pack I tried to steal. 'Well nobody's stopping me now.' I thought as I walked over towards them and picked up the pack. I swung it around my back and picked up the sword. 'This is an awesome sword.' I thought. I tore off a piece of bread from a loaf and started eating.

I then heard grublin language behind me. "It's the creature!"

I spun around to see three bug like grublins staring at me and readied my sword. 'Good thing I finished that bread, I'm gonna need the energy.'

"Get out your clubs we are here to capture it _alive_!" The middle one said. The then all brought out clubs that just looked like big sticks, but they would probably hurt like hell.

I backed up a bit pointing my sword at them. _**'Do you even know how to use that?' **_Psy questioned. 'My sword? F*** yeah I know how to use it. What's so hard about swish, swish, stab?' I questioned. (If anyone gets that reference…) _'We're doomed.' _Sane said. He was right I only knew those moves and only that.

A grublin flew over to me and swung his club. I blocked with my sword and stepped back a bit. 'Sane give me a shield around my left arm.' I advised. I saw a faint purple shield around my arm and raised it as the grublin attacked again. The club recoiled off the shield and there was a purple ripple on the impact sight of the shield. 'Does anyone know how to fight?' I asked I blocked another attack. Things were getting hairy the three grublins were surrounding me.

'_**I thought you didn't like to kill?' **_Psy commented. 'Well right know I don't have much of a choice.' It was around the afternoon and since the buildings were being set on fire I couldn't hide in any shadows.

'_Confidence is very skilled with a blade.' _Sane informed me. 'Well that's just gre-' My thoughts were cut off when I had the sudden urge to jump. I leapt in the air as all the grublins leapt for me but ended up barreling into each other. I landed on two of them knocking them out cold.

Unfortunately more grublins were gathering around be with their clubs out. 'Okay, okay, how do I get confidence out here?' I asked as I leapt back the third grublin getting up holing its head. I took my chance and punched him in the face. He went down hard.

'_You have to think of something that makes you confident.' _Sane said as I dodged a club thrown right at me. 'Okay, damn this is going to be hard.' I thought as two grublins swung there clubs at me I blocked them with my sword and shield. _**'What about your intelligence? Your teachers said you are quite smart.' **_Psy suggested. 'Well that's a start.' I thought as I shoved off both of the grublins.

I then heard a small voice in my head. _'…remember…Dean…' _ That was it he always encouraged me, his voice started playing out in my head. _"You're one of the strongest people I know." _I heard confidence what I was assuming to be confidence's voice a little more clear thistime. _'…Its working.' _I thought about Dean again. _"You wanna know how?" __'Almost there…' __"Because even though you lost your parents. You are still trying to move on with your life. And I respect you for that." _

A grublin leapt at me but I was ready I blocked his attack with my shield. My hand felt as if it was being guided and stabbed the grublin in its stomach. The grublin fell to the ground dead and I pulled my sword out of his stomach.

I looked up to see some of the grublins looking surprised. _'You can do this; just let me help you a bit.' _Con said in my head. I was getting cocky now; I got into a fighting stance. There were about four grublins left and I said. "Come at me fellas."

A grublin flew over to me club at the ready but in one quick motion I sidestepped and put my sword up and the grublin flew right into it, the sword piercing his neck. I unhinged the sword and leapt at another one and within a second stabbed him in his chest, he went down as well. Another grublin charged me but I spun around and bashed him with my shield. He stumbled back a bit and I cut his legs off, he fell to the ground in agony. I stepped over him and brought my sword down to his chest instantly killing him.

I looked over to the last grublin and he was standing there trembling with fear. I simply said. "Boo." And he flew off screaming.

'_It's good to be out again' _Con spoke up. 'I don't for how much longer though.' I thought. Sure I was confident know but probably not later.

I heard a scream and looked over to see Shelia trapped under a post desperately trying to get it off of her. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a burning wall of a hut start to collapse, it would land on top of her. I dropped my sword and my pack.

I glared in determination. 'Give me power! And shield my back, arms, back of my head, and hands!' I commanded. _'What-' _I didn't let him finish I dashed over towards the wall as it started to fall. But right as it was about to fall on Shelia I propped myself under it, holding it with my hands and back. Sane put up a shield thank god; it prevented any flames from burning me.

Shelia looked up and saw what I was doing. She looked shocked. The thing was damn heavy I need to get her out of there.

I was trying to think of something when I saw that Relia and Telia had run over here and were lifting up the post. The post lifted enough so that Shelia scrambled out of there and they dropped the post.

Once they were clear of the wreckage I dropped the wall and barely rolled out from underneath it before it collapsed.

I was picked up by someone and looked up to see Shelia looking over me in distress. "Are you okay!"

I rolled my shoulders getting the aches out. "Yeah I'm fine are you?"

She then calmed down a bit. "Yes miraculously I didn't break anything when the post fell on me."

I then heard someone say. "The creature has escaped! Get it!"

Shelia turned around. "Wait…"

I didn't hear the rest of it because I was already hauling out of there. I picked up my bag and sword and bolted for the gates.

They were open so I made a mad dash through them. But as I did I felt the instinct again and dodged three arrows. But I wasn't quick enough for the last one.

My leg screamed in pain but I had to keep moving. 'Try to reduce the pain…' I thought my teeth clenched. It reduced a bit as I ran into the forest. I made it a little ways in before I had to stop.

I propped myself up against a tree and looked down at my leg.

I had an arrow in my knee.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

**A/N: There's your next chapter. I would put a cover image if my computer wasn't being a bitch. But I want to thank all of the reviewers for their comments from most of your words of approval to CURRUPTION's… interesting comments thank you. Review more and I'll give you an imaginary cookie! And Sol1234 I know you commented three times about the SpyroxCynder thing but it's only gonna count as one vote sorry. **

**SpyroxCynder: 2**

**SethxCynder: 0 **


	10. Why?

**Trophy Unlocked: The tenth chapter: Write and publish ten chapters.**

**(Yes I'm a Playstation fan boy. Oh you like Xbox? Well SCREW Y-nah I'm just kidding… we all have our own opinions and I respect yours. But enough of my rambling.)**

**A/N: Hello everybody Idiocy here. Why am I talking first? Well you know those unrelenting forces some of you guys shot at me? You see I managed to evade them but… Unfortunately you managed to hit the narrator aka Seth right through a wall and he is none too happy about it.**

YOU ASSHOLES!

**Author: See? You ticked him off.**

Why couldn't' that of hit YOU!?

**Author: Because I am *Makes pro stance* to pro! ***SMACK*** OW! What the hell man!**

You told me to hit you if you got to cocky.

**Author: Oh, right thanks. You gonna read this thing or what?**

Yeah, yeah, as long as I don't get fus roh dahed again.

**Author: Dude, you just tempted fate…**

DAMN IT! Ugh… let's just get this over with…

**(Oh, and there is a decent amount of swearing in this one)**

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 10

'GAH! Ugh… now I know why those Nordic bastards were whining all the time.' The pain was gruesome the arrow had entered from the back of my knee and pierced right through it. I slid down the tree to a sitting position holding my knee in the process.

'_**We cannot leave that in there, we must pull it out.'**_ Psy said much to my demise but I knew he was right.

'God dammit, this is going to hurt like hell!' I thought as I gripped the arrow. _'Do it quickly. Psychotic give him a bit of power to his arm.' _Sane instructed.

I tightened my grip on the back of the arrow ready to rip it out. 'Okay, okay one… two… three!'

I then ripped out the arrow and cried out in pain. I looked down at my knee it was covered in blood and was burning with pain. My eyes watered and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Shit! That hurt a lot…" I mumbled as I threw the arrow away.

'_**Why did you even help that Khajiit? We could have gotten out of there if you just left unnoticed while the fighting was going on.' **_Psy said. 'I couldn't just leave her there…' I thought. _**'Sure you could of! If you left her we wouldn't be in this mess!' **_Psy shouted.

'The only reason I helped her is because she is the only damn thing that showed me kindness on this planet! Now shut up!' I shot at him. Without her I'd probably be dead by now.

I looked up at the sky. 'I'm probably just an idiot though; now look at where we are…'

_'You did the right thing… do you regret your decision?' _Con asked sounding a little weak. I chuckled 'Not one bit… she probably has more worth than I do anyways…' I thought bitterly. I then looked down solemnly. 'She has friends, family, a life to live… and what do I have? Nothing, nothing at all…' Tears started to form in my eyes. 'No friends… no place to call home… no… parents.'

"_ALLEN NO!" _My mother's voice rang out in my head. _'No! Don't go back to the memory! We must have faith!' _Sane pleaded.

I snorted. _"They have a child…" _The bastard's voice was next in my memory. 'It's not like I can do anything with this leg… I'll either be captured by the Khajiits or more likely the grublins, WHAT HOPE DO WE HAVE!' I screamed in my mind.

_'I am… losing him again…' _Con said weakly. I noticed a stirring in my pocket and my IPod seemed to be levitated out of it. 'What the…?' I thought. _'I can levitate things remember?' _Sane said as the IPod turned on. I noticed it had an 85% battery. _'We do not need to lose more moral due to the memory so you are going to release your emotions a different way. As the therapist said signing a song may help.' _Sane said as he began scrolling through the songs. I had a lot of the songs on my IPod that were instrumental versions. Why because I would sing to Danny… I warned you about judging me.

'I don't even have any headphones.' I pointed out. _'Ah! Don't complain think of this as an apology for doubting you back in the caves.' _Sane said as he picked a song.

It started to play and I thought. 'I'm not doing this…'

'_Do you want me to start? Fine.' _

**Song start:**

'_Yeah… Yo!' _

_'Please sing Seth…' _Con pleaded in the middle of the song.

'_This is not the end, this is not the beginning,' _

'Why it's not going to help anything.' I replied

'_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision,' _

_'Because we must… carry on… please, your mother wouldn't want you to give in…' _Con said.

'_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm,' _

He had to use that one on me. 'Fine but I'll wait for the next singer.'

'_And though the words sound steady something's empty within them,'_

_'Thank you…' _And with that con faded into my mind.

_'We say yeah fist flying up in the air,' _

_'Like we're holding on to something invisible there,'_

_'Cause were living at the mercy of the pain and the fear,'_

_'Until we get it, forget it, make it all disappear.' _

Then I began to sing. "Waiting for the end to come"

"Wishing I had strength to stand."

"This is not what I had planned,"

"It's out of my control…"

"Flying at the speed of light,"

"Thoughts were spinning in my head,"

"So many things were left unsaid,"

"It's hard to let you gooooooo…."

"I know what it takes to move on,"

"I know how it feels to lie,"

"All I wanna do is trade this life for something new"

"Holding on to what I haven't got!"

"Sitting in an empty room"

"Trying to forget the past"

"This was never meant to last,"

"I wish it wasn't soooo…"

"I know what it takes to move on,"

"I know how it feels to lie…"

"All I wanna do is trade this life for something new"

"Holding on to what I haven't "

"Got!" _(Yo, yo)_

_'What was left when the fire was gone?'_

_'I thought it felt right but that right was wrong'_

_'All caught up in the eye of the storm'_

_'And trying to figure out what it's like moving on'_

_'And I don't even know what kind of things I said'_

_'My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead'_

_'So picking up the pieces now where to begin?'_

_'The hardest part of ending is starting again!' _

'Oooooohhh!'

'All I wanna do is trade this life for something new,'

'Holding on to what I haven't…'

'Got!'

_'This is not the end this is not the beginning'_

_'Just a voice riot rocking every revision'_

'_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm' _(I'm holding on to what I haven't…)

'_Though the word sound steady something's empty within them' _(Got!)

'_We say yeah fists flying up in the air.'_

'_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there'_

'_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear' _(Holding on to what I haven't…)

'_Until we get it, forget it, make it all disappear.' _(Gooo….)

"…oooot!"

**End song: linkin Park, waiting for the end. (You should listen to it if you haven't before.)**

Hot tears streamed down my face. I needed that, I really did.

'Why me... of all the god damn people…' I thought while sobbing. I was huddled up against the tree my face in my arms bawling my eyes out. Don't judge me, you be in my situation and not cry. I'm not made of stone…

I lifted my head up. "Why did I get stuck with this life… get thrown in this god damn world? Why? WHY!" I shouted into the trees. "Why did I have to lose everything?! AGAIN!?"

I was fed up… I was so frustrated that I was thrown into this world right when I was getting used to my own. 'Now I'm stuck here… Why. ME!' I questioned to no one in particular. I then punched the ground my fist making a small crater.

I then heard a rustling in the bushes to my left. I quickly crawled over to my sword, picked it up and pointed it towards the bushes positioning myself on my back. 'Probably some grublins, they won't take me without a fight!' I thought.

But it wasn't grublins, it was Shelia. She had her paws up and was slowly walking over towards me. "It's okay," she said in a calming voice "it's only me; you don't have to be afraid."

_**'Do not trust her! I'm warning you!' **_Psy hissed. I still had my sword raised, shaking, my mind believing anything at the moment.

She calmly and slowly walked over to me, took the hilt of my sword, and lowered it. She spoke in the same comforting tone. "See, I won't hurt you."

I looked at her tears still streaming. Her eyes showed compassion and sympathy, it was comforting to say the least. I dropped the sword and she held my hand in her paws.

"That was a beautiful song." She suddenly spoke up. I looked down a bit embarrassed that she heard me sing.

"What are you holding on to?" She asked. I gave her a puzzled look.

"In the song you said you were holding on to something, what was it?" She explained.

"My world…" I mumbled. But she heard me, probably due to her cat ears.

Her ears perked up. "What do you mean? This isn't your world?"

I looked up at her. "I'm not even sure this is even my dimension."

She gasped and put her paw up to her mouth. "Then that means… your holding on to your home. You must have friends, family, parents! All wondering where you are!" She gave me a sympathetic look.

I looked down and started to cry again when she mentioned parents. Unfortunately, she seemed to notice that.

"You must have parents… right?" She asked tilting her head.

"No… *sob* there… gone…" I said solemnly. I started to cry harder bringing one hand up to my face crying into it.

I then flinched when I felt someone embrace me. I looked up to see Shelia had her arms around me.

"So that's what your hanging on too, I know the pain." She whispered sadly.

When she broke the embrace I gave her a questioning look. "How do you know the pain?" I asked, somewhat bitterly.

A sad smile went across her face. "Because-" Shelia was cut off when Telia came running out of the bushed Sheila had come from.

"Sis, I know you're having quality time with your boyfriend but we have to go! Grublins are closing in!" She said in a hasty tone.

'Boy_**fri**__end!?_' Sane, Psy, and I all thought at the same time dumbfounded.

Shelia blushed a bit and stood up scanning the area. "Where are they coming from?" She asked.

Telia pointed towards the trees behind me. "From what I can hear that direction."

'_I wish we had her hearing…' _Sane mumbled.

Telia looked towards her sister. "We need to move now!"

Shelia gestured towards me. "We can't just leave him behind; he can't run on that leg of his."

Telia sighed. "If you want your boyfriend to come along then you're going to have to carry him."

Shelia blushed and knelt down next to me. "He's not my boyfriend!"

'_Rejected!' _Sane sneered. 'Shut it Sane!' I growled back.

Shelia then put her arms underneath me and scooped me up. _**'She's stronger than she looks…' **_Psy commented.

I still had my bag strapped around my back and I picked up my sword before she lifted me up. But I then noticed my dagger was missing. 'Damn! Must have left it at the village.'

I then heard some commotion behind me. Shelia must of heard it too because she turned towards the noise and got into a defensive stance. Suddenly grublins burst out of the trees and halted a few meters in front of us. They eyed us for a moment before one said.

"They have the creature!" Then most of the grublins took out their weapons.

But when they drew them an arrow pierced right through the head of one of the grublins. I looked over to see Telia had her bow out she then shouted.

"Run!" And sprinted into the trees behind us. Sheila didn't hesitate to follow.

With me in her arms she quickly ran after her sister. Now I felt like I lost some man points for being the "damsel in distress" I felt like I was the one who should be saving her. (Ladies don't ask… it's a moral thing.)

As she was running I looked back to see a horde of grublins chasing after us. My pupils shrank and I said.

"Get me to some red crystals!"

Sheila looked down at me confused. "Why?"

I looked up at her. "No time just do it!" I said in a stressed tone. The grublins were gaining on us and we wouldn't outrun them much longer.

Sheila looked forward toward her sister and shouted. "Telia!"

"What!" Telia shouted as she looked back at us.

"You know these woods better than anyone can you take us to some red crystals!?" Shelia asked.

Telia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but why?"

"No time to explain!" I shouted at her.

She held her questioning gaze for a bit before changing the direction she was running in. "Okay then… follow me!"

Shelia banked left and sprinted after her sister. The grublins still hot on our heels.

'Sane!' I shouted in my mind. _'Yeah?' _Sane replied. 'When I am fully healed I want you to charge up a force push!' I explained. _'That's risky but I trust your decision, how powerful do you want it to be?'_ He asked. I looked back at the massive wave of grublins. 'As powerful as you can make it!' I replied.

I looked up at Shelia. "Shelia when we reach the crystals put me next to one and buy me some time!"

Shelia looked down at me and nodded. "I trust you, please don't let me down."

'_**When you are fully healed go hide in some shadows… these Khajiits can fend for themselves, we've helped them enough already.' **_Psy said. I was a bit ticked that he said that. 'I'm not just going to leave them!' I replied. _**'Why not? You'll probably just end up in the same position your were in last time if you help them again!' **_Psy shot at me. 'Can it Psy! I've heard enough out of you!' I growled. _**'Fine, but don't blame me when we are hauled off by the grublins.' **_Psy mumbled.

I noticed that we were approaching a clearing and I saw a red and green crystal formation. The red one had many crystals. 'Good, I should be able to heal pretty fast…' I thought as we broke into the clearing.

Shelia ran over to the crystal and put me beside them.

"That's your plan?" Telia asked. "Just prop him up against this crystal and leave him to the grublins? That's cold…"

I glared up at her. "Just hold off the grublins for a bit!" I shouted my leg rapidly healing.

As the grublins broke into the clearing Telia loaded her bow and shot another one. "Shelia if we die for him I swear…"

Shelia stood up and drew her sword. A grublin charged her and Sheila's paw lit up creating some sort of flare. The grublin was blinded by it and missed Shelia as she stepped to the side. Shelia tripped the grublin and as it fell drove the sword into its back.

Telia shot another grublins and looked over at her sister. "I guess you did learn something from Relia."

I was a bit shocked at what Shelia did. 'She knows magic?' I thought. _'Dude this whole place is filled with magic.' _Sane replied. 'I know but still…'

'_**Your leg is fully healed you twit!' **_Psy shouted in my mind, making me jump a bit. I looked down to see that he was right; all that was left was the hole in my jeans. 'Sane!' I thought. _'On it!' _He replied.

I looked up to see that the sisters were starting to get overwhelmed by the grublins. I stood up and felt energy coursing through both my arms. My leg that used to have the arrow in it was a little numb but I managed. I looked at my arms to see what looked like purple waves of energy coursing around them.

I clenched my fists and tightened up my arms as the power reached its max. I shouted. "EVERBODY DUCK!" Telia got down immediately but Shelia looked back at me. When she saw my arms her eyes widened and she quickly got down on the ground. The grublins were confused by this act and I took my chance.

I then thrust my arms forward unclenching my fists. I felt the energy release from my arms and a huge wave of energy was shot at the grublins. It passed over the two sisters and the grublins were all sent flying in different directions.

My vision blurred as I stood there. My limbs felt weak and I fell to my knees placing my hands on the ground for support. _'I used as much energy as we could spare…' _Sane said weakly. I looked behind me and saw the green crystal formation. I slowly crawled my way over to it and sat down next to it the energy gaining in my body. I then took out another apple from my bag and started eating.

I looked up to see the two sisters a few feet away from me. They were starring at me slack jawed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Shelia shook her head as if to get out of a daze. "That was amazing! How do you have so much power!?" She said with awe.

I just shrugged and continued on eating my apple.

Telia then smirked. "Even I have to admit that was pretty awesome, I'm glad you used it on them and not us."

Shelia then knelt down and looked at my leg. "How did your leg heal so fast?"

I pointed over towards the red crystal. "I seem to be able to absorb energy from the red crystals, I don't know how though." I replied.

Shelia looked over towards the red crystal and then towards the green one behind me. "Interesting… you're gaining energy from the green crystal correct?" She asked.

"Yep." I said and took another bite out of the apple.

Shelia then had a frustrated look on her face. "I wish I had my notes here with me…"

Telia then padded her on the back. "Don't worry little sis once we get back to the camp you can take all the notes you want on this guy."

I then froze up a bit. 'They're going to try and take me back to the camp!'

"Speaking of which we should probably get going, it's getting dark." Telia commented.

I looked up and did notice the sun was low in the sky. 'Good I should be able to hide well at night.'

My "sense" went off and I quickly caught the back end of Telia's dagger. I shoved her back and quickly stood up my eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

"Telia I told you let me talk to him first!" Shelia shouted.

I stepped back a bit. But Telia grabbed my sweatshirt and shoved my back against the crystal successfully pinning me. I glared at Telia, she simply smirked.

"Where do you think you're going?" She taunted. Remember without power I'm just a scrawny little guy. 'I'm losing man points fast.' I though embarrassed.

I was about to ask for power when Shelia spoke up again. "Telia stop! Let me talk to him."

Telia snorted. "You can talk to him right know."

Shelia sighed. "Look creature, I want to take you back to the village to sort things out with my father." I gave her a skeptical look and she carried on. "You are considered a thief but when we get back to the village I will help you plead your case."

_**'I doubt that would work… her father doesn't like us very much. And I do not want to be tied to post and laughed at again.' **_Psy commented. 'For once I agree with you, give me strength we should have plenty.' I thought.

"Well?" Telia questioned.

I looked over at Shelia. "Thanks for the offer but…" I felt the power rising in my arms. "… I'm gonna have to decline." I then shoved Telia off of me sending her stumbling back, surprised by my new strength. I bolted into the tree flipped my hood up and disappeared into the shadows.

What are you doing?

**Author: Hmm? Oh sorry just looking at some of the trophies you can get. Like "People like your story: Get ten favs." That one might happen then there is. "Reviews feed my soul: Get fifty reviews" Not sure about that one. "I have a lot of stalkers: Get fifty followers." *Snorts* Yeah right! "People really like your story: Get fifty favs." As if! I've already got the ones like get ten followers and get ten reviews but anyway read!**

**A little while later…**

It was getting dark out…

I had gotten lucky and found a nice stream with fresh, untainted water and also a nice cave without any dragons or other animals looking for food occupying them. I had marked some trees from the cave to the water just in case I was going to be stuck here for a while.

'Great, nice rock hard floor to sleep on…' I thought as I put my bag down for a make shift pillow. _**'At least the cave will be dark in the morning so you will be invisible if something walks in.' **_Psy commented. 'Yeah, at least we have that.' I thought as I put my head down on my bag.

I started to tear up a bit. 'I miss home guys… I really do…' The funny thing is I never thought I'd say that ever since the "incident." _'We know you do, we are you after all, just try not to think about it.' _Sane tried to comfort me. 'Yeah… well see you guys in my dreams…' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**POV switch Cynder.**

Cynder was currently sitting outside a small cave with Sparx next to her. Spyro had suggested her to do so while he scoped out the cave for any dangers. Sparx had suggested to stay outside to "guard" Cynder but she knew it was just because he was too scared to go in the cave.

"All clear!" Spyro shouted from inside the cave.

"Are you sure? There could be some scary-I mean cowardly monster hiding in a place you didn't check!" Sparx shouted back.

Cynder heard a sigh from inside the tunnel. "Yes Sparx I'm sure this is perfectly safe." Spyro responded.

Cynder gave Sparx a sly look. "Watch out Sparx something might just get you."

Sparx glared. "Yeah, well I'm sleeping as far away from you as I can!"

Cynder smirked. "What makes you think that will stop me? I might just want a tasty might night snack."

Sparx's eyes shrink to pinpricks and he flew inside the cave panicking. "Spyro! She's gonna eat me!"

Cynder chuckled as she entered the cave. Spyro was smiling and looked like he was stifling a laugh. "Come on Sparx she's only teasing."

Sparx hid behind Spyro and said. "Well I don't want to become dragonfly stew!"

Spyro chuckled and looked over at Cynder. Cynder looked back as she sat down and curled her tail around her legs. Spyro walked over and sat down beside her.

"Too bad we couldn't find Meadow today; he's going to have to hold out until tomorrow." Spyro said.

Cynder and Spyro were tasked by Chief Prowlus to recover Meadow in order to let Hunter free. It was getting dark out and they were forced to wait for the morning to carry on with their search.

"Yeah, I hope he'll be okay." Cynder said.

Cynder then remembered something. "Spyro, you said The Chronicler contacted you about the creature, what did he say?" She asked.

Spyro perked up. "Oh yeah, well he said that he wanted to give the information he had of the creature to the creature first."

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

"Well he said that he wanted us to gain "Seth's" trust and have him tell us what The Chronicler has to say." Spyro explained.

"But then why did "Seth" try to make you contact The Chronicler?" Cynder asked.

"Apparently The Chronicler cannot contact the creature due to it having barriers in his mind that he doesn't know about." Spyro explained. "So we have to tell Seth that he needs to allow The Chronicler in his mind."

Cynder thought that it was a bit strange that Seth had barriers he didn't know about. "Did The Chronicler say anything else?"

Spyro looked down. "Two things, one he said that Malefor is pursuing Seth for the power he holds."

Cynder gasped at that, it hit home for her to know that Malefor was trying to corrupt Seth like Malefor had corrupted her.

"He also gave us advice for gaining Seth's trust, his exact word were: "Cynder may be a good listener." Spyro added in.

Cynder was a bit surprised. "What does he mean by that?" She asked.

Spyro shrugged. "I don't know, I was hoping you might have an idea."

"Would you two quit yapping!? I'm trying to sleep over here!" Sparx spoke up.

Spyro shook his head. "Goodnight Cynder." He said as he put his head down and yawned.

Cynder rested her head on her paws. 'Cynder may be a good listener' Spyro's words rang in Cynder's head as she too drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Man that's a long chapter, you better had enjoyed. I just want to say thanks again for all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed my story, believe it or not this is actually my first fic and I thought I was going to be a terrible writer so again thank you… and in come the flame comments… I don't know why I just have a feeling. I have that bad of luck.**

**Oh and I was very surprised to see so many Seth x Cynder comments gonna have to change some story plans.**

**Btw you can change you vote at anytime unless you're a guest because I don't know if it's the same guy or not. **

**Seth x Cynder: 5**

**Spyro x Cynder: 2**


	11. An Interesting Encounter

**Trophy unlocked: People like your story: get ten favs.**

Oh, hello again. I swear you guys have terrible aim… What am I talking about? Well you guys missed me with the unrelenting forces and nailed Idiocy.

**Author: *Death stare***

You guys need to stop and make sure you're actually hitting your targets, now let's see if Idiocy will talk.

**Author: *sigh* yes I will talk, as to Lorrak's comment I do hope to continue this story to then end. But you never know what the future will bring. I'm kinda having a down time at the moment… My mother just got over having thyroid cancer and before you ask she is fine, the doctors caught it before it could do any permanent damage. But you know what? Now my grandmother has leukemia… it went from one family member to the next apparently. I'm having one hell of a summer vacation I can tell you that. So I'm writing a lot to take my mind off of it. I hope that I do finish this story and not become a lazy ass in the future. And don't take this as if to go easy on me in the comments, If there is something bad in my story I want to know about it. **

Okay is that all?

**Author: Yeah enough of my sob story and rambling. Oh and Siris… Give me my twenty bucks back.**

Alright let's get this rolling.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 11

Cynder awoke from her sleep. She looked up to see her and Spyro were huddled together.'Must have done this in our sleep.' She thought as she stood up carefully so not to disturb Spyro. 'I can't get that creature out of my head.'

She dreamt about the creature, how it saved her in the catacombs. 'I need some air... ' She then walked out of the cave and looked up at the starry night sky. 'Why did he save me? Out of all the dragons?'Cynder then remembered when Spyro saved her. 'Well maybe it could have been like that, but the creature doesn't even know me. Does he?' Cynder then looked down at the ground. 'Maybe he does… he did come from The Well of Souls.' She then jerked her head up. 'Maybe he is from the place The Dark Master was sealed in! Maybe when he saw the portal he took his chance to escape from Malefor!' Cynder then shook her head. 'No, Hunter said he didn't know who The Dark Master was until they reminded him.' Cynder then looked up at the sky again. 'Just what is "Seth" and where did he come from?'

She then looked back down. 'Well whatever Seth is he is trying to escape from Malefor so that means he can't be that bad.' But then Cynder remembered what Hunter told them about what Seth did to the grublins. She also remembered what Seth looked like in the village. 'He has another side to him… just like me…'

"_Cynder may be a good listener." _The words rang in Cynder's ears again. She then understood what The Chronicler meant. 'Maybe we are more alike than I thought… I might be the only one who understands what he is going through…' Cynder then wore a face of determination. 'If Seth needs my help I will give him it, after all he saved my life.' Cynder turned around and started to walk into the cave. 'I just hope we get to him before Malefor does…'

**POV switch Seth**

"ALLEN NO!" My mother shouted my father's name down below.

I was in my bed, cold sweat dripping down my face. 'Wha… what is happening d-down there?' I thought as I slowly climbed out of bed. I could hear my mother sobbing downstairs.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard my mother scream. I slowly opened my door and tiptoed out into the hallway.

"Aww, look at the bitch cry." I heard an unfamiliar voice sneer it was a male voice from the sound of it.

I slowly made my way towards the stairs trying desperately not to make any noise.

"They have a child…" Another unfamiliar male voice said.

I then heard my mother's solemn broken voice say. "Not anymore, he's dead…"

I had almost made it to the stairs. 'Maybe I can help Mom and Dad if I sneak up on these guys.'

"I don't buy it he-" The voice was cut off when I put my foot down and a *creeaak* emitted from the floor.

"See as I told you he's upstairs right now."

"I WON"T LET YOU NEAR MY SON!" My mother shouted.

***BANG***

'No…' I thought as I ran downstairs.

I made it half way down the stairs and looked over the railing.

I saw my parents… dead, in pools of their own blood.

'No please… god no…' I thought hopelessly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pulled back, the world around me evaporating into the air and I shut my eyes. I landed on my back and felt someone holding my shoulders, shaking me. _"Seth. Seth! Can you hear me?"_

I opened my eyes to see… myself staring at me. "Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"_Seth! You're okay it was just a dream!" _My duplicate shouted at me.

"W-who are you… where…' I said heavily breathing.

"_Seth it's me Sanity! Focus!" _He shouted in distress.

"Sane? What are you…? Where?" I said calming down a bit.

Sane's gaze softened a bit. _"Yeah it's me, don't worry you're in the dreamscape. You're okay… you're okay…" _

I heard a door open behind me and looked back to see a man in a torn up leather jacket wearing a hood. I was about to panic but then I realized Psychotic.

Psy looked around and spotted us. _**"Sanity! Thank god you found Seth… Where was he?" **_

Sane looked up at Psy. _"I found him in a dream, about the "incident"" _He then looked down at me. _"Thank god it was only a dream, it left out a lot of detail that the memory had. I also didn't let you finish it." _

Sane helped me up and I noticed he was wearing a trench coat. I also noticed we were in a circular room with many doors.

"What's with the trench coat and how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"_We knew where to find you because we felt your fear… and the only other time you felt like that was during the incident." _Sane explained. _"As for the trench coat, we as consciousnesses have a lot of time on our hands so I dedicated mine to trying out a new look." _

"So I take it that's why Psy has a leather jacket?" I asked.

"_**Yes I liked the look and added in a few rips and tear's to make all the more better." **_Psy said in a low creepy tone and admired his jacket. I turned around to look at him

"I think yours fits you but yours" I turned to face Sane "a trench coat? Really? Why not something else?"

"_Because…" _Sane then morphed into Neo from the matrix. _"Screw you I'm Neo!" _

I gave him a deadpanned expression. "That's more of a Morpheus trench coat…"

Sane then turned back into his original form. _"Still, screw you I wear what I want to."_

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, what are we gonna do now?"

"_**Actually…" **_Psy spoke up and I turned to face him. _**"Confidence has requested to see you."**_

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought he was lost in my mind."

"_**When you are conscious yes but in the dream world you can visit him. He has not followed us because since you haven't fully unlocked him he must stay in his domain." **_Psy explained.

"So how do we get to his domain?" I asked.

Psy then gestured to a door on my right. _**"It's right through that door." **_He then started walking over to it.

I followed and he opened the door for me. I walked inside and saw a man with a white sweatshirt and light blue jeans putting a sword on a rack. The whole room was filled with axes, swords, maces, and all sorts of other weapons. He then turned around and I saw his face. It was… metallic not in a robot sort of sense. His face was completely metallic and he looked exactly like me except his eyes. His eyes were glowing in and he only had a glowing blue dot where his pupils and irises should be. I then realized it must be confidence.

"_Bought time you guys showed up." _When he talked his mouth moved the same way anyone else's mouth would have moved. The metal seemed to be very flexible. I also noticed he was bald.

"Well you look… strange." I replied.

He then rolled his eyes. _"This is my appearance I look just like you except I'm bald and have metallic skin, oh and also the eyes." _He then crossed his arms. _"You got a problem with that?" _

I then rubbed the back of my neck. "Not really it just… looks weird."

He rolled his eyes again and sighed. _"Whatever let's just get to why I called you here." _He then picked up a sword and tossed it to me. I fumbled with it for a second before catching it.

_"I called you here to train you better with swords; god knows you could use it." _He said.

"Thanks for the confidence…" I retorted.

He then shrugged. _"Hey I'll give you confidence in your battles but any other time I'm going to be a cocky asshole."_

I groaned. "At least your honest about it…"

"_Enough chit chat." _He then got into a defensive stance. _"Show me what you could do." _

I then looked at my sword a bit nervous. "Well it's not a fighter jet." I thought aloud.

I then charged him and swung my sword for his head. "Swish!" Con ducked and I missed him by a mile he then got up from his crouching position and punched me in the face. "F***" I then swung my sword in a horizontal line trying to cut him in two. "Swish!" He dogged and punched me in the stomach. "F***" I then recovered and tried to stab his midsection. "Stab!" He sidestepped, grabbed my arm, and twisted it. "God dammit!" He then took the hilt of my sword and put his foot on my face. "Oh come on." He then kicked my off and sent me sliding across the floor and I slammed into a wall.

"_Woah, did you see that?" _I heard Sane say.

"_**How could I have missed that?" **_Psy asked rhetorically. (Enjoy that reference.)

I then got up holding my head. I looked at Con and he was giving me a unimpressed look.

"_Come on, I could of done better than that with my eyes closed…" _He said and then crossed his arms again. _"Again." _He then threw the sword back over to me.

I charged at him again but with practically the same results. I ended up on my ass and my sword disarmed.

"_Seriously? I could do better with _both _my hands tied behind my back." _He sneered.

I stood up a little irritated about his new personality. "If you're so good, then try and hit me." I challenged, getting into a defensive stance.

Con then got into an attacking pose. _"If you insist." _He then smirked and charged me.

He swung his sword at my legs but my instinct was one step ahead of him. I jumped a bit him missing my feet by a little. I then landed and he swung for my head, I ducked and he then tried to stab me with the sword. I sidestepped, took my chance, and punched him in the face.

But I forgot his face was made of metal. I ended up on the ground crying out in pain and holding my hand in agony.

Con sighed. _"You're not going to be able to beat me without an actual sword… scratch that a light saber."_

I stood up flailing my hand to try and shake the pain. "I could just do this…" I then force pushed him though a wall. "It is just a dream you know, I can do anything I can think of."

Con then came out of the rubble holding his head. _"What the hell dude? I just finished putting up that wall!" _

I then shrugged. "Easily remedied." I then snapped my fingers and the wall reappeared.

"_Look, I'm trying to actually teach you how to use a sword so just bare with me?" _He asked politely.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine." I then had a sword appear in my hand. Con did the same.

"Let's do this." I said. And with that, we dueled.

**A couple hours later…**

Con and I dueled for a few hours with Psy and Sane cheering us on sitting on the sidelines. He taught me few things about how to use a sword, but whenever we dueled… I ended up losing terribly, unless of course I cheated. But Con could also control the world around us because this was his domain after all. It ended up with us getting into a big Dragon Ball Z/The Matrix fight. I won the battle and had a little celebration. But after that he taught me some sword moves.

"_Do you think you can handle that move now?" _Con asked his arms crossed.

I then lightly swung my sword repeating the move in my head. "Yeah, I think I got it."

"_Good, now I'm going to attack you and I want you to use that move." _Con advised as he got into an offensive pose.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said as I readied myself for his strike.

Con charged me and swung his sword. I held up mine and blocked his attack us both with crossed blades. As Con was pressing his blade against mine I kicked him in the shin lightly just to let him know I did, I didn't want to break my toe after all even if it was just a dream. Con pretended to be hurt and went down to one knee. I then shoved him off and did a three sixty turn and put my blade on his neck.

"_Very good…" _Con said as he stood up. I then noticed things around me get darker.

Con looked up and said. _"We seem to be out of time… you are waking up." _He then looked back at me. _"I will not be able to talk to you in the real world due to your lost confidence… but I hope to see you again in the dreamscape." _He then waved his hand. _"Goodbye." _

Things went black and I woke up.

**Real world…**

I woke to dim room around me. I almost panicked until I remembered I had slept in a cave. I lifted my head up to see sunlight shining into half of the cave though I was in the shadows. I then heard a snort behind me and hot air blew on the back of my head. I slowly turned my head around to see a huge bear behind me. I almost jumped up and started screaming until I saw it was asleep.

'Thank god I'm invisible…' I thought. _**'And thank me for getting rid of your scent.' **_Psy snorted.

I slowly got up and carefully strapped my pack around my back. I then snuck out of the cave unnoticed by the slumbering beast. 'Glad to be out of there…' I then smacked my lips and my throat felt a little dry. 'I need some water…' I thought as looked over at the first tree I marked. _'I would recommend staying in the shadows…' _Sane cautioned. I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it.'

I followed the marks to the stream thankfully it wasn't too far away. When I got to the stream I knelt down next to it and cupped my hands. I scooped up the water and drank it. I did this a couple of times until my thirst was quenched.

I stood up, wiped the water off my face, and took some bread out of my bag. I ate most of the loaf and put the rest back in my bag. 'What I wouldn't do for a good meal…' I thought. I then looked back towards the way I came. 'I can't go back to the cave no with the bear in there anyway.' I thought. _**'Well we are wasting daylight… we must relocate.' **_Psy commented. 'Yeah I know… and I should probably look for food. Let's try not to wonder to far from the stream though…' With that I walked into the woods yet again in a different direction this time. I marked a tree right before I left the clearing.

I traveled for a little while marking trees as I walked. I then heard some commotion to my right and decided to check it out. As I got closer identified the commotion to be a battle. I picked up the pace and came across a clearing. Hidden in the shadows I peered into the clearing. I saw Relia in a bind; she had her back up against a tree pointing her sword menacingly at seven grublins that surrounded her.

'_**Don't tell me you're-' **_I cut off Psy. 'Psy you should know me enough to know that I'm going to help her.' I heard a sigh. _**'Fine… but it is going to be your funeral.' **_Psy said not sounding happy in the slightest.

I rolled my eyes and plotted my attack. A few seconds later I charged the grublin closest to me. It had its back turned and I didn't give it nearly enough time to turn around before I plunged my sword into the back of its skull. The grublins all looked at me surprised.

One pointed at me and spoke in its native tongue. "It's the creature-" The grublin was cut off when Relia stabbed it in the chest. The grublins were disoriented and I took my sword out of the grublin's skull. One grublin got out of the shock and flew at me its club at the ready. It swung its club at my head and I ducked. I then punched it in its stomach, the grublin dropped its club and held its stomach with both of his…

What the hell do I call them? Hands? Claws? Paws maybe?

**Author: I would just go with hands for simplicity.**

The grublin held its stomach with both of its hands. I grabbed the club as it was in mid air and smacked the grublin in the head with it. The grublin fell to the ground unconscious. I readied my sword and look for another grublin to strike.

But all I saw was Relia cutting of the head of the last standing grublin. 'What…?' I thought as I looked around to see all of the other grublins were either dead or unconscious. 'Did she just single handedly take out five grublins?' I thought. _'It appears so…' _Sane replied sounding amazed.

Relia sheathed her sword and put her hands behind her back. She gave me a solemn look. "Hello creature."

I held my sword tight. "Hello?" I said. 'Why isn't she trying to apprehend me? Is this some type of trick?' I thought skeptically.

"I would like to thank you for assisting me even though I did not require it." Relia said. She spoke in a… I don't know "business" type tone. Like when you were at a board meeting.

I gave her a skeptical look. "Uh, you're welcome?" I then stood up straight with my sword sill at the ready. "Why exactly are you not trying to capture me?" I asked.

"Normally I would but since you saved my sisters life by risking your own, I will let you free." Relia replied. "But I must at least say this." She then cleared her throat. "Creature will you please come with me to my village to answer for your crimes?"

I simply replied. "No."

She sighed. "I figured as much, I will not force you to because, again, you saved my sister." She then looked me up and down. "That and I think you're cute."

I was taken aback a bit by that remark. The strange thing was she didn't say it in a flirty or cutesy type way either. It was the same business tone. I stared at her blankly. 'I don't know how to respond to that…'

Relia then looked up. "Well now that that was taken care of I shall be off."

She then started walking towards me and I readied my sword ready for an attack. But instead of attack me she brushed passed me, I smelt her… intoxicating scent as she lingered for just a second before moving on her tail brushing against my legs.

I watched her as she walked towards the tree line. Without turning around she waved. "I hope we meet again creature." She said right before she disappeared into the trees.

I stared at where she entered into the trees dumbfounded. "Okaaaaaaaaayyyy…" I said. I then turned my head forwards. 'That was a little weird…' But I shrugged. 'Let's just move on…'

'_**You're seriously just going to move on after that just happened?' **_Psy asked dragging out the seriously part. 'What?' I asked. _'Dude… she just called you cute.' _Sane replied. 'I'm sure she just thought me as cute like kittens. I am just an animal to her you know.' I commented…

Now that I look back at this part I have no idea how I didn't see it.

I heard a slap in my head. 'Did one of you just face palm?' I asked a bit insulted. _**'Yes Sane did. I do not like the way Relia executed that last action…' **_Psy said a bit uneasily. 'I'm sure it was just friendly.' I replied _still _not getting it in the slightest. _**'I think she wants to be a bit more than friends…' **_Psy said practically spoon feeding me the information. 'What? Like close friends?'

I heard another smack. _'How can you be so _THICK?_'_

'What?' God I was such an idiot back then.

**Meanwhile at the legion of doom-oh crap sorry wrong fic.**

**Meanwhile in the floating temple above the volcano…**

A grublin landed and got off his mount. (I still have no idea what those flying snakelike things are called.)

The grublin entered the temple and walked down a long aisle. The grublin stopped at the foot of a throne. "M-my lord I bring news of the creature."

Two massive yellow eyes opened and stared down at the grublin. **"What news have you brought me commander?" **

The grublin started to tremble. "W-we spotted the c-creature in the cheetah village but i-it over powered o-our troops and fled." The grublin looked at the floor. "We spotted the c-creature a little w-while later but t-two cheetahs carried it off. W-we pursued the ch-cheetahs and almost caught the creature, b-but the creature used some type of i-immense power t-to repel our tr-troops." The grublin said and clenched its eyes shut preparing to be thrown into the volcano.

The grublin heard an evil chuckle. **"It seems that the creature is growing in power each day. Now…" **The grublin looked up to see the yellow eyes burning into his very soul. **"…why don't you go out there and try again." **

"W-with all due respect m-my lord m-me and my men need a-a little h-help." The grublin looked down again.

"**Very well." **The grublin jolted its head up when he heard something hit the floor in front of him. There were two chains rusted and black in front of him. The grublin heard the voice once again. **"Cynder used these chains to capture the guardians, they drain the energy of anything they wrap around. These should suffice." **

The grublin was surprised by generosity. "T-thank you my lord." The grublin picked up the chains and started to walk towards the entrance of the temple.

"**Hold it commander." **The voice said in a commanding tone. The grublin froze and turned its head.

The two yellow eyes glared at him. **"I will let you take the chains if you do one thing for me." **

The grublin gulped. "Wh-what is it my l-lord?"

"**Either come back with the creature or do not come back at all." **The voice said in a menacing tone.

"Y-yes my lord!" The grublin the high-tailed it out of the temple.

"**If this tactic does not work I will have to try a new approach…" **The voice thought aloud. The two eyes closed and the temple was silent once again.

**A/N: There is the next chapter for yah. And to answer Siris The Blue Ender Star's question, yes Seth x Shelia can be a pairing. (Do I need to add that to the votes?) As I told you before, if Seth doesn't end up with Cynder there will be other options (Again no harems). I haven't shown the other two "bachelorettes" yet (you probably have an idea who one of them is) so if you are a guest you might want to hold your answer until they are introduced. And lastly I will only be accepting 3 more guest opinions on the topic. It's not that I have anything against guest comments it's just some guests might vote more than once. Oh! And I updated my profile page adding a lot of new content check it out sometime… (It has favorites, OCs ect.)**

**Seth x Cynder: 7**

**Spyro x Cynder: 4 **


	12. The Hermit

Okay… just have to carefully take the heart out.

GODAMMIT BOB why did you die on me again!

Oh uh hi guys.

I'm just playing surgeon simulator. My doctor said that I shouldn't play this game because I rage on it too much and it's bad for my health. But what do doctors know?

Alright new patient…

**1 minute later…**

NO! NO BOB! YOU AIN'T DYING ON ME-

SPLAT

…

I quit. Let's just read the damn story…

(Oh and be weary, the end of the chapter might give you nightmares.)

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 12

'Ugh… stupid forest without caves…' I thought as I walked through the thick forest. It had nearly been an hour since I had encountered Relia (At least that's what it felt like.) and I had still not encountered a cave. _'Maybe we are looking in the wrong places? We should head back to the stream and start from there.' _Sane suggested. I then looked down and rubbed the back of my neck. 'Yeah… about that… I have no idea where the stream is…' I replied sheepishly. _**'This is just brilliant…' **_Psy groaned.

'_So we are lost in a forest without water…' _Sane said as I vaulted over a fallen tree. 'At least it isn't getting dark.' I pointed out. _**'Is that supposed to make it better?' **_Psy asked bitterly. 'God you people are so negative…' I thought as I used my sword to cut some bushes blocking my path. _**'I'm psychotic of course I'm going to be negative.' **_Psy shot at me. I rolled my eyes.

But then the universe decided to be nice to me. I cut down another bush and found myself looking at a clearing. In the clearing however was a nice small waterfall and a river.

'Oh thank the lord.' I thought as I walked into the clearing. I then decided to give the water a taste test and it was clear. 'Doesn't taste bad or contaminated.' I thought as I licked my lips. 'It's also a waterfall so it doesn't stagnate.' I decided to check upstream of the waterfall to see if there might be anything contaminating it. I leaned my sword up against a rock and put my bag down. I leapt up to the top of the waterfall and peered out into the distance. All I saw was trees and more of the river, nothing that looked threatening to the water.

'_Looks like the universe gave us something good this time.' _Sane said as I climbed down the cliff. 'Yeah well don't tempt it to screw us over.' I warned as I reached the bottom. I looked on the other side of the river and saw a cave. 'I'll check that out later…'

I then smelt something horrible. 'Ew, what's that smell?' I thought and then smelt my armpit. It was revolting. 'Oh god! I smell like crap!' I thought as I plugged my nose. _'This is one of the reasons why I'm glad not to have your senses.' _Sane commented. _**'We could try and be rid of the smell and possibly clean up a bit by bathing in the river.' **_Psy suggested.

I looked down at the river, the current didn't look to strong, and even if it was I could probably resist it with my strength. 'Well it's worth a shot. I just hope no one creeps up on me while I'm bathing.' I thought as I took of my sweatshirt. _'Just don't be in there too long, the climate seems to be a little colder in this world rather than on ours.' _Sane cautioned. 'Probably because we have global warming.' I thought as I inspected my sweatshirt. It was torn up in some places but it could manage. I then took off my t-shirt it was red and had Spiderman's symbol on it. It was in fairly good shape with only one or two tears in it. I looked down at my jeans they were an entirely different matter. They had many rips and tears from running through the forest and such. It also had a hole where the arrow was and had a lot of stains from blood. I took off my locket next.

'God my aunt is going to kill me when we get back…' I thought as I put my locket on my shirt and wrapped it around my locket. _'I doubt that, she has barely even laid a finger on your or even yelled at you before.'_ Sane pointed out. 'Yeah…' I replied as I folded my sweatshirt. _**'Your aunt and uncle barely even know how to talk to you… remember the first day you started to live with them?' **_Psy asked.

**Flashback…**

I was sitting in the back of my uncle's car as we drove to his house. It had been nearly five days since the incident and the only reason I was not taken there sooner was because I was on trial. I was staring out the window hoping to get my mind on anything rather than my parents.

Now before we go on with this memory let me explain that my aunt and uncle were terrible with kids. That's why they decided not to have one of their own.

"So Seth, do you like any sports?" My uncle asked from the driver's seat, he peered at me through the mirror. I simply shook my head. My uncle was a tall man and had green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

I never really saw my aunt and uncle too much; sure I saw them during holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas but the last time I really saw them was at my Grandpa from my father's side's funeral.

I heard a sigh from the passenger's seat. "Really Carl? That's the best you can come up with?" My aunt said. My aunt was as smaller woman and had hazel eyes with light brown hair.

"You told me to try and have a conversation with him." My uncle shot at her.

I rolled my eyes. 'Great they're trying to have small talk with me…' I thought.

"Well you could have come up with a better conversation starter than that." My aunt said.

"Well if you're so good at it you try." My uncle shot back at her.

"Fine." My aunt said and she looked back at me. "Do you have a favorite music band?"

I simply stared out the window. I didn't really want to talk about anything at the moment.

"Honey, you have no idea how to talk to men." My uncle groaned. "We don't talk about music, we talk about sports."

"Well he didn't seem to want to talk about sports." My aunt commented looking over at her husband.

"That's just because he's a depressed at the moment, but a good sports talk will help!" He then looked back at me through the rear view mirror. "Besides I know he likes sports because he couldn't be my brother's son if he didn't. "

That was actually true, my father was a huge baseball and football fan and I mean _huge_ he was the very reason I liked those sports for that matter but we'll get to that later.

My aunt and uncle bickered for a little while until my aunt said this. "If I don't know how to talk to men then how did I get you?"

"Because I fell for your good looks and personality, and it is one of the reasons I love you." My uncle replied.

That was one of the few things I admired my aunt and uncle for. Sure they argued a lot, but it would always end up with them telling each other that there in love.

We arrived at my aunt and uncle's house in about fifteen minutes. We exited the car and walked through the front door. My uncle then stood in front of me and said. "Welcome to your new home sport."

I gave him a skeptical look. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… well your room is upstairs and the second door to your left."

My aunt came over and said. "If you need anything just ask."

I just walked over to the stairs with my bag strapped to my back and suitcase in my hand.

"And sweetie." My aunt spoke up. I looked at them over the railing.

She was giving me a sympathetic look. "We are deeply sorry about your parents."

There was a long awkward silence before I walked up the stairs and entered the second door on my left. I entered what looked to be a guest bedroom with a bed, bedroom stand with a lamp on it, and a window. The walls were bare and were painted a dark green. I placed my suitcase and bag down, and walked over to the bed.

I launched myself on the bed and took the pillow. I punched it over and over trying to get my rage out. 'Why, why, why, WHY!' I thought as I hit the pillow again and again. I was angry at the world and everyone in it; I just wanted to be home, in my bed, in my house, not in this new one.

My beating began to fade. I buried my face in the pillow and cried.

'Why…'

**End flashback…**

I felt something wet on my cheek and wiped it to find a tear. I noticed that I had sat down in the grass. I sighed. 'God I'm a wimp.' I thought as I stood up.

'_Just have a nice cold bath to clear your head.' _Sane said. I sighed and took off my shoes. They were in good condition along with my socks. I stripped down and put my clothes on a rock. 'I just hope nobody creeps on me while I'm bathing.' I thought as I scanned the area. _'It would be karma…' _Sane pointed out.

I cautiously made my way over to the water and dipped my foot in and… 'Holy _shit _that's cold!' I thought and jerked my foot out of the water. _**'Don't be such a baby.' **_Psy complained.

I put my foot in the water again and carefully submerged my body in the water. It took a little bit for me to get used to it but when I did I started to clean the dirt off my body. As I was cleaning I noticed my arms were more muscular than I remembered along with my torso. I didn't have abs or anything I more ripped. As I cleaned my legs I noticed that they were pretty ripped as well.

'I guess that's the benefit of having more strength and actually doing physical activity.' I thought. When I was all clean I got out of the river and dried off a bit with the wind. I was freezing but I would have been in worse shape if my clothes got wet.

When I was dry enough I got into my clothes. I then looked around the clearing. 'The universe didn't take the chance to screw me over interesting…' I thought as I put my locket back on and tucked it into my shirt. I then picked up my bag and strapped it around my back.

I saw some rustling in the bushes across the river. I picked up my sword and backed up towards the trees behind me just in case. I then saw Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx trudge out of the bushes. I, on instinct, darted into the trees behind me. When I was in the shadows I looked back into clearing to see if they spotted me.

It looked like they were peering over at where I entered the tree line. They started talking but I couldn't hear them clearly due to the distance and the waterfall. 'What are they doing here?' I thought. _**'Who cares, we will be able to contact the Chronicler if you grab Spyro.' **_Psy said. 'Well remember what Cynder said? Maybe we can work it out peacefully.' I suggested. I heard a snort. _**'Yeah right, remember what happened when Spyro was free? He'll probably fry you before you can say a word.' **_Psy pointed out. He did have a point there. 'Still I'm just going to follow them for now… even if I decide to grab Spyro I should probably wait till night.' I thought.

Spyro and Cynder then started to walk over near the waterfall. Then they walked into the cave on the other side of the river. 'Wonder what they're going in there for?' I thought as I walked into the clearing and peered over at the cave. I looked down at the river. _'Looks like we're going to have to jump across, don't want to get our clothes wet.' _Sane advised. _**'I'll give you power.' **_Psy said and I felt power in my legs.

I jumped and cleared the river I rolled onto solid ground on the other side. 'I'm still getting used to that.' I thought as I rose to my feet. I walked over towards the cave and peered into it. Spyro and Cynder were nowhere to be seen so I cautiously entered the cave. I traveled further into the cave and found out it was more like a tunnel. The tunnel veered to the left and I poked my head out from the corner. I saw the exit to the tunnel and it lead out to a small canyon pass.

'Well... this is interesting.' I thought as I traveled down the pass. The pass then turned to my right and I yet again peered around the corner. I saw that the canyon opened up into a wide clearing and in the middle of it Spyro and Cynder were fighting some strange skeleton things.

'Are those human?' I thought. _'No, look at their jaws, and how they're hunched over.' _Sane pointed out. 'Must be the apes then.'

I wanted to get a closer look but the clearing was mostly lit up, not to mention there was a gap in between me and the clearing. I then spotted a nice shady place in the clearing. 'I could probably make it there without being spotted if I'm quick.' I thought. _**'Yes and if you are spotted I can cover us in smoke to escape.' **_Psy added in. I looked back over at the battle to see Spyro and Cynder were winning the battle. I then stepped out from behind the corner and got into a running position.

I felt the power and sprinted forward. I cleared the gap with ease and dashed into the shaded corner of the clearing. I looked back at the battle to see that Spyro and Cynder were too preoccupied with the battle to have spotted me.

But I looked around the clearing to see a skeleton. To my shock the skeleton was staring right at me. It growled and started to creep over towards me. Two other skeletons caught on and spotted me. They two started to advance towards me.

'They can see me?' I thought in a panic and put my back against the wall. I checked to see if my hood was up and it was. _**'We have to kill these things fast!' **_Psy exclaimed.

One skeleton leapt at me and my instinct told me to raise my sword. I lifted my sword it pierced right through the middle bone of the skeleton. The skeleton screeched in pain and clawed at the sword desperately trying to get it out. I twisted my sword and a 'CRACK' emitted from the impact. The skeleton then crumbled into shadows.

Another skeleton charged me but I raised my foot and kicked it in the face. The skeleton recoiled and I took my chance to drive my sword into its skull. The skeleton fell to the ground and dissolved into shadows.

I looked back at the last skeleton; it was prepared to pounce on me. But before it did Cynder landed on its back and bit down on its neck bone. The body of the skeleton shattered into shadows and the head of it rolled on the ground a bit before it too crumbled into shadows.

"Looks like that's the last of them." I heard Spyro say.

Cynder looked up at the corner I was hiding in. "I wonder what this one was looking at?" She said tilting her head a bit.

"It was probably nothing; apes were never too smart you know." Spyro pointed out.

"I know but still…" Cynder trailed off as she studied my hiding spot.

I was holding my breath, pressing my back as far up against the wall as I could, and was hoping I was submerged in the shadows enough so I would be invisible. 'Please don't see me, please don't see me…' I prayed.

Cynder walked closer towards the corner. "Are you there creature?" She said softly.

I filched my head back a bit and went wide eyed. 'Does she know I'm here?' I thought in disbelief.

"Seth, are you there?" She asked.

I jolted my head back even further. 'How does she know my name?'

She was about to speak again but she was cut off by Spyro. "Cynder!"

I looked up to see Spyro was standing a little ways from what looked to be a Khajiit. The Khajiit had a staff with a blue orb and his skin was grey, his eyes yellow and his robes green.

Cynder looked back at my hiding spot for a moment before walking over to Spyro.

The Khajiit waved the two dragons over. "Come closer so I can see you in the light." He croaked.

When Spyro and Cynder got close enough he then said. "Tell me, why have you returned here?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I've never been here before." Spyro asked puzzled.

"Not you!" He pointed at Spyro. He then turned his gaze toward Cynder. "The female."

"You must be mistaken." Cynder said.

"Indeed, your appearance has changed," He then got closer to Cynder, "but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away." He then backed up. "Your are the black dragon, Cynder: terror of the skies…" He waved his hand in front of him for empathy. "The Dark Master's puppet."

Cynder looked down. "I was… but… But I'm not anymore." Her wings drooped. "I'm not proud of the things I've done."

The Khajiit raised an eyebrow. "Oh is it that simple… to turn your back on Malefor?"

Spyro walked closer to Cynder. "Don't listen to him Cynder."

I for one thought this Khajiit was an asshole.

I then heard some more monkey chatter; Spyro and Cynder must have heard it to because they started checking the area.

"Did you not recognize the creatures that moved in the shadows?" The Khajiit asked as he looked up. "The Apes too had served the Dark Master but more for their own greed and thirst for power than any true loyalty to him." He then looked back at the dragons. "This is how Malefor repaid them… doomed to remain in the dark… feeding of power of others, never being fulfilled."

'Kinda harsh.' I thought as I looked up at the apes.

The Khajiit paused for a moment. "Speaking of the dark…" He said. "There is one who is a master of it… one who follows you."

I looked back down at the Khajiit. 'Is he talking about…'

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "The Dark Master?"

"No not him, but one who has come from an entirely different world…" The Khajiit corrected. "One who lurks in the shadows, following your every move… he is probably observing us at this very moment." The Khajiit then looked at me and smiled menacingly. "One who's goal is the same as yours Cynder."

'Can he see me as well?' I thought as I backed up a bit.

Cynder then looked at the Khajiit skeptically. "And what goal is that?"

The Khajiit looked back down at Cynder. "To escape the influence of the Dark Master." The Khajiit said. "But he will fail, just as you will." The Khajiit then grinned. "You can run…" He then chuckled. "but you cannot hide Cynder."

Cynder then looked completely crestfallen and lowered her head.

"Cynder! Let's go!" Spyro said in a stressed tone. They both turned around and started to walk away.

The Khajiit was laughing at this point. "The Dark Master will find you… both of you." He had another laughing fit after that.

Spyro and Cynder had flown away at this point but I wanted to talk to this guy… see how he knew about me.

"The dragons are gone now creature… you may reveal yourself." The Khajiit spoke up.

I looked back at the Khajiit to see he was a few feet away from me and staring at me. I glared at him.

"How can you see me?" I asked.

He chuckled and tapped the orb on his staff. "With my power I can see many creatures that lurk in the darkness."

"If you can see me then why do I need to reveal myself?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to get a better look at you; I can only see your outline at the moment." The Khajiit commented.

I snorted and walked into the light. I still had my sword at the ready not trusting the Khajiit one bit.

The Khajiit raised an eyebrow looking me up and down. "What a peculiar creature you are." I then started to circle me. "You have the appearance of a bald ape but have a structure more like us cheetahs." He observed.

'_That's what they call themselves? Just plain out cheetahs?' _Sane said. _**'I'm more concerned about how he knew we were from a different world.' **_Psy growled. _'I know, just making an observation.' _Sane said a bit defensively.

"You have no tail, yet you seem to balance just fine." He pointed, out still circling me. I never took my eyes off him, glaring, daring him to make a move. He then looked down at the hand I was holding my sword in. "You don't have paws, yet you have types of appendages that allow you to grasp objects." He said. He looked at my sweatshirt. "You have no fur, so you use robes to keep your body warm." The Khajiit observed yet again.

He then stopped in front of me. "You humans are quite peculiar indeed."

My eyes widened. 'How does he know the name of my race!?' I was about to ask him when I was cut off.

"You, human are a fool." He sneered.

I glared at him. "How so?" I asked.

He grinned. "You seek refuge from the Dark Master by returning to your home…" He then looked up as if trying to remember something. "Earth was it?"

My eyes widened again. 'How-' But my thoughts were interrupted when the Khajiit spoke.

"Yet the only way you can return to Earth… is with the help of Malefor." He then chuckled after that. "Oh ha ho, it's such as shame isn't it…" He then looked me in the eye an evil grin plastered on his face. "…Seth?"

My eyes widened a third time and I backed away from him a bit. 'How does this bastard know my name? I haven't even spoke of it while I was here.'

I glared and grabbed the Khajiits robe and aimed my sword menacingly at him. "How do you know so much about me!?" I questioned, anger in my voice.

He chuckled yet again. "Oh, the Dark Master knows much about you my dear boy."

'Wait the Dark Master? Is he…?' My thoughts trailed off as the Khajiit smiled and spoke again.

"And I still serve him."

I heard a scream from the canyon pass. My head snapped over towards the pass. 'Spyro and Cynder!' I thought in distress. I then brought my attention back to the cat. He was looking towards the pass.

"Oh, dear what could that be?" He asked sarcastically and looked back at me still grinning.

"You bastard!" I said as I put my sword against his throat. 'I'm gonna kill him!' I thought. _**'Do it.' **_Psy said. _'He's not worth the time we have to go help them now!' _Sane exclaimed.

I looked at the cat. He was old and frail and would probably die soon anyway. I threw him to the ground and turned over towards the canyon pass. I was about to jump the gap when the cat spoke up again.

"If you do not help them… I shall bring you to the Dark Master." He croaked.

I looked back at the Khajiit in disbelief. 'Why would I want to go to him?' I thought.

The Khajiit stood up. "And the Dark Master might be able to help you on your quest to get home." He explained.

I stood there a moment thinking it over. _**'I'd go with him.' **_Psy said. 'What? Just a moment ago you wanted me to cut his head off!' I exclaimed. _**'Yes but now we can reach our goal; you can go home and forget all of this ever happened.' **_Psy pointed out. I looked back at the pass. 'But they could die…' I replied. _**'You don't even know that! We have interfered with this world cycle enough, if we leave know the events of this world shall carry on as it should! Without us!' **_Psy argued.

"I'll only make this offer once." The Khajiit stated.

I stared at the pass. 'But I wouldn't know if they did die or if I could have helped them…' I thought and looked down. 'It would be on my conscious and I would probably be driven mad.' I made up my mind. I heard a growl in my head. _**'Fine! Do it your way!' **_Psy roared.

I turned back to the Khajiit. "No."

The Khajiit sighed. "No matter, you shall be brought before Malefor either way."

I snorted and leap the gap. I then sprinted down the pass. 'What a crazy old bastard.' I thought as I turned a corner. I then made it into the tunnel and heard the scream again. It was strange… the scream was high- pitched and feminine and it didn't sound like Cynder. I got to the entrance of the tunnel to find Spyro and Cynder.

It wasn't good, grublins were swarming around them. There were so many of them, Spyro and Cynder were fighting with all their might but there was just too many. I heard the scream again and looked over to see… Sparx screaming like a little girl because some of the grublins were trying to grab him.

'I'm actually not surprised by that.' I thought. _'Back to the matter at hand you idiot!' _Sane replied. He was right; I shook my head and looked back at the battle. Spyro and Cynder defiantly needed help.

'_**This is suicide!' **_Psy exclaimed. 'Shut it! Con you there!?' I asked. _'Yes… a bit… but enough to guide you…' _He rasped. 'Good help me in this battle!' I advised and leapt at a grublin. I stabbed the grublin in the back and it fell to the ground.

Some of the grublins looked over towards me. One pointed at me and spoke in their language. "It's the creature! Get it!"

'How many times am I going to hear that?' I thought as I picked up the club of the dead grublin. A flying grublin charged me and I smacked it in the stomach with my club. It went down hard. That went on for a little bit, grublin after grublin charging me, I was fighting them off but they just kept coming, I was getting overwhelmed. 'Sane!' I shouted. _'Got it!' _He must have read my plan because I felt the energy in my left hand. I dropped the club and used the energy to push back the grublins.

"Use the chains!" I heard a grublin say. Before I could react something wrapped around my right wrist. I heard a 'SNAP' and I felt energy fading through my arm. I looked at my arm to see a rusted black chain around it. I was about to use my other arm to try and get it off when something wrapped around my left wrist as well. Another 'SNAP' emitted from my left and I felt energy fading from that arm as well.

'What is this?' I thought as I fell to my knees and dropped my sword. The chains were being pulled and my body was in a 't' shape. I leaned forward, the chains pulling my weight back so I couldn't fall.

"Well, well, well, the creature has been caught." I looked up to see a grublin grinning in triumph. He was a medium sized grublin. He then walked up to me and said.

"You have given me quite trouble haven't you?" He then lifted up my chin and started angrily into my eyes.

"You little pest!" The then let go of my chin and punched me in the face.

"You and these little dragons almost cost me my life to Malefor!" The grublin said with rage.

I looked up to see him standing over Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons were both bloodied and bruised; I thought they were dead for a second until I saw the steady rise and fall of their chests. I looked around a bit and saw Sparx hung up on a tree in a lantern.

"Especially this one." I looked over at the grublin so see him kick Cynder in the stomach. She wined a little bit, I think she was unconscious.

Something inside me snapped a bit at that. I strained my arms against the chains desperately trying to break them. "Don't touch her!" I roared in the grublin's language.

The grublin eyed me for a moment before he grinned. "Oh you don't want me to touch her? Then I guess I shouldn't do this." He then put his foot down on Cynder's ribs and applied pressure.

I straining my arms against the chains try to break free. I then heard a snap emit from Cynder's ribs and Cynder screamed a bit. 'I'm gonna kill him! I'll rip his head off!' I thought in rage. But the chains were draining me.

The grublin then stopped the torture and walked back over to me. He stared down at me and said. "Look at you creature, you're so weak unable to do a thing," he then knelt down to eyelevel with me. "So pathetic."

Something inside of me snapped... I looked down, rage building. You see kids I _hate_ it when ever someone calls me that word and I mean _HATE_.

The grublin smirked and started to walk away. I smiled a bit and said. "Say that again…"

I heard the footsteps stop and the grublin asked. "What?"

I looked up smirking. "Call me pathetic… one more time."

The grublin looked fearful for a second before he gained a confident look. "You. Are. Pathetic."

I looked down again my smile growing. I started to chuckle. I stood up and dragged my hands to my sides. I heard the dragging of feet and chains behind me. _**'He will pay…' **_Psy said menacingly.

"I'm **pathetic?"** I asked to know one in particular. I looked down at my hands; they had turned a grey color.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. I looked up in the sky laughing like a maniac. I then looked down at the grublin; he was trembling with fear and had his club out.

My eyes widened as I laughed. **"HAHAHAHA I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS PATHETIC!" **

I then closed the gap in-between me and the grublin with in a millisecond. I grabbed the grublin's throat and lifted him into the air. He was clawing at my hand desperately trying to get it off his throat. I then squeezed… I heard a series of 'CRACK's and the grublin's body went limp. I threw the body to the ground. **'They shall all die…' **I thought as I ripped the chains off my wrist.

I looked behind me to see four grublins dropping the chains. **'But first… I need energy.' **I thought and turned toward the grublins. I felt four things slide out of my back and looked to my side to see four, sharp tentacles. I chuckled.

The grublins were all terrified they were about to high-tail it out of there, but I teleported in front of them. I grabbed two of them by their throats and lifted them in the air. The other two were about to run but two tentacles pierced into their skulls. My other two plunged into the other grublins I was holding's brains. I heard their mental screams as I drained their energy, their bodies decaying, I took their knowledge and their power all in one.

When they were fully drained I dropped their bodies.** 'That should be enough…' **I thought and turned to the grublins who were left. Most of the grublins had fled but some were left shakily holding their weapons.

"**Fools…" **I said my smile never faltering.

And the slaughter began.

Okay now that that is done let's get back to surgeon simulator.

**30 seconds later…**

I'm a brained professional… drill into his brain? No, no we can't do that.

**10 seconds later…**

BOB why did you beat me in all those games! *drill*

SPLAT!

*sigh* I need help…

**A/N: There you go the longest chapter yet. Did I over do it with the murder? I would add more gore but I want to keep this teen**. **(If anyone gets the reference at the end of the chapter I will give you ten imaginary cookies.) Anyway I want to thank** **Mintmaddog** **for telling me what those things were, it was bothering me. Oh and to Berserker93 I want to say I'm proud to own your first favorite story. Yes I look at my followers profile pages, that's no creepy right? Right? Anyway school is going to start for me pretty soon so the updates might be less frequent, but don't worry I'll try my best to update. Well, see you guys next time, Idiocy01 signing off and remember reviews feed my soul… no seriously every time I see a new review a little voice goes off in my head saying "Score!"**

**Seth x Cynder: 7**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 1**


	13. Regret

Sup everybody I won't talk much this time because the author is running out of intro ideas.

**Author: Did you have to say that?**

Yes, yes I did.

Let's get started.

Chapter 13

I was tied to a bed waiting for my mistress to return…

AH GOD!

Heh…. Sorry wrong fic… forget you read that.

Okay is this it?

I was running from the zombies-next!

The vampire was sparkling in the sunlight-OH HELL NO!

Okay here it is.

**Author: How was that for an idea?**

*sigh* Screw you. Why does everything bad happen to me?

**Author: Hey you had a good laugh the other day when ArcticDragon Rider flew out that window. Speaking of which I wonder if he's still down there?**

I'll check *opens window* ARCTIC YOU DOWN THERE!?

*groan*

**Author: Maybe we should go check on him.**

Nah I'm sure he's fine. *shuts window* let's get on with the story.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 13

I didn't know how long it lasted… all I knew is that I had to kill, and kill I did. I remember so much blood, screaming, gore, and death. The worst part about it is, I savored every moment of it, and wished it would never end. The only real part that I remember clearly was the end of it.

I was strangling the last standing grublin with glee, watching it draw its last breaths. As the life faded away in its body I threw it to the ground.

The smile still plastered on my face I looked around for more grublins. **'I must kill more…' **I thought. I feel ashamed to say I loved the power… and I still love it, crave it even. It's like a drug, you just want… more. Whenever I'm in that form, I don't think, I only think of ways to kill.

I scanned all of the bodies for any stragglers. **'I must kill them, all of them.' **I thought as I walked over the bodies searching for something to kill. **'I must kill more, a lot more!' ** I trudged over the bodies in a desperate search for something, _anything _to kill. **'I must have more blood, I MUST HAVE MORE POWER!' **My smile faltered a bit as I darted my head back and forth looking for a breathing body.

I didn't know what it was… I just _had _to kill something, drain something; it was like a thirst I couldn't quench.

I heard a whimper and my smile grew. **'Bingo.'**

I turned my head and saw them, two purple dragons bruised and barely breathing. I slowly walked over to them my bloodlust never fading. **'More to kill…' **

I stood over their bodies ready to strike. But one purple dragon shifted a bit and her head faced upward. And that's when I saw her face…

Her nose was bleeding and her face looked badly bruised and cut up. She grimaced in pain and my smile faltered. I started to recognize her.

'Is… is that?' I thought. _**'Kill them!' **_A voice roared in my head. I started to regain my senses. 'N-no I c-can't' I argued. _**'Yes you can! Drain them! Give us more power!' **_I then recognized the voice to be Psy. I lost my smile and heard a small voice in my head. _'Don't let it control you…' _I gripped my head in pain. It felt like my mind was being torn apart one half of it was telling me to kill everything, the other to stop the mindless rampage.

I fell to my knees gripping my head with both hands. 'No, no, no, no.' I thought. _**'Kill them! Rip them apart!' **_Psy roared.

Black smoke erupted from me and made a small vortex around me. I looked up in the air and screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!" The wind got more intense and the smoke spun faster, drifting into the air. _**'Kiiiiiiillllllllllll!' **_My head was pounding, the pain was indescribable. I looked down and shouted. "STOP!" And everything ceased.

The smoke evaporated into the air, the wind stopped, and the pain in my head was gone. I put my hands on the ground to support my weight. 'W-what just happened?' I thought. I then looked up and saw all of the blood, gore, and bodies of grublins. Tears started to form in my eyes. 'Did-did I…' I trailed off as I stood up and looked at my hands. My hands were smeared with blood, and not my blood.

"O-oh my god…" I mumbled as tears started to fall down my face. 'No, no, no… not again…' I thought hopelessly. I fell to my knees still looking at my hands. 'I'm a monster…'

Now I know what you may be thinking. "He's already killed grublins before." But this was different. I killed the first grublins cleanly, and I actually didn't enjoy it. The first grublins I killed because either I would be captured by them if I didn't, or someone else would die. These grublins I _murdered _no remorse, and defiantly not clean. I could have scared them off, but no I killed them, my only reason being: I thought it was "fun." I guess the thing I was most disturbed by was… I enjoyed killing them… scratch that, I was terrified that I _loved _killing them.

I was regretting it now… You might think the revenge was glorious, maybe for a second, but then all you're left with is their blood. And the knowledge that you took someone away from this world.

I looked over at the river. 'I've got to get this stuff off my hands!' I thought as I hurried over to the river. I plunged my hands into the water and scrubbed them of the blood. I looked up in the sky tears still streaming. I wanted die right then and there, I had taken so many lives maybe it was my turn.

'_You cannot give up_…' Sane pleaded. I looked down. 'Why not? I just _slaughtered _living beings with _glee _and without mercy.' I then looked over at Spyro and Cynder. 'And I almost murdered this world's saviors.'

Now I know I didn't play the last game, but it was pretty obvious they were going to save the world.

'This world would be better off without me; I should have listened to Psy and gone with that damn cat. None of this would have happened.' I thought and took my hands out of the water. _'And this world's saviors would have died.' _Sane pointed out.

I snorted not satisfied. 'Where is Psy anyways? I'm surprised he hasn't spoken up.' I asked as I stood up. _'He is unconscious; he used a lot of power and took a lot of power as well.' _Sane explained. _'He would have continued to influence you if you had not cut him off from the power and let him fade into your mind.'_ I scanned the area for any grublins. 'How long will he be out?' I asked. _'A couple of hours, until then it's just you and me.'_ Sane said. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh joy…'

I looked back down at Spyro and Cynder. 'I've gotta get some red crystal shards…' I thought as I looked around. I spotted a red crystal with a grublin impaled on one of them. I looked away from the grublin and dragged the purple dragons over to the crystals. I then set them down next to the crystals and punched one crystal. It broke a bit and Spyro absorbed some of the shards. I broke a crystal more near Cynder and she absorbed the shards.

'Wait…' I thought. 'How do I have this strength if Psy is out?' I asked. _'The power he drained from the grublins is still active; it is giving you this strength.' _Sane explained. It felt a little wrong to use the power. 'Why does he need to drain energy anyways…?' I thought as I broke another crystal. _'When you first use your… "Psychotic" mode you gain much power, but without energy to sustain it you will lose it. So Psychotic drains it from other beings, he also uses it sometimes to gain information from said being.'_ Sane explained.

I grunted and punched more crystals. When I broke all of the crystals Spyro and Cynder's wounds had healed. Not fully, but it was enough so they wouldn't bleed out. The bad part was they were still unconscious.

'I can't leave them out here, not with the grublins anyway.' I thought. _'Then we must bring them to a secure location.' _Sane pointed out. I sighed and picked them up, tossing them around my shoulders to support the weight. 'This feels so wrong, I am now taking two unconscious dragons, that I have been stalking for a few days, to a dark, secluded area.' I then looked over at Cynder. 'Not to mention one of them is a girl.' I thought. _'Congratulations! You have been promoted from rank stalker to rank kidnapper!' _Sane snickered. I glared up at my head. 'I. Am going. To murder you!' I thought angrily. _'Oh so your aiming for the murderer rank.' _Sane said. I looked down a bit stung by that. _'Sorry, too soon…' _Sane apologized. I waved him off. 'Forget it; I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place…' I replied.

I was about to walk forward when I remembered Sparx. I turned to the tree where I saw Sparx last. Sparx, had passed out by the look of it, and I saw vomit in the lantern he was caged in.

'Poor little guy, I must have scared him stiff…' I thought. I then noticed my arms were full. 'Sane can you levitate him along with us, along with my sword?' I asked. _'Sure, we plenty of power.' _Sane replied.

Sane levitated the lantern and my sword next to me and I started my search for a cave… again.

**An hour later…**

I was lucky to find a nice secluded cave with no predators in it. I had set Spyro and Cynder down towards the back of the cave. I had also gotten Sparx out of the lantern and placed him on a small rock.

I was sitting on a small rock near the entrance of the cave, peering out into the woods for any threats. I was tapping my finger on my sword lightly as I thought. 'I really don't want to use this thing again.' I looked down at my sword. 'Not after all the lives I took today.' I then looked back at the forest. 'The scary thing is, I don't think I even used the sword.' I thought. 'I just murdered those grublins with my bare hands.'

I noticed a faint golden glow around me and then I felt a small pain on my neck. I looked behind me and came face to face with a certain golden dragonfly.

Sparx flew backwards and put his hands up in a karate stance. "Stay b-back ugly!" He stammered.

I rolled my eyes and stood to my full height. Sparx's eyes widened. "Y-you d-don't scare m-me." He said trying to look tough.

I simply said. "Boo." Sparx's face went pale, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out yet again. I think he even had an accident on the floor.

I sighed and shook my head. I then picked him up and placed him on back on the rock. I then went back to sit on the rock at the entrance. But then I heard a groan and looked to see Cynder start to stir. I, instinctively, flipped my hood up and placed my back against the wall, hidden in the shadows.

'I hope she doesn't figure out where I am this time.'

**POV Switch Cynder**

Cynder awoke and felt achy all over. She grunted and started to lift herself up. 'What happened?' She thought. The last thing she remembered was being ambushed by thousands of grublins. She opened her eyes to find she was in a dim lit room but there was light emanating from the entrance. Once her eyes adjusted she figured out she was in a cave.

'How did I get here?' She pondered. She moved her tail and it touched something warm. She looked to see Spyro unconscious next to her, he looked a little beat up but not too badly. Cynder then scanned the rest of the cave and noticed Sparx was lying unconscious on a rock. 'Someone must have brought us here… but who?' She wondered as she got up.

She walked over to the front of the cave. 'It couldn't have been grublins otherwise we would be in a cage.' She thought. 'And it couldn't have been the cheetahs because they would have left us for dead.' She then took in the air, trying to catch a scent. There was a faint scent, but one she was sure she had sensed before. 'Is it…?' She then walked over to a rock near the entrance and the scent was clear. Her eyes widened. 'It was the creature! Seth!' She thought.

She then turned back to the entrance. 'He either left already.' She turned to the interior of the cave. 'Or he is still here.' Cynder remembered that Hunter told them the creature disappeared into thin air in the cave; he said he thought it might have the gift of invisibility. That was why she asked if the creature was in the corner back with the hermit.

She followed the scent and it lead to a wall. She then heard as skid in front of her as if something was trying to creep away. 'He's here.' She thought as she reached out with her paw.

Her paw landed on something warm. But within a second the creature's leg appeared and hit her in the face. She recoiled, a bit stunned and held her face in her paw. She heard hurried footsteps towards the entrance of the cave.

When Cynder regained her senses she turned towards the sound and shouted. "Wait!"

The footsteps stopped and Cynder's vision focused on the creature. It had its back to her and was about an inch out of the cave. The creature turned to face Cynder, the sunlight shinning behind him. They both stared at each other silent for a moment before Cynder asked.

"Did you take us here?"

Seth nodded.

"Did the grublins try to kill us?" She asked.

Seth nodded again.

"So you saved us?" She asked.

Another nod.

"How?" She questioned. There had been so many grublins it would take a small army to fight them off.

The creature hesitated and looked down, he looked ashamed. "I killed them."

Cynder's eyes widened. "How many of them?"

Seth was silent for a moment before saying. "All that didn't run."

Cynder took a step back. She was shocked to say the least. "How did you-" Cynder was cut off by Seth.

"I think you know how…" He said solemnly.

She then remembered how Seth looked when he was in the village. 'His other side.' She then remembered the stories of how powerful she was in her darkest form. 'He has that same power.' She then gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Seth was taken aback from this statement but said nothing.

"Please, come with us. We can help you." Cynder pleaded.

The creature's eyes went wide but then gave Cynder a sad look. "I can't." He replied.

Cynder raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The creature looked down. "Because I don't belong here." He then looked up at Cynder. "And I don't want to hurt you."

Cynder was taken aback by that statement. "What do you-" Cynder was cut off by a groan. She looked back to see Spyro rising to his feet.

"What's going on…?" He asked holding his head with his paw.

"I was talking to the-" Cynder looked back to see that Seth had yet again disappeared.

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Who were you talking to?"

Cynder sighed sadly and looked back at Spyro. "The creature, Seth, he saved us from the grublins and brought us here. I asked him to come with us but…" Cynder then looked back at the entrance. "…I think he declined."

Cynder told Spyro about the rest of the conversation she had with Seth.

"That creature killed all of those grublins?" Spyro asked amazed.

"More or less, he said some of them ran away." Cynder replied.

"What did he say when you asked him to join us?" Spyro asked.

Cynder sighed. "He said that he couldn't, that he didn't belong here and that he didn't..." Cynder paused for a moment. "…want to hurt me."

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "Why did he say that?" Spyro's expression turned to one of anger. "Did he try and hurt you!? Because if he laid a claw on you I'd tear his head off!"

"No, no, he didn't try to hurt me." She then gave Spyro a friendly nudge. "And I can take care of myself." She then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you even getting so protective over me hmm?"

Spyro's cheeks gained just a faint tint of red and he turned away. "B-because I care about you… a lot." The last part he mumbled.

Cynder how ever didn't hear it. "What? I didn't quite catch the last part." She asked.

Spyro's eyes bulged and he stammered. "N-nothing!"

'He's acting strange…' Cynder thought but then she shook her head. 'It's probably nothing.' She then looked at Sparx passed out on a rock. 'I could just leave him there and not tell Spyro… but he'd probably be heartbroken to lose his "brother"' Cynder thought and she pointed over to Sparx.

"You can carry short, light, and ugly. Because you know I'm not going to do it." She said as she turned towards the entrance of the cave. She then looked down.

'I hope Seth will be okay…'

**Back to Seth…**

I trudged through the forest, cutting down foliage that was blocking my path. I didn't want to join Spyro and Cynder because I was afraid. Afraid I might lose control again, and they would be caught in the crossfire.

I don't know how long I had been traveling for, or where I was going for that matter. All I knew it that I needed to get somewhere.

I didn't try to force Spyro to contact the Chronicler because I felt like they had been through enough. I didn't ask either because, I just didn't feel like I was worthy too.

'_But you were worthy to ask.' _Sane argued. I snorted. 'Not after I almost killed them.' I shot back. _'_Almost _killed them, you saved their lives.' _Sane pointed out. I looked down… I couldn't really argue with him there but I just felt terrible.

I walked and walked through the damn forest trying to clear my head. I kept hearing the terrified screams of the grublins, it haunted me. Sure I wanted them to fear me, but not in that way… not in the way that they feared that I might rip them limb from limb. I didn't want to be looked at as if I was a monster.

'I'm not a monster… am I?' I thought as I cut down some more bushes. _'Of course you're not…' _Sane tried to reassure me. I just stayed silent and carried on.

After a little while I came across a nice little cave. I decided to inspect it. I flipped my hood up and cautiously entered the cave. As I entered the cave I noticed there was light emitting from crystals and veered away from them.

As I inspected the cave I noticed that there was a Khajiit leaning up against a wall. He was an orange Khajiit with black stripes, and he wore green robes. He looked kind of like Chief Prowlus. I noticed he was in bad shape and he was holding his leg in pain.

'Maybe I should help this guy.' I thought. _'Well… it'd help you feel better about yourself.' _Sane commented. I rolled my eyes and put my hood down.

The Khajiit didn't see me for a moment but when he did he looked relived. "Oh thank the heavens, it is good to see another cheetah-" He was cut off when he saw my face. His face shifted to one of fear but I spoke first.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're thinking." I said as I leaned up against a wall.

The Khajiit shook his head as if to get out of a daze. "Sorry my friend, I have just never seen a creature like you before." He apologized.

I rolled my eyes. "I get that a lot." I looked back at him "What happened to your leg?" I asked.

"I broke it when some grublins captured me." He explained as he rubbed his leg trying to soothe the pain.

"How did you escape?" I asked as I scanned the room for any grublins.

"Two purple dragons came across me and rescued me." He explained.

'Must be Spyro and Cynder.' I thought. "Why did they leave you here then?" I questioned.

"They went to go get me a raft so I could use it to travel back to my village." The Khajiit replied.

There was a grumbling sound that interrupted us. The Khajiit looked down at his stomach and held it. "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything in a while." He apologized.

I then remembered I had stolen a piece of meat from the cart. I looked in my bag and sure enough it was still there. I took it out of my bag and threw it at the Khajiit's feet. "Here" I said.

The Khajiit picked up the meat and hungrily bit into it. He swallowed and said. "Thank you my friend."

I was A bit surprised when he said that. He was one of the most polite beings I had met on this rock. "You're welcome." I replied. His attitude was refreshing to say the least.

I looked around the cave again and spotted something. It was a blackish purple crystal formation like I had seen on the golem's arms. But these ones were… alluring. I felt as if they were calling to me. In a trance I walked towards them.

'_Seth, Seth! What are doing!?' _Sane exclaimed. I didn't hear him. For some reason I just had to touch them. I stopped in front of the crystals and outstretched my arm towards them.

"Don't touch those!" The Khajiit shouted behind me. But it was too late.

As soon as my hand came in contact with a crystal wind swirled around me and a black and purple aura surrounded me. My vision went black…

**Unknown plain of reality…**

I awoke to find myself splayed out on the ground. I appeared to be in some type of shrouded ruins. I stood up and held my head in pain. 'Where am I?' I wondered. 'Sane? Sane you there?' I asked. No one responded. I looked around again. 'Well this can't be a dream or I would be talking instead of thinking.' I thought. I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"**We meet at last."** It spoke.

I whirled around to see a big, purple dragon with demonic yellow eyes. He kind of looked like Spyro except older. I then figured out who it was.

I crossed my arms and said. "You must be Malefor."

The dragon chuckled. **"Oh, do come now, you know me better as a different name."**

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You prefer to be called the Dark Master?" I asked.

Malefor smiled and shook his head. **"No, no, no. Don't you recognize me?"** He asked.

I scowled and said. "I don't have time for your mind games."

"How you know so much about me?" I just wanted to get to the point.

Malefor chuckled again. **"You told me." **He replied.

I glared at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"**Come now, don't you recognize one of your closest friends?" **He asked raising an eyebrow smile never fading.

I looked at him as if he was insane. 'What the hell is he trying to say?'

"**It's me…" **He then craned his head to get to eyelevel with me and his grin grew, I could see his sharp pearly white teeth.

"**Danny."**

**A/N: Dun dun Daaaaaaahhhhhhh! (If you forgot who Danny is, check the first chapter.) Two uploads in one week? Preposterous! Yeah the reason I did this was because as I said school's starting up and I thought I'd leave you guys with a few chapters beforehand. I might be taking a couple weeks break on this story so I can get used to school again, but I might not depends how much homework I get. Just wanted to warn you if I "disappeared" for a little while. Oh and some people commented in French I think. It's not that I don't appreciate the reviews it's just… I don't understand French. I would use Google translate if it wasn't so bad at translating. I think I know what fuise2033 was saying but could someone translate what the guest commented it would be a big help. If not just comment about the chapter. Enough of my rambling see yah guys in a while, have a good one.**

**Somewhat Important: I'm looking for a cover image. (If you care.) Why? **

**1. I can't draw worth a damn**

**2. If I got one of the internet I would need it to be converted to jpeg and I don't trust those sites**

**Seth x Cynder: 7**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Sheila: 2**


	14. A Chat With Malefor

**Trophy unlock: Reviews feed my soul! (Get 50 reviews.)**

**(We actually made it!)**

We meet again viewers… for the last time! (Not really…)

To those of you who commented in French *clears throat*

ENGLISH MOTHERF***** DO YOU SPEAK IT!?

***SMACK***

**Author: Dude… we talked about this, don't. Tick off. The reviewers! **

I'm deeply sorry but I could _not _resist.

**A/N: *rolls eyes* Yeah whatever. To you French reviewers, Seth is just being an asshole. Though I don't know why you comment in French when you can read English (Unless there is some sort of translation device on Fanfiction I don't know about.) Go ahead and keep commenting in French if you want. Just be weary that I'm using Google translate. But enough of my rambling there is a fanfic to be read!... That's your cue…**

Zzzz *snort* what? Oh, okay… *yawn*

Chapter 14

It was as if the whole world stopped at that second. I stood there frozen with shock, my arms slumped a bit, and my mouth agape. 'How?' I thought. But then I recovered. 'He could just be lying.' I thought.

"Prove it…" I said crossing my arms.

Malefor chuckled. **"Our last conversation together, you told me about your day as you usually did, but then you kicked me. That wasn't very nice now was it?"** He asked mockingly.

My eyes widened and I froze up again. 'He is Danny… that's so much about me.' I thought.

Back on earth I told Danny everything that I knew, every speck and detail. Why? I needed something to talk to.

"How are you Danny?" I finally spoke up.

Malefor looked up thoughtfully and said. "**That is quite the story to be told but I shall shorten it for you."** He then looked back at me**. "Long ago when I was imprisoned in the underworld I had agents in the Dragon Realms, but I could not communicate with them, so I created purple crystals and transported them to the Realms. Those crystals would have it so I would be able to contact my troops and they could contact me."** He then grinned. **"But one day I noticed I was missing a crystal and decided to investigate. I found it, but it was not in the Dragon Realms, it was however on your world Earth."** He then looked up again as if trying to figure out something. **"I do not know how it managed to get to your world, but I do know it was about to be one of my greatest findings."**

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Malefor chuckled yet again.

You see, this is why I didn't' like villains like him, they always laughed, and never told anyone else what the joke was.

**Author: *facepalm***

"**I found you."** Malefor explained. **"I let the crystal be for a little while, but one day a noticed activity. I saw a peculiar creature, you."** He then grinned. **"You were staring at the crystal, wondering why it glowed. You decided to touch it and I learned something extraordinary about you. When you touched it, it-what did you say? "Electrocuted" you. But no my dear boy you did something far better. You looked at your hand wondering what happened. Do you want to know what you did?"** Malefor asked raising an eyebrow.

**Back in the Realms…**

Shelia was following her sisters to the supply cave. They needed more materials to rebuild their village and the only place they could think of was the supply cave.

But as they got to the cave Shelia saw two purple dragons exiting the caves with lanterns. Relia was the first to react and drew her sword. She pointed it at the dragons and slowly advanced towards them.

"What are you doing in our supply cave?" She asked staring menacingly at them.

The two dragons looked up. The lighter one which Shelia remembered to be Spyro dropped his lantern so he could speak.

"We found Meadow in a cave at the edge of the river, he broke his leg and we are going to get the raft to carry him back to the village." Spyro hastily replied.

Telia whispered over to Shelia. "Why did we even make it so we had to use lanterns to get the raft down?"

Sheila shrugged. 'Now that I think about it I have no idea.' She thought.

Relia stopped her advance a foot away from the dragons. "Even if that was true that doesn't give you the right to steal from us…" She said in the same menacing tone.

Shelia knew her sister despised dragons ever since… will get to that later. Shelia stepped forward and but her arm in front of Relia.

"Sister, they are merely trying to show us cheetahs they are not as evil as they seem. Let us check out the cave and see if they are telling the truth." Shelia reasoned.

Relia stared at Shelia for a long moment before she sighed. "Fine," She then looked back at the dragons. "but if Meadow is not in the cave… our entire tribe will hunt you down." She warned.

Spyro and Cynder nodded.

Shelia looked back at the dragons. "Now what cave was it?"

**A couple minutes later…**

Shelia and her sisters were entering the cave. When Relia spotted Meadow she ran over to him and inspected him.

"Meadow, are you alright?" She asked.

Meadow nodded. "Yes, but you must go check on the creature over there!" He then pointed at a figure laying on the ground.

Shelia recognized the figure to be the creature that had stole from her village; she gasped, and started to run over to him. But she was stopped by her sister Relia.

"Shelia stop, do you see the crystals in front of him?" Relia asked.

Shelia then realized the creature had passed out in front of some black crystals. 'Oh no…' She thought hopelessly.

Relia then picked up a rock and threw it at the creature. The rock bounced of some sort of dark energy force field.

'The crystals are creating an energy field around him.' Shelia thought. "We need to get him out of there before the crystals corrupt him!" Shelia exclaimed.

**Back with Seth…**

I was in a daze, still processing what Malefor said. When I realized he asked me a question I shook my head to get out of the daze. "Yes."

Malefor started circling me, his grin never fading. **"You absorbed some of its magic. Now, when I found that out I tried to communicate with you, but the energy you took from the crystal prevented it from working properly, it would know only make it so you could communicate with me but not vice versa."** He then stopped circling me and stood in front of me craning his neck. **"You are an extraordinary creature, the ability to absorb magic simply by coming in contact with it. And not to mention the beast that lay within you." **

I looked down and clenched my fists. "Don't even mention him…"

The Dark Master raised an eyebrow. **"Why? Do not tell me you are ashamed of him."**

I stayed silent.

"**You are, aren't you…?"** He then shook his head**. "Oh Seth, you should not be ashamed of your greatest gift. Especially after what it helped you do back on your world."**

I froze up in rage. "Shut up…"

**Now to Shelia…**

"Well let's just break it." Telia said as she took out her sword.

But before she could do anything Shelia spoke up. "Wait! We don't know what it could to him!" Shelia then went to one knee and activated a spell in her hand. This spell would allow her to see how the creature was connected to the crystals.

"Let me see how he is connected." She said as she hovered the spell over the force field. She closed her eyes in concentration. "His mind seems to be connected to them… his body is here but his mind is elsewhere." She explained.

She then opened her eyes and looked down at the creature. His skin was turning pale.

'Oh no…'

**Aaaaaand Seth…**

I glared up at Malefor.

He smirked. **"Oh, getting a little angry are we? Good."** He then started to circle me again**. "You see Seth; you were much entertainment to me when I was stuck in the underworld. You told me much about your world and also about yourself." **He chuckled. **"But then one day you revealed your darkest secret with me… You told me how you got revenge on those men…" **He then laughed evilly, it echoing all around the ruins. **"Why, I had not heard such a gruesome, and blood lustful story in hundreds of years. It was very entertaining." **

My glare intensified, I clenched my teeth, and I started trembling a bit. "Shut up!"

**Everybody now over to… Shelia!**

Shelia was desperately trying to figure out something. The creature's skin had turned completely and was now shifting into a grayish color. 'I have to get him out of there now!' She thought.

The creature's arm twitched and his fist began to clench.

'What do I do, what do I do!?' She thought in distress.

"Shelia." Teila Spoke up. Shelia turned over to her sister, she was giving her a calming look. "What about that spell you learned a week ago? The one that allows you to erase dark magic?" Telia asked.

Shelia's eyes widened. "That's it!" She then activated the spell in her hand. She then pressed the spell on the barrier.

Shelia was not the strongest mage so it didn't fade immediately. She was using all of her might the shield.

'Please work…'

**Again Seth. (This is like a ping pong match.)**

I stood there trembling with anger. I wanted to shut the bastards up right then and there.

I was about to speak when I noticed the world around me got brighter. 'What the hell?' I thought.

Malefor looked up and sighed. **"Oh, what a pity." **He then looked back at me. **"It seems I will not be able to meet the beast that lay within you today…" **He then grinned. **"But I shall coax him out the next time we meet."**

I glared. "Be careful what you wish for." I warned.

Malefor chuckled. **"Before you go… when you reunite with your body you shall have a gift." **The world around me started to fade until I only saw Malefor's demonic yellow eyes.

"**Kill well."**

**In the Realms but this time with Seth (gasp)…**

I my eyes flew open and I quickly stood up. I don't know why but I felt threatened and I felt the power rising in my body. I heard a voice say. _**'Kill…' **_

I observed my surroundings and saw the three sister Khajiit. Telia had her bow loaded and pointed at me. Relia was in a defensive stance and had her paw on her sheathed sword. Lastly, Shelia was a little bit away from me holding her paws up as if backing away from something.

My expression of anger turned to one of confused. 'Wait what?' I thought as I looked around more. I heard what I recognized to be Psy's voice again. _**'Kill' **_

I shook my head. 'No they're not a threat, stop trying to take control of me.' I shot at him as I relaxed. _**'You're no fun…' **_Psy replied.

Shelia must have seen me relax because when I did she ran over to me and hugged me. I almost fell over to the impact.

"You're okay!" She said a bit enthusiastically. She held me tight and it kind of hurt.

She held that for a moment until I heard a wolf whistle. I looked over towards Telia and she was clapping her paws at the display.

"There you go Shelia! Make that male yours!" She shouted.

Shelia immediately shoved me away and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Shelia blushing furiously.

"T-Telia!" Shelia shouted as she glared at her sister.

"What a way to ruin the moment…" I heard Relia mumble.

Shelia then sniffed a bit. "Wait a minute…"

I stood up and dusted myself off. I then looked up to see Shelia looking at me quizzically. Suddenly without warning Shelia grabbed me by my sweatshirt buried, her nose in it, and inhaled deeply. A second later she looked up at me with distress and disbelief.

"Relia has left her scent on him!" She exclaimed as she let go of my sweatshirt.

Telia's eyes widened. "What!?" She shouted in disbelief.

Telia then looked over at Relia eyes still wide. Relia had a calm look on her face and looked back at Telia.

"What? He let me." She replied and gestured to me.

Shelia looked back at me. "You did?" She asked I dare say there was hurt in her voice.

I was _very _confused. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?" I asked.

Shelia raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

I outstretched my arms in a questioning fashion. "Know what?"

Shelia then put her paw on her chin. "Of course… you're a different species with different customs and couldn't possibly know which means…" Shelia turned to Relia. "You took advantage of him!" She said with 'Rage?'

Relia shrugged. "Hey, how was I supposed to know he had different customs then us?" She said with a sly smirk.

Telia narrowed her eyes. "You sly little fox… I should have thought of that…" The last part she mumbled.

'What did she say?' I thought a bit uneasily. _**'I hope I heard that wrong…' **_Psy growled.

"Still in the dark here!" I shouted a bit annoyed.

Shelia looked back at me. "Oh, of course, sorry." She then cleared her throat. "Creature, in our world when a cheetah leaves there scent on someone who is not related to them it is a sign to all of the other cheetahs that he or she is interested in that particular being." Shelia explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Interested in what way?" I asked still being a complete dumbass. _'You. Are. An. Idiot!' _I heard sane.

Shelia looked down sheepishly. "In a… romantic way."

My eyes widened. "Oh…" I trailed off as I looked over at Relia.

Relia smirked and winked at me. I took a little step back.

**(There you go next bachelorette. Start voting now… come on… you can do it…)**

'Okay… ha, ha… is it hot in here?' I thought as I tugged on my collar. _'Extremely.' _Sane replied. _**'Petty mortal feelings…' **_Psy groaned. _'Are you implying that you're immortal?' _Sane asked skeptically. _**'No I just like to think that way.' **_Psy replied.

"If the being who is marked allows it to happen it is also a sign that he or she is also interested." Shelia explained breaking my trail of thought.

I shook my head to get out of the daze. "Oh… so… now what?"

Telia drew her sword. "You're coming with us back to the village to answer for your crimes." She stated and started to advance towards me. I was ready to bolt out of there but Relia spoke first.

"Sister" She put her arm in front of Telia. "we do not need to escort the creature back to the camp unless he wishes." Relia said.

Telia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you're just trying to butter him up and get him to mate with you."

I noticed Sheila flinched at that.

Me, my cheeks flared up and I put my hood up to conceal my face. There was some light emitting from some crystals so I was exposed. _**'I do not like the way she is talking about us…' **_Psy growled.

Relia sighed. "No, I wish to let him free because he saved our sister's life."

Telia crossed her arms. "He still should answer for his crimes."

"Look Telia, I am not saying we should not bring him in eventually but we should show our gratitude not brining him in this time." Relia explained.

Telia looked at Relia for a bit before sighing. "Fine, but next time I'm bringing him in." But she then raised an eyebrow at Relia. "But if you let him go once already shouldn't you bring him in now?"

"The first time I let him go because he is cute, and now I am letting him go because he saved Shelia." Relia explained.

"I admit he does look kinda cute for… whatever he is, but seriously?" Telia replied.

I looked down. 'Do they have to have this conversation now?' I thought. _'Why not? I like what they're saying about you. You know you could be the first human to bang a Khajiit?' _Sane said. My eyes widened. 'I'm not really interested in that! I'd much rather have a nice, _human_ female to be my first.' I explained. _'Pssh don't be racist. They got the structure so there good to go in my book.' _Sane stated. _**'What the f*** is wrong with you?' **_Psy asked.

Sane was silent for a moment before saying. _'Sorry… that was the hormones talking… I'll be quiet now…' _Sane apologized. 'Thank you.'

"I do not mean to be a nuisance…" I was taken out of my thoughts and the sisters out of their conversation when Meadow spoke.

"…but the dragons have arrived." He stated as he pointed over at Spyro and Cynder.

They were looking at us with confused faces. Sparx was there as well but when he saw me his eyes widened and he hid behind Spyro. When Cynder spotted me she gasped.

"Seth!" She shouted.

"Who?" Shelia asked.

Cynder then pointed at me. "The creature, its name is Seth."

'_**Time to go…' **_Psy said dragging out the word go. I sprinted for the entrance of the cave, but someone stuck out their arm and clothes lined me. I fell on the ground hard the wind knocked out of me. I was then lifted up by my sweatshirt and came face to face with a ticked off Relia.

"You told the dragon your name but not the ones who have helped you?" She asked furiously though I don't know why.

I shook my head. "What? No, I never told her my name. Frankly I have no idea how she knows it in the first place." I said and turned my head over to Cynder.

Spyro spoke up though. "I told her you're name because the Chronicler informed me of it." He explained.

Relia rolled her eyes and let go of me. "Oh yes, the almighty Chronicler," She mocked as she turned to the dragons. ""The one who knows all", give me a break." She then glared at Spyro. "If he is "all knowing" then where was he when the Dark Master escaped?" She then advanced towards Spyro. "And where were you and your precious dragons when the Dark Master attacked?" She said as she stopped in front of him, still glaring. "I thought the purple dragon was supposed to save us, not leave us to rot."

Spyro looked away ashamed. Relia was about to continue when Cynder stepped in front of her.

"Leave him alone! It's not his fault!" She defended.

Relia raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Look who is talking." Relia narrowed her eyes. ""The Terror of the Skies" what have you done to help us hmm? Nothing, you've killed more than you have saved." Relia accused.

I stared at the scene in front of me, dumbfounded. 'Holy shit she hates dragons.' I thought. I looked up with my hand on my chin. 'I wonder why?'

**Author: All shall be explained in time…**

Shut up Idiocy…

**Author: Hey this is my fic I can talk all I want!**

But now you're interrupting the viewers reading this fic.

**Author: Damn it sorry… Back to the story.**

'Thank you.' I thought glad that the author finally shut up.

Relia was still glaring at the dragons, she was about to say more when Meadow spoke up.

"Look Relia, we need to focus on the matter at hand here." He said and pointed at the dragons. "These dragons have risked their lives to save me and bring me back to the village." He pointed out. "So we need not dwell on the past. We must focus on the future."

Relia was silent for a long moment before grunting and crossing her arms. "Fine." She said as she turned away from the dragons.

"Dragons have you brought the raft?" Shelia asked.

"Yes, its outside." Spyro replied a bit weakly. I think he was still a bit depressed.

"Alright up and Adam Meadow we're getting you out of here." Telia spoke up as she propped Meadow up on one of her shoulders.

Relia walked over to them and propped Meadow's other arm on her shoulder. They slowly helped Meadow out of the cave and I took as a time to make my way out. I was about to move when I heard Shelia behind me.

"Wait, Seth." She said.

I turned to face her. "I'm not going back to your village alright." I told her.

She frowned. "I know… it's just I never got to thank you for saving my life."

I held up my hand before she could speak again. "You don't need to thank me. We're even; you saved my ass here and also back in the forest."

Shelia looked down. "I know but…" She ran up to me and hugged me. "…thank you anyways." She quickly broke the embrace and started walking towards the cave entrance. She looked back and said. "Goodbye Seth…" and hurried out of the cave.

I stood there for a moment. 'Why is she always hugging me?' I thought. _**'Why are you letting her?' **_Psy asked. I was about to reply but sane spoke up first. _'Well he's not just going shove her off because he's not as much of an asshole as you are.' _Sane replied. Psy grunted. _**'Can we just leave the damn cave already?' **_

I started to advance out of the cave but, alas, stopped again.

"Wait!" I turned to see Cynder running up to me.

'_**Oh for the love of… make her go away! We are not following her!' **_Psy shouted. When Cynder stooped in front of me I said.

"I'm not going with you either." I told her.

"Why not we can help you?" She asked.

I sighed. "Again I don't belong here… and I do not want to hurt you."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a questioning gaze.

I stayed silent… but then I remembered something.

"If you want to help me you can contact the Chronicler." I told her.

"We already did," Spyro suddenly spoke up. "that's how she knows you're name." I looked up to see he was casually walking over to us. "He also gave us a massage."

I raised an eyebrow. "What message?"

"He said you need to allow him in your mind for him to speak with you." Spyro informed me.

'What does he mean-' My thoughts were interrupted by Relia shouting.

"Dragons! If you want to get Meadow home before dark we had better go now!" She shouted.

I noticed that Spyro and Cynder had both their heads turned away from me. I took this time to do my little disappearing act. I saw a nice dim light part of the cave and quickly dashed over to it not making a sound while doing so. Spyro and Cynder looked back to where I once was and wore faces of surprise. Spyro's head darted around the cave searching for me and then turned to Cynder.

"Does he always do that?" He asked.

Cynder sighed sadly. "Pretty much..."

Sparx flew out from behind Spyro. "Why did you even talk to that thing? You should have just fried its face off." He said. Spyro just shook his head and started to exit the cave with Cynder following close behind.

As they started to walk out of the cave I took some time to think. 'What did he mean by I have to allow the Chronicler into my mind?' I thought. _'Oh wait let me check something… you have three missed calls from the Chronicler.' _Sane explained. I stood there a bit irritated. 'And you never thought to tell me that?' I asked. _'You never asked.' _Sane replied. I heard a groan. _**'Now look who is being an asshole…' **_Psy mumbled. I noticed that the cave was now empty and exited the cave.

I started walking into the woods and thought. 'What even happened back with Malefor? Did he get inside my head?' I asked. _'I don't think so… your mind may have been in a different place than your body…' _Sane replied. I raised an eyebrow. 'If I was in my mind then why couldn't he hear my thoughts?' I asked. _'Because I traveled with you to keep the barriers in your head up, he could not surpass the barriers so your thoughts were safe.' _He explained. _'That is also why I didn't take over our body to defend us.' _

As I was walking through the woods I remembered something. 'Didn't Malefor say he was giving me a gift?' I thought. Suddenly a black and purple aura surrounded me for about a second. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms in preparation for an attack but… nothing happened. I opened my eyes and unshielded my face. I looked around. 'What just happened?' I thought I then noticed a string in strapped around me. 'Huh?' I thought. I looked behind me to see that I had a bow strapped to my back, I unstrapped it and inspected it.

The bow itself was made of what I was assuming to be black dragon scales but on each end of it there were jet black dragon claws. The string attached to the dragon claws was black silk.

'Whoa.' I thought as I inspected it. 'This bow looks badass.' I then realized something. 'I don't have any arrows do I?' I checked my back again to see if any arrows had appeared, but none were to be seen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Figures… he gives me a bow without arrows.' I thought. _'He's probably just taunting us…' _Sane commented.

I then grabbed the silk string and something… peculiar happened. When I grasped the string in my fingers an arrow that seemed to be made out of shadows appeared. My eyes widened. 'Whoa…' I thought in awe. _**'I seem to be able to connect my power with the bow…' **_Psy commented. I then pulled back the arrow and got into a stance to fire it. It was strange… I had never used a bow before but I felt as if I knew what I was doing. I aimed the arrow at a tree about a few meters away from me, and fired.

The bow connected with the tree dead center and a few seconds after the arrow hit it dissolved into shadows. I stared at the tree dumbfounded. 'How am I so good with a bow?' I thought. _**'That is my ability… I have much skill with bows, arrows, crossbows, sniper rifles, etc.' **_Psy replied. 'Did you say sniper rifles?' I asked as I strapped the bow around my back.

'_**Yes, but back to the matter at hand, lets us figure out a way to contact the Chronicler.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Oh yeah, um… how do we do that?' I asked. _'I don't know… maybe just think it?' _Sane suggested. I sighed. 'Um… I wish to allow the Chronicler in my mind?' I thought.

Suddenly I felt really light headed. "What the…" I slurred right before I passed out.

**A/N: Hello again viewers I'm back! I decided to add a more comedic chapter since my past few have been a little bit of downers. Please don't hate Relia for her opinion of dragons you haven't heard her side of the story yet. Speaking of which the last "bachelorette" shall be a dragoness but who? You'll just have to wait and see. And lastly there were a lot of people who commented practically at the same time… they were all guests. But can someone tell me if the guest has a name that they cannot change the name? (I'm still kind of a noob at fanfiction…) And to those commenters, if you were just one big group no offense to you I just need to be careful because I want the voting to be fair. But if you are just one guy spamming… please stop. I will be adding three votes to the poll because as I said I would only be adding three more guest votes. But if you cannot change your name as a guest than I might reconsider. So just someone explain the difference between a guest with a name and a guest without a name please. If not just review the chapter. **

**Oh and more than fifty reviews and only 13 chapters! Thank you guys! It means a lot.**

**Seth x Cynder: 10**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0**


	15. I Want Answers!

Hello loyal viewers… do you know what today is? Its national appreciate the voices in your head day!

This N.A.V.I.Y.H. day I am going to appreciate Psy first!

**A little later…**

Hey Psy guess what day it is!

_**Oh dear god…**_

Yep its Naviyh day!

_**Please just leave…**_

Hey I'm just trying to appreciate you.

_**You know I don't like this giddy stuff…**_

Yeah I know I'll just make it short… *clears throat* Psychotic I want to thank you for saving my ass over and over… even though sometimes you could have just ran… but anyways thanks…

_**You're welcome… now I'm going to slaughter innocent people in Skyrim… especially the chickens…**_

Okay, now I got to go to Sane…

Oh! You more of the story right… I guess I can read on the way there.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'**Seth and Psychotic'**

'Seth'

Chapter 15

I awoke to a starry landscape around me. 'Ugh, I've got to stop passing out. It's getting old to wake up in a new place every time.' I thought as I picked myself up from the floor. 'Where are we now?' I wondered as I looked around. _'I'm guessing it's the Chroniclers realm with all the stars and floating platforms.' _Sane commented.

I looked forward and observed that I was indeed on a floating platform with many others around me. 'God I hope this isn't some "train me to fly" bullshit.' I thought. I just wanted answers not some advice. _**'It would be nice to fly though…' **_Psy pointed out.

"Hello Seth…" An old and wise voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see the Chronicler standing a few feet away from me.

I sighed. 'Finally…'

The Chronicler raised an eyebrow. "Quite the impatient one aren't you?" He observed.

I was a bit surprised by that statement. "You can read my thoughts?" I asked.

The Chronicler gave me a bit of a "are you serious" look. "Well, you did allow me into your mind and everything you say in your mind you practically speak." He explained.

I faceplamed. "Oh… right…" I mumbled. I then took my hand off my face. "So… you gonna tell me why I'm here or what?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"Be patient, and I may reveal what you wish to know." The Chronicler replied.

I clenched my teeth ticked off by his remark. "I've been patient! I've waited three _years _for this information and I don't need some god damn lesson! I want the truth!" I snarled.

The Chronicler was taken aback a bit by the remark but quickly recovered. "As you wish." He replied. He then gained a face of caution. "But some of the answers I have you may not appreciate…" He warned.

I glared. "I don't care…"

"This book…" A book then appeared next to the Chronicler. "…is filled with all of the information about your species. It was one of the books that appeared when you entered this realm." He explained.

"What about the other books?" I asked.

"There were two books that appeared in my library when you arrived… I read this one in approximately one year and seven months." He explained.

My eyes widened. "Wow, you read _all_ that information in one and a half years?"

The Chronicler wore a face of amusement. "History and all… I have been doing this for a while." He pointed out. His expression shifted back to serious. "The second book that appeared had all of the information about you and why you had appeared here." He explained.

My heart skipped a beat and I had smile from ear to ear. "What did it say? Did it tell you a way for me to get back to my world!?" I asked with excitement. I was finally going to get some answers.

The Chronicler frowned. "I do not know."

To say my heart plummeted and some guy kicked it while it was down would be an understatement. My smile died and my arms dropped. "What do you mean you don't know!?" I exclaimed.

The Chronicler gave me a sorrowful expression. "You see Seth. I was only able to read the part of the book that explained about your past… before the book was stolen from my library…" He explained.

My eye twitched and my fists clenched. "How the _F*** _did it get stolen!?" I asked with rage.

"All that I can collect is that it was stolen by someone with much power… otherwise I would have been able to notice them." He explained. "You see… I was furious no one had dared steal from my library before and get away with it. At first I had thought it was Malefor… but I hadn't detected a hint of dark magic all that was different was the book, gone without a trace…" He said and hung his head. "I am ashamed to call myself a Chronicler if I cannot even protect my own books…"

I stood there seething with anger and hate. "You had **ONE JOB!"** I shouted. The Chronicler actually flinched a bit at my words. I glared at him. **"One job…" **(I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…)

"**Maybe you can answer one thing!" **I explained.

He looked up at me curiously.

"**How did I gain more **consciousness?"I asked calming down a bit.

The Chronicler's eyes widened for a bit before he looked up in thought. "Consciousnesses…?" He mumbled. "This is quite interesting indeed…" He said but then gave me a sad look. "But again I do not know enough about you to give an educated answer…"

I glared daggers at him and turned away. **'Sane… recreate the barriers…' **Psy and I said at the same time.

"Wait!" The Chronicler said. "I have something that may help you."

I turned my head towards the Chronicler. **"What possible information could your sorry ass have for me!?" **I shouted.

He stayed calm and said. "There are temples… that have foretold your arrival here."

My eyes widened. I turned around. **"What did **they say?" I asked again getting calm.

"They told secrets of whom… and what you are." He explained.

My mood shifted a bit and I looked forward. 'Maybe it won't be so bad after all…' I thought.

"But…" The Chronicler broke me out of my thoughts. My gaze shifted back to the Chronicler.

"They are written in an ancient dragon language." He explained.

I turned around to face him. "So? Just give me a book for translation" I said.

He simply said. "No."

"What do you **mean **_**NO**_**!?" **I asked once again furious. I hated that this guy would give me good information then just completely obliterate it with the new information.

"I wish for you to gain the Dragons trust and have them help you." He explained.

Whoa déjà vu

But anyways I'm at Sane's place.

*knock* *knock*

_Who the hell is at my door! _*Opens door* _F*** OFF-oh hey Seth how you doing._

Sup Sane! What's with the bath robe? It's like four o'clock in the afternoon

_Oh you know got a chick here and we havin' some fun._

What? You playing some video games or something?

*shakes head* _Oh… still a daft as ever… but anyway what you doing here?_

Dude its Naviyh day!

_Oh that's today! Must have missed the memo… anyway make it quick I've got a guest I have to entertain._

Yeah okay… Sanity I want to thank you for keeping all the badies out of my head and… well... keeping me sane.

_No probs brah. Now I'll see you later. _*Shuts door*

Alright on to Con's… yes I'll read more.

I clenched my teeth and my blood boiled. **"No you're going to give me that damn book!" **

The Chronicler smiled sadly. "You are in need of friends Seth; please give this world a chance…" He replied.

I walked towards him. Now I wasn't smiling because this wasn't the happily murdering people Seth. This was the really pissed off Seth that wants to tear your heart out. _**'That insignificant over grown lizard!' **_Psy roared.

"This is for the best…" The Chronicler said as he closed his eyes and the crystal around his neck glowed.

I was right on top of him and prepared to punch the dragon in the face. I propelled my fist forward and everything went white.

**Back in the real world…**

My fist connected with something and burst straight through it. I smiled a bit thinking I hit the Chronicler but as I opened my eyes I saw I punched through a tree. My expression turned to one of anger and I roared with rage. I took my arm out of the tree and kicked the tree with all my might. The tree split in half and started to fall towards me. I pulled my arm back and back handed the tree, it split in half again and fell to the ground leaving me unscathed.

I then went on my knees and began pounding the ground with my fists making small indents. **"GOD F****** DAMMIT!"** I shouted. 'Why can't I get some information on why the hell I am here!?' I thought. My assault on the ground faded and I laid down on the ground, drained and depressed. I flipped myself over and looked up at the sky my eyes watering. 'Why can't I find a way home…' I was broken… my only hope was gone…

'_We still have those temples.' _Sane pointed out. _**'Without translation we will not be able to read a thing…' **_Psy said sadly. _'Look… we're going to have to play by the Chroniclers rules if we ever want to get home…' _Sane replied. I shook my head. 'But that would mean gaining the dragons trust… and you know I have terrible trust issues.' I thought. _'I know, I know, but what choice do we have?' _Sane pointed out.

'_**We could go to Malefor.' **_Psy suggested. I snorted. 'Yeah right, he'd probably just want to corrupt me…' I pointed out. _**'We could just force the bastard in to transporting us back to our world.' **_Psy said. 'Psy, listen to yourself… you want us to go to one of the most powerful beings in this world, who could lift a temple above a freaking volcano, and use brute force to get him to do something.' I pointed out. _**'Sorry… sometimes I get ahead of myself…' **_He replied.

'This is why I thought you'd be better with explosives rather than accurate weapons.' I thought as I rose to my feet. _**'Don't take me for some mindless murder… scratch that that is exactly what I am but the killing is not as mindless as may you think… I use fear, tactics, and precision to defeat our foes. I never miss my mark, and when the enemy fears you… you have already won the battle.' **_Psy explained.

'Yeah, yeah…' I thought. _'So what now?' _Sane asked. I sighed. 'We go and find Spyro and Cynder… again.'

**POV Switch Cynder.**

Cynder was following the cheetah's into the village, the orange one and the black one were helping Meadow through the main gates. As they entered the village cheetahs started gathering around them along with chief Prowlus.

"So it looks like the dragons actually succeeded in bringing you back." Prowlus said as he walked up to Meadow.

"Yes my chief, without these dragons I would probably be with my ancestors by now…" Meadow replied. He then looked to the cheetahs supporting him. "Your daughters were also a great help as well."

"Yeah even though we did most of the work…" Cynder heard Sparx mumble behind her.

Spyro walked up to chief Prowlus. "We have rescued Meadow like you asked so let Hunter go."

"Yes I shall let your companion go and I thank you for saving my tribe member." The chief then looked over at Hunter who was still sitting next to the post. He gestured to Hunter to come over where he was standing.

When Hunter walked over chief Prowlus said. "Maybe you are right about dragons Hunter… but I still do not trust them."

"Trust takes time Prowlus… I did not expect this to change your mind so swiftly." Hunter replied.

"Indeed." Chief Prowlus said and turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Move along dragons, I shall let you stay in our territory for a day or two if you wish…"

"Thank you Chief Prowlus." Spyro replied giving a slight bow.

Cynder then followed Spyro out of the village with Sparx and Hunter following close behind.

When they were a decent amount away from the village Sparx spoke up. "Man that guys a pain in the tail… he could have shown a little more gratitude towards us for saving his buddy."

Spyro shook his head. "He doesn't trust us Sparx, though I don't know why… and like Hunter said trust takes time."

Sparx snorted and said nothing. Cynder looked down in thought. 'Why does he hate us dragons? There has to be more to it than blaming us for Malefor's return.' She wondered.

Hunter spoke up behind her. "Chief Prowlus has a strong hatred for dragons." He said as if reading her thoughts.

Cynder looked back at Hunter as he started to walk passed her to lead the group. "Why?" She asked.

Hunter stopped and turned to face the two dragons. "When the Dark Master first appeared he started to attack the weaker targets… cheetahs. My tribe was in deep fear that he would attack our village next." Hunter then looked down. "Chief Prowlus sent a messenger to the dragons in an ask for help. What he got in reply was that the dragons were too preoccupied with trying to build their defenses to be able to spare any reinforcements to aid us." He then looked back up at Spyro and Cynder. "That's when Malefor came… He sent in grublins by the thousands they slaughtered our warriors and set our village a flame." He then gave the dragons an intense stare. "And worst of all… a dragon was leading them."

Spyro and Cynder gasped. "Malefor has dragons under his control!?" Cynder asked in distress.

Hunter sighed. "Yes over the years he has managed to corrupt some dragons into joining his army. Chief Prowlus despises dragons for not helping him in his time of need… and for slaughtering his people." He explained.

Cynder then understood why the black cheetah had hated them so much in the caves. She couldn't believe dragons join Malefor. 'How… how could they…' But Cynder knew the answer to that. She knew how persuasive Malefor could be.

There was a long silence before Hunter spoke up again. "We must get moving before the sun gets to low in the sky."

Spyro eyed Hunter curiously. "Where are we going to now?" He asked.

Hunter looked down at Spyro. "The Dragon City."

Oh sorry guys I'm at Con's.

YO! CON YOU IN THERE!

_Hell yeah I'm in here! What do you want!_

Its Naviyh day!

*walks in* _Another admirer come to bask in the glow of Confidence_

*Faceplam* Con… just stop and I'll only appreciate you if you don't be a huge d*** about it.

_Yeah yeah fine._

Good, now *clears throat.* Confidence… I want to thank you for keeping me going when I felt down… and for teaching me how to use a sword to overcome some obstacles.

_You're welcome dude… now I'll see you later_ *Walks out.*

Okay now that that's done back to the story.

**Back to Seth.**

I was once again trudging through the forest with my hood up and sword out. My pack and bow were strapped tightly around my back and I leapt over a small gorge. 'So… how do I find Spyro and Cynder.' I thought.

'_Well they were taken back to the cheetah village.' _Sane pointed out. 'Right… anyone know how to get there?' I asked. _**'Not in the slightest…' **_Psy replied. I stopped next to a tree and leaned against it. 'Well this is just great… we need to think of something it's not like they're just going to appear-'

My thoughts were interrupted went I heard a rustle a little ways away from me. Next thing you know Hunter, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx came out of some bushes into plain sight. I of course was in the shadows. I looked at them dumbfounded. 'How do I have this good of luck?' I wondered. _'I wouldn't question it if I were you…' _Sane replied. I decided to take his word for it and observed the four as they continued on.

I followed them for about five minutes before Sane spoke up. _'Maybe you should just reveal yourself to them.' _He suggested. _**'And I thought I was the crazy one…' **_Psy muttered. 'I have to agree with Psy here Sane I don't think it's such a great idea.' I replied. _'You're going to have to gain they're trust sometime. And there is no time like the present.' _Sane pointed out. I thought about it for a moment before Psy spoke up. _**'But what about the cat? He'd most likely try to kill us.' **_I looked over to Hunter. 'Psy's got a point.' I thought. _'I doubt that Cynder would allow him to do that.' _Sane remarked.

The more I thought about it the more I veered towards Psy's side. 'I just don't like that I almost-' I was cut off by Sane. _'For the last time that wasn't your fault, not to mention you _saved _them.' _Sane replied. I looked over at Cynder and remembered her words. _"We can help you." _

I shook my head. 'No one can help me…' I thought. 'No Sane I'm just going to follow them to the dragons… maybe they'll have a book or something.' I replied. _'But-' _Sane started but was cut off by Psy. _**'You heard him. We should not interfere with this world events.' **_Psy pointed out. _'Fine…' _

**A little while later…**

I had followed the group for a little while it was getting quite dark out before we came across a cave. Hunter stopped and turned to face Spyro and Cynder.

"This tunnel shall take us to the Dragon City." He explained. He then looked up to the setting sun. "But we should not try to enter the city until dawn… the dragons keep the city heavily guarded at night and we would not want to be mistaken for one of Malefor's pawns."

I hid behind a tree and watched the group.

"Okay, Hunter you should go search for food, I'll go get some firewood." Spyro said.

"What about me?" Sparx asked.

Spyro turned to Sparx. "You stay here with Cynder."

Sparx looked over at Cynder, then back to Spyro. "You can't leave me here with her! She'll eat me!"

Spyro sighed. "Okay Sparx how about this. You can either stay here with her…" he gestured towards Cynder. "…or go with me into the, "scary", dark, and potentially deadly forest." He finished as he pointed towards the forest.

Sparx eyed the forest for a moment and I got an idea. 'Hey Psy, can you give me your evil eye?' I thought as I put my hood down. _**'Oh I deeply enjoy this plan… it has been activated.' **_He replied. I then positioned myself so that I was peering out behind the tree I was hiding behind with one eye and stared at Sparx.

While Sparx was eyeing the forest he spotted me. But after a split second I flipped my hood up again and disappeared. After I disappeared Sparx immediately flew behind a rock.

"O-on second thought I'll stay here and guard Cynder, y-yeah that's what I'll do." He stammered.

Spyro sighed and walked into the forest. I stifled a laugh. 'Oh that felt good.' I looked back at the clearing and noticed Hunter was gone. 'Must have already left to hunt.' I thought.

I stayed in the shadows until Hunter and Spyro returned. Spyro returned first with some fire wood in his jaws. He took some rocks and placed them in a neat pile on the ground. He then put the wood on the stones and used his fire element to light it.

Hunter returned soon after with three rabbits. He placed the rabbits on the ground and began to skin them.

'Three rabbits in like twenty minutes? I guess why they call this guy Hunter.' I thought. My stomach then growled. I held it and looked over at the group hoping none of them heard that. But to my fortune the crackling of the fire drowned out the noise. I looked in my pack I had one apple left with half of the loaf of bread. I still had the meat, but alas it wasn't cooked. I took the apple and bit into it. 'I need eat a lot to keep these muscles.' I thought. I finished the apple and looked back over at Spyro and co. Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter were all chowing down on the rabbits and I took this time to think more.

'Okay so what do I do when we get to the city?' I thought. _'Well if you're not going to reveal yourself to the dragons I would recommend searching for a library. Or at least a place where they hold books or scrolls.' _Sane suggested. _**'Yes and then when we get a couple of scrolls or books we can study them enough so we can understand the language.' **_Psy finished. I heard a snort. _'Yeah good luck with that… I don't understand why you can't just ask for help from the dragons? Or maybe the Khajiits for that matter?' _Sane asked. 'Don't you remember? I'm not on very good terms with the Khajiits and I bet the dragons would just kill me…' I replied. _'Again, go with Spyro and Cynder… they didn't seem to want to kill you now did they? Why won't you go with them?' _Sane asked.

'Because I'm afraid alright? I'm afraid of what I really am… I'm afraid if I happen to gain someone's trust that they will reject me when they find out.' I replied. 'I'm afraid if I happen to get close to anyone here that it will make it a harder decision when I find my way back home. And… that I hurt the person I get close to with what I am…' I thought solemnly. _'And what are you?' _Sane asked.

I looked up.

'**A monster…' **

**A/N: And we're back again with another depressing chapter… yeah if you hadn't noticed this is going to be a darker side to the whole human in the Dragon Realms thing. The reason there is more cussing in this is because Seth was in distress... and I'm back in school and everyone knows school is the place were you hear all of the colorful words in the dictionary! But anyway on to some of the comments. **

**To Zero the fox I couldn't really tell you the most confusing character back story I've ever heard because I've hear a **_**lot **_**but if I had to choose one I guess it would be Deadpool from Marvel. Reason: Just for who he is… (Btw Deadpool is AWESOME). **

**Now to Rai24… You know nothing! NOTHING! **

**And lastly to Sweetcheeks66 I'm pretty sure you meant is Seth going to become a dragon. To answer that question… I'm not really sure… but I can tell you this, if Seth does become a dragon it won't be for a very long time… AKA somewhere towards the end of the story. **

**Seth x Cynder: 10**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0 (forever alone...)**


	16. The Dragon City

Oh my god… will this ever end…

Oh thank god some excitement! Hello Viewers you dropped in just at the right time!

What am I doing? Well I'm in school… more specifically _English_…. My mortal enemy…

Right now they are lecturing about a book we just read…

In other words… let's just continue on with the story…

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 16

I was home… in my bed. Not my aunt and uncle's guest bed… nor a hard rock cave floor. No this was my bed, in my room, and in my home…

I laid face up in my bed staring at the ceiling and smiled. 'I wonder how I got here?' I thought but then I shook my head. 'Don't question it Seth just go with the flow.' I thought as I put my hands behind my head.

I then heard a scratching at my bedroom door. I lifted myself up and peered over at the door. 'I haven't heard that noise since…' I went over to the door and opened it what was waiting anxiously on the other side surprised me.

It was my old dog, Gimli. Gimli was my childhood dog… he was a German Shepherd and I got him for Christmas as puppy when I was seven. But the sad part was when I was thirteen he got hit by a car and we had to put him down… (No this is not a true story relating to me… I have cats!)

Gimli was sitting on his haunches outside my door with his tail wagging and tongue out. I smiled and said. "Hey buddy how you doin?" Gimli barked in response. I then backed up a bit from the doorway. "You wanna come in?" I asked. Gimli then padded into the room and I shut the door.

I knelt down and scratched Gimli behind the ear and his tail started wagging faster. I chuckled. "Oh, I miss you old boy…" Gimli then licked my face. I stood up and wiped the slobber of my face. "Aw jeez… Gim did you have to…?" I trailed off as I saw him tilt his head a bit in confusion, it was adorable…

I shook my head and smiled. "You cute little bastard you…" I mumbled as I sat down on my bed I patted on the side of my bed as a signal for him to hop up. He obliged and as I laid down he laid down next to me and curled up. I petted his head and his tail thumped up against the mattress. 'I wish I could stay here forever…' I thought.

There was a knock at my door and I looked up. The door opened and I saw… me in a trench coat. I sighed and plopped my head back down on my pillow.

"Hello Sane…" I said with minimal enthusiasm.

"_Hello." _He replied.

There was silence for a moment before I spoke. "This is a dream isn't it?" I asked.

"_Sadly yes…" _I heard him say.

I sighed. "Why are you here?"

"_Confidence asked to see you again." _He replied.

"Yeah, yeah… just give me a sec…" I mumbled.

I sat up and looked at Gimli. His head rose in curiosity to what I was doing. I got off the bed and scratched him behind the ear again.

I smiled sadly. "Goodbye Gim… I'll see you someday…" I then walked towards the door. I heard a thump behind me and saw Gimli padding over to me. I put up my hand and said. "Stay…" He stopped and gave me a pleading look whimpering a bit. I started to tear up a bit; he would always do that when I asked him to stay. I walked over to him, knelt down, and put my arms around him. I held the gesture for a bit before letting go and I stood up.

"Stay." I said as I backed out of the door. Gimli sat on his haunches still giving me that pleading look. I then shut the door and it disappeared.

**Author: Man you have a depressing life…**

Well you're the one who came up with it.

**Author: Ha, yeah…. I wonder what that says about me?**

"_I remember those old days… with Gimli..." _Sane spoke up.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I stared at where the door used to be. "…the good old days…"

"_Well… we better meet up with Confidence." _Sane said as a door appeared behind him. He then turned around and opened it reveling Con's domain.

I walked inside and saw Con standing there with his arms crossed.

"_Hello Seth."_ He greeted.

I waved. "Sup Con…"

_"Can you tell me why you didn't show yourself to Spyro and Cynder?" _He asked.

I sighed. "I thought I already explained that?"

_"Yes you did, and I find it to be complete bullshit." _Con replied and glared at me. _"You should not be afraid of losing yourself to that bastard Psychotic." _He said.

"_**Excuse me… but I could not help but overhear that remark." **_Psychotic suddenly spoke up and I looked to see him teleport in out of shadows.

Con glared at Psy. _"You shouldn't even take control of our body unless Seth allows it!" _

"_**Seth did allow it… every time…" **_Psy pointed out.

Con's glare intensified. _"You know he can't help it! It's like a damn drug." _He growled.

Psy chuckled. _**"Sometimes I cannot help it either…." **_

"_We wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" _Con accused.

Psy glared. _**"I am the only one who is trying to get us out of this world!" **_He spat.

Con walked over to Psy and got in his face. _"If I was advising Seth I would have gotten us out of this world days ago!" _

"_**But you are not allowed to talk… whose fault is that!" **_Psy questioned.

"_Not mine you asshole!" _Con said and shoved Psy.

"_**Do you wish to go you tinfoil twit?" **_Psy asked outstretching his arms.

"_I'll kick your ass creepy McGee!" _Con shouted as he started to take of his shirt.

Con threw his shirt on the floor and was about to tackle Psy but Sane stepped in-between them.

"_Guys stop! Remember what Lincoln said about a house divided? Imagine if that was a mind? We must work together to function properly. We need to stay united to help Seth." _Sane stated.

They all looked over at me and Con sighed.

"_Fine, I won't conflict with Psy if he does the same with me." _Con said.

"_**Agreed." **_Psy replied.

I sighed. "Con, why did you ask me to come here in the first place?" I asked.

"_Oh right, well since you gained a bow, I wished to help you train a bit when it comes to melee opponents charging you." _Con said as he put his shirt back on.

"So I just have my bow out and you charge at me?" I asked.

"_Yeah pretty much…" _Con replied as he went to pick up a sword.

I had my bow appear in my hands and got in a defensive stance. Con picked up a sword and said.

"_Start."_

He then charged at me. I an arrow appeared in my bow and I pulled it back, aiming at Con. Drawing back the bow took little energy because, well… It was dream. I let the arrow loose and it flew at Con. Con blocked it with his sword and continued to charge. I drew back another arrow, aimed, and fired. The bow just missed Con and grazed his cheek. He was almost right on top of me at that moment. I drew another arrow and aimed it at him. Con leapt at me, his sword aimed to cut my head off. But my arrow was right in front of his face, and I let it fly. The arrow bounce off his forehead and Con landed right in front of me and put his sword down.

"_Well done, if that was any other creature other than me it would have been dead… there may be hope for you yet." _Con said.

"Asshole…" I muttered under my breath.

Con then grabbed me by my sweatshirt and asked. _"What'd you call me?" _

I shoved him off. "You heard me." I replied.

"_You know I could take you down right?" _Con asked.

I outstretched my arms. "Try it, see what happens." I challenged.

**(Warning: This part of the dream is filled with complete and utter stupidity… if you wish to skip this part just scroll down to the next bolded words.)**

He smirked and swung his sword at me. But before he did I had a cone appear in my hand and pointed the bottom end at Con.

"Protect me cone!" I shouted.

Con was surprised by the action and hesitated. But that was my plan.

I then had two eyes and a mouth appear out of the bottom of the cone.

The mouth shouted. "I'M A FIREIN MY LAZAAA!"

Con glared up at me. _"You son of a-"_

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (I am so, so sorry…. I could not resist…. Again.)

The blast was more powerful than I had braced myself for… And I ended up plowing through a wall behind me.

I got up in no time, because again this is a dream, and decided to see what damage I had done. I looked to see the room had a HUGE hole in it and all that was left of Con, was his ankles and lower.

"Wow…" I mumbled. I looked over to see Psy and Sane getting up.

"_Was that really necessary?" _Sane asked.

"Yes, yes it was." I replied. I then looked over at what was left of Con. "He'll respawn right?" I asked.

Sane sighed. _"Yeah, but it might take a while."_

I rolled my eyes. "Ain't nobody got time for that." I then clapped my hands and the rest of Con reappeared.

**(You can start reading again, and to those who read this part. I am terribly sorry…. I swear that really stupid things like this will only happen in dreams… because that is the only place it is possible.)**

Con looked around as if in a daze… and then he glared at me. _"You are a d***!" _He growled.

Things started to get brighter around me.

"Yeah well I'm waking up… I won't do stuff like that again as long as you stop being such a cocky asshole!" I shouted.

"_I'm Confidence! That's what I do!" _He shouted. That was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

**Real world… Finally.**

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I lazily opened my eyes and yawned. I then stretched my arms and got the kinks out. 'Ah, god, I really need to stop sleeping on the ground.' I thought as I rubbed my back. I then looked behind the tree I was leaning against to see Spyro and his group were all asleep.

I averted my eyes. 'I feel like such a creeper…' I thought. _'Well then maybe you should stop stalking them and actually join them.' _Sane suggested. I sighed. 'Sane, just shut up about that.' I replied. I looked around the place I was sitting and saw that I was indeed in the shadows.

My stomach then growled. I looked down at it. 'What do you want from me? I gave you an apple last night.' I asked. It growled in response.

I rolled my eyes and opened my pack. 'Alright, still have some bread and uncooked meat… wait a minute…' I picked up the meat and inspected it. 'Didn't I already give this piece of meat to that Khajiit in the cave?' I thought.

**Author: That was… an author's mistake…**

I snorted. 'Idiot…'

**Author: That's my name don't wear it out.**

I rolled my eyes. 'Well at least I have this for later.' I thought as I looked at the meat.

**Author: Oh no you don't!**

The meat then disappeared. 'Hey! I could have used that!' I thought furiously.

**Author: Too bad, I must stick with my story and fix my mistakes!**

I just sat there and said nothing. I took out the bread from my pack and started eating. _**'We are going to have to gather supplies when we reach the city.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Ugh, great… stealing again…' I thought. _'You could-' _I cut Sane off. 'I said shut it about that subject Sane.' I already knew that he was going to suggest going with the dragons. Sane sighed but stayed quiet.

I sat there and ate half of my bread. When I was done I put the rest back in the pack. I looked back at Spyro and his group to see that Spyro was lazily raising his head. He yawned and stretched.

'Well at least one of them is up now… I wonder what time it is.' I thought as I looked up. The sun was just above the horizon and rising steadily. 'It must be somewhere around six or seven.' I thought. I then took out my IPod and turned it on. I had 78% battery left and the clock said it was 3:45 in the afternoon. 'Figures…' I thought. 'Damn thing isn't even good for time anymore…' I shut off my IPod and looked back at Spyro.

He was prodding Cynder with his claw and was softly saying something. I couldn't hear them because I was too far away but I assumed it was something like "wake up Cynder."

I looked away, not wanting to seem like a stalker. 'Wait a minute…' I looked back over at the camp. 'Where'd Hunter go?' I wondered. _**'Hold your breath…' **_Psy hissed. I quickly obeyed and not a second later Hunter came through the forest and walked right by me. I waited until I was sure he was far enough away until I exhaled. 'Thanks Psy…' I thought. _**'You're welcome.' **_He replied.

When Hunter entered the small clearing where Spyro and Cynder were he spoke.

"Good you're awake. We must be departing soon." He said. As he sat down and I noticed he had a small deer on his shoulder.

"I have brought us some breakfast, but try to eat it quickly." He advised as he cut a piece out of the deer with his sword.

I put my IPod back in my pack. 'Alright… you know… I wonder what it will be like when we get back to earth.' I thought. _'Well it will probably be very different… a lot of things can change over three years.'_ Sane pointed out. I shrugged. 'Yeah well… I just hope things got better back there… ha, I remember the U.S. wasn't the best place to be… especially with the economy.' I thought. _**'We need another Teddy Roosevelt…' **_Psy replied. I shrugged. 'He's a one of a kind Psy, not sure if that's going to happen.' I pointed out. (Ah yes some stuff on my point of view of the U.S.)

'_**Why are we even on the topic of economics anyway?' **_Psy asked. 'I don't know, just something to pass the time.' I replied.

I then looked up at the sky. 'But back to the topic of getting back on earth… I wonder what I would do when I get back after disappearing after three years.' I thought. _'Well, knowing your aunt, she will probably hug and kiss the crap out of you.' _Sane said. I chuckled a bit. 'Yeah… like that one day I skipped school…' I replied. _**'God that was humiliating…' **_Psy mumbled. 'Yeah I know but three years…' I looked down. '… How will I explain where I have been? Or how I haven't aged a bit?' I wondered. _**'We'll cross that bridge when we get there.' **_Psy said. I shrugged. 'Yeah well… no offense guys… but I'm hoping it's just going to be me talking in this head when we get back.' I thought.

'_We do too.' _Sane said. I was a bit shocked by that. 'You do?' I thought. _'Yes, because we used to be dormant in your mind back on earth and, believe it or not, being dormant is much easier than actually being able to talk. It also helps your sanity.' _Sane explained. 'Okay, but you too Psy? I thought you liked being in control.' I thought. _**'I do at times… but on earth we will not have the power to be like this, and I wish to become dormant because you will not need me there. Consciousnesses do not like to share the same mind… they'd rather be dormant, or have a mind of their own.' **_Psy explained.

I then grew a little uneasy. 'Does that mean you're going to go searching for a mind of your own?' I asked. _**'It would be nice to have one… but if I was disconnected from your mind… I do not know what it could do to you… and believe it or not I actually care about you.' **_Psy explained. _'I also care about you.' _Sane added in. _'As… do I…' _Con said weakly.

I felt… happy… and I hadn't really felt happiness for… well… three years. I teared up a bit. 'Thanks guys…' I replied. _'No problem.' _Sane replied. _'Same…' _Con said next. _**'Don't get all mushy on me.' **_Psy groaned. I chuckled.

"Okay we all ready to go?" I heard Sparx say behind me. I looked over at the group to see they were all in front the cave.

"It appears so." Hunter replied. They then all walked into the cave.

I got my pack, sword, bow, and followed the group into the cave.

I was glad it was a nice and dark cave for cover. Hunter led them to a wall with a paw carved onto it. I kept my distance and watched his movements. He was padding down on the wall as if searching for something.

"So this is the secret entrance to the Dragon City?" Spyro asked.

"Yes… you didn't think we would hide it right out in the forest where anyone could find it did you?" Hunter asked. (Hint, Hint.) Hunter then grabbed something and pulled it back.

There was a rumbling for a second and the wall opened revealing a tunnel. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx started walking into the tunnel.

"Uh oh, Hunter do we have to go this way?" Sparx asked.

"If we march quickly we can reach the dragon city before midday." Hunter replied

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for answering …" Sparx mumbled.

**A little while later…**

The trip through the tunnel was very uneventful until Cynder spoke up.

"Hunter, you said Malefor had corrupted dragons… but has he corrupted beings from other races as well?" She asked.

'So Malefor corrupted some dragons… can't say I'm surprised.' I thought.

Hunter was silent for a moment. "Yes… he has corrupted cheetahs, moles, dragons and many others… his influence travels far in these lands unfortunately." He replied.

Hunter then knelt down and put his hand on the ground. "I feel vibrations in the earth. We must be getting close." He said. Something told me he just wanted to change the subject.

"Or you could just look out that window to see that the city is right there." Sparx pointed out smugly.

Hunter rolled his eyes and got up. Spyro looked out the window.

"I've never seen the Dragon City before." He said.

"It was built long ago by the Moles in honor of their friendship with the Dragons." Hunter explained as they walked further down the tunnel. Me trailing close behind in the shadows. "Before Malefor, Dragons were quite revered." He explained.

There was a faint sound of explosions in the distance.

"Shh!" Cynder shushed.

Hunter's ears perked. "I heard it too. Quickly!" He exclaimed they all then ran out into the Dragon City. I stayed behind because there wasn't a shadowy spot in sight out in the city.

Hunter and the rest stopped outside and looked out passed a huge wall that surrounded the city.

"It has begun…" Hunter announced.

Passed the wall there was a massive army that consisted of grublins and all sorts of dark forces alike.

"This way! Stay close!" Hunter advised as he and the group ran into the city. I did not follow because… alas, the sunlight and the fact I didn't need to follow them anymore.

'That's a lot of grublins…' I thought as I stared out at the battle. _**'This should work to our advantage; the dragons shall be too preoccupied with the battle to even notice us.' **_Psy pointed out. 'Well we have that… but I had better get there fast just in case the grublins break through.' I thought. _'Do you really think they're going to do that? In the video game Spyro and Cynder probably fended them off.' _Sane pointed out. 'Well if this is a video game let's just hope the player isn't complete shit.' I thought as I turned around to look at the city.

'Now to find a library.' I thought as I looked at the city with probably thousands of building which any of them could be a library.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day…"

**Meanwhile on the floating temple above the volcano… **

A hooded figure entered the temple and knelt before the throne.

"What is thy bidding my master…?" The figure said in a feminine voice.

Two yellow eyes open and stared down at the figure.

"**I am told that you are one of our strongest mages correct?" **A voice asked.

"Yes my lord." The hooded figure replied.

"**Good, when I send the golem to attack the Dragon City he will create a passage into the walls. I wish for you and your team to enter the city and search for a creature." **The voice commanded.

"May I ask what creature my lord?" The hooded figure asked.

"**You shall know it when you see it." **The voice replied. **"I wish for you to capture the creature. You may use force but know that I wish for him to be alive and in a condition where he is not permanently crippled." **

"May I ask how you know it is in the city?" I the figure asked.

"**I have my ways… Now go." **The voice commanded.

"Yes my lord." The hooded figure said and exited the temple.

The bipedal figure hopped on her wyvern mount and flew off towards the battle.

**A/N: Oh no. It seems Seth is at a rather large inconvenience. And just who is this hooded figure? (Hint: It's not an OC.)** **First off The underlining for Con's speech has been glitching out in the past chapters but I fixed them! ****I wanted to ask you guys something… do you like the dream parts? Or would you rather have me skip them? Tell me your opinion in the comments… if not just comment about the chapter. Now to answer some reviews.**

**To deltafrost: They shall be in the next chapter don't you worry. To F405: Still working on that… To Nexusthedragon: First review: Props…. Just, just props to you. Second: Yes, yes it did. And lastly to Rai24: you'll just have to wait and see…**

**I'll see you guys next time. Oh, and Phoenix Champion… Step away from the big shiny red button.**

**Seth x Cynder: 10 (Again to those guests that voted no other guest votes shall be allowed… sorry.)**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0 (… come on… you can do it.)**


	17. On the Run

Mmmmph mmmh!

Mmmmph?

Mmmmph mmmph mmph mph.

Mmmph mph?

Mph *POP* wew sorry about that guys I forgot you can't understand me while I wear that mask.

What mask you say? Well I'm playing Pryo right now on Tf2. Yeah I decided to kill a bunch of spies… the bastards.

I know I know you're for the story not some Tf2 tips so I'll get right into it.

*clears throat*

Mmmph mmph *cough* sorry Pryo's affecting me.

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Confidence'_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Oh yeah, and for copyright bullshit… if you think I own Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, The guardians, Malefor, Hunter, Chief Prowlus, or even the Chronicler for that matter… I'm sorry but you are an mmphin dumbass…

Chapter 17

Shelia was walking to the village library to study how to conduct a new spell.

'Alright… I now how do to this one I just can't seem to get it right…' She thought.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. "What-" she was cut off when someone shouted.

"Dragon!"

The village seemed to scramble after that. Cheetahs bumping into each other all trying to find cover.

Shelia looked up to see a red dragon (not Ignitus) land in the middle of the village. Many guards gathered around it, pointing their spears menacingly.

The dragon raised its head and spoke. "I… I wish to speak with Chief Prowlus." He said a bit weakly.

Shelia noticed that he looked quite injured. He was keeping his paw above the ground as if it were broken. He had a nasty cut on his back… and he was bruised all over.

A small crowd started to gather around the scene. Shelia saw her father appear out of the crowd, glaring at the dragon.

"What do you want dragon?" Her father asked.

"Our city is being attacked by the Dark Master's forces, and… we require your assistance." The dragon said giving a slight bow.

Chief Prowlus snorted. "Oh? Do you know?" His glare intensified and he bared his teeth. "Why should I help you when you allowed my people to be slaughtered!?" He questioned with rage.

The dragon bowed his head. "We dragons deeply regret that decision… but we plead for your aid." The dragon replied.

"You shall not get it!" The chief snarled. "You dragons are getting what you deserve; now get out of my sight!" He roared.

Shelia had had enough of this... she stepped out of the crowd and next to the dragon. The dragon looked to her in surprise as did her father.

"Daughter what are you doing?" The Chief asked.

Shelia glared at her father. "I'm going with him."

The crowd gasped at this. Her father was shocked for second before recovering.

"Shelia… let us talk about this in my hut." He replied.

Shelia did nothing for a moment, before complying and walked with her father to his hut.

**POV Switch Seth…**

'For god's sake HOW BIG IS THIS DAMN CITY!?' I shouted in my head. I had been searching the city for a library for what seemed to be hours now and hadn't come across a single library.

'_I'm telling you ask the dragons.' _Sane piped up. I rolled my eyes. 'For the last time Sane shut up about that!' I retorted. _'If you ask the dragons you will be able to find a library a lot faster.' _Sane pointed out. I rolled my eyes again. 'What do you want me to do? Go up to a dragon in the middle of a war and ask "excuse me can you point me to a library?"' I asked sarcastically.

Sane was silent for a moment before saying. _'Well maybe if you went with Spyro and Cynder they could have helped you!' _Sane retorted. _**'If we followed them we would have ended up in the middle of a battle!' **_Psy pointed out. 'Yeah and I don't want to fight in a war.' I added in.

I then found what seemed to be a marketplace. It was abandoned with the war going on and there was a variety of foods. There was variety of stand sizes as well I'm guessing because of the height of different creatures that sell things here.

I came across a stand with fruits and vegetables. 'They actually sell this stuff here? I thought most creatures on this planet were carnivorous.' I thought. _'It's probably for the moles... they eat berries and plants.' _Sane pointed out. 'You have a point there… come to think of it wasn't there some type of lama tribe in one of the games?' I pondered. _**'I believe so… but I cannot recall which game…' **_Psy replied. I shook my head. 'I probably shouldn't be questioning it anyways…' I thought as I started stuffing my bag with food.

I got apples, berries, carrots, etc. When I was done raiding that stand I went over to another one with raw meat. I picked up a piece of raw meat and studied it. 'Better not eat it raw unless it's an emergency.' I thought as I put it in my bag.

'Alright.' I thought. 'Now… back to the search for a god damn library.' I then looked around. _**'We might not even need to find a library, I'm sure one of these buildings must have some type of portable text in the. Let's just break into one of these buildings.' **_Psy suggested. I rolled my eyes. 'Great idea Psy… lets bust down a door which could very much have an unwelcoming dragon that could burn, freeze, kick, or electrocute my ass on the other side.' I replied sarcastically. _**'On second thought… never mind.' **_Psy said. _'Maybe we should have checked the cheetah's village before coming here…' _Sane spoke up. 'Well the Chronicler said it was an ancient _dragon _language.' I pointed out. _'They still could have had something on that language. And it probably would have been less of a chore trying to find a library.' _Sane shot back.

I thought about it for a moment before sighing. 'Well maybe the author should have pointed me in the right direction.' I thought.

**Author: Hey! Shut it! This is for plot!**

'Well it's a pretty shitty plot then!' I shot back.

**Author: I can still make your life a living hell!**

I outstretched my arms. 'Do it! You won't!' I challenged.

**Author: That's it! You asked for it!**

Nothing happened for a few moments after that and I smirked. 'Ha, I sure showed him-'

My thoughts were interrupted when three earth dragons landed around me. I looked around me in a panicking manner and noticed one of the dragons was Terrador. The dragons surrounded me and Terrador spoke.

"What is this thing? It doesn't look like a cheetah." He said while observing me. I held my sword in a defensive manner.

"Whatever it is its ugly." The dragon behind me stated. I turned around and glared at him, still in a defensive stance.

"It looks like a bald ape-" Terrador was cut off when a voice behind me shouted.

"An ape!"

My sense went off and I felt power in my legs. I leapt in the air and did a back flip. A dragon head appeared beneath me and its jaws snapped at where I once was. I landed on the dragons back. The dragon looked around in a panicking manner and I thought. 'Psy! Power to my arms!' I felt the power and punched the dragon in the back of the head. My fist got cut on some of the scales but the dragon fell to the ground unconscious.

The other dragons were looking at the scene in shock and time seemed to slow down. In this time I thought. 'Guys! Any escape routes!?' I asked. _'None on the ground!' _Sane replied. I then looked up to the rooftops, some of the tops of buildings were flat and I could travel on them. 'Then I'll have to take it to the roof tops! Psy give power to my legs!' I shouted in my mind. _**'On it!' **_Psy replied. I felt the power in my legs again and I leapt off the dragon.

I managed to grab the side of the roof and climb up on top of it. I then started running. I looked behind me to see Terrador taking flight above the buildings with the other dragon following close behind. I looked back in front of me to see a small gap in between the building I was on and a building in front of me. I easily jumped the gap with my strength and all.

'_**At least they're earth dragons… I'm assuming they're the slowest.' **_Psy said as I jumped another gap. 'I should be able to out run these guys with ease… and they can't really shoot there element at me I don't think.' I thought.

Suddenly my sense went off and I dodged a medium sized boulder that was propelled at me on my right. The boulder shattered leaving pieces everywhere.

'Holy shit!' I thought as I regained my balance and continued running. I looked behind me to see that Terrador was inhaling. As he inhaled a small chunk of rock formed in his mouth. He then exhaled and the rock was shot at me with intense speed. I leapt forward and dodged the rock just barely.

'Oh come on they can do that too!?' I thought as another rock shattered against the ground next to me. I then leapt over to another building.

'Why do I have the worst of luck?'

**POV switch Prowlus**

Chief Prowlus was angrily walking to his hut with his daughter. 'Why does my child have such ill intentions in mind? Can't she just see I'm trying to protect the tribe!?' He thought angrily.

The chief and his daughter entered his hut and he turned around to face his daughter.

"Shelia. Why do you wish to go with this dragon?" He questioned his eyebrow raised.

Shelia glared. "You know why father! They need help!" She replied angrily.

Prowlus scowled. "How could you even think about helping them after what they did to us!?" He shot back.

Shelia didn't let up. "That was two years ago father! And they said they regret that decision."

Prowlus growled. "You're a naïve girl! Dragons are only monstrous lying brutes!" He shouted.

"What about the two purple dragons the other day? They didn't seem like brutes!" Shelia pointed out.

Prowlus narrowed his eyes. "They shall be corrupted like all the other dragons! We cannot trust any of them!" He accused.

"Not all dragons are corrupt father! You're just too much of a blind fool to see that!" Shelia shot at him.

"How could you say that!? You've seen dragons are like! After what one did to your mother!" He roared.

"THAT WASN'T THEY'RE FAULT!" Shelia practically shouted at the top of her lungs.

Prowlus was taken aback by the fierceness in her voice. Usually Shelia was the calm timid type who wouldn't yell at anyone.

Shelia glared at her father, tears in her eyes. "That was Malefor's fault… he sent that dragon…" She said. "He alone is responsible for what happened to mom…" She trailed off and her glare faded.

She then sniffled and ran to her father hugging him. "Daddy please…" She then looked up. "We can't lose our only allies… even if they didn't aid us… we can still aid them."

Prowlus looked down into his daughter's pleading, sapphire eyes and smiled a bit. 'She has her mother's eyes…' He thought. He then hugged his daughter.

"Alright my daughter…" He said.

They held the gesture for a bit before breaking off.

"But on one condition." Prowlus added in.

Shelia looked up at her father. "What?" She asked.

"I must accompany you." He replied.

Shelia smiled. "Okay father I accept."

Another cheetah suddenly entered the hut. Prowlus looked over to see one of his other daughters Relia standing near the entrance with her paws behind her back.

"I wish to accompany you as well." She said calmly.

Shelia looked at her sister in shock. "I thought you hated dragons?"

"Well, after your little speech I have second thoughts on that manner… I still do not like them thought." Relia replied. "And I also wish to keep my little sister safe." She added in.

Telia then entered the hut. "I'm coming to." She said in a confident tone.

Prowlus looked at all three of his daughters. "I would normally not like to bring my only three daughters into battle." He said.

Telia crossed her arms. "Too bad, you've got no choice."

Prowlus looked at each of his daughter's individually before sighing. 'Females…' He thought.

"Fine…" he mumbled and then turned to Shelia. "But you, keep your head down and don't engage in battle unless it's absolutely necessary understand?"

Shelia bowed her head a bit. "Yes father."

Prowlus then exited his hut with his daughters following close behind. Prowlus observed that the dragon was still in the middle of the village with the guards pointing their spears at him. Prowlus walked up to the dragon.

"Dragon, you will lead us to the Dragon City correct?" He asked.

The dragons face lit up. "Yes, I am a bit injured but I can still fly." The dragon replied.

Prowlus then turned over towards Narran. "Narran!" He shouted.

Narran stood up straight. "Yes sir!?" He asked.

"Gather all the warriors we can spare." Prowlus said and drew his sword.

"We are going to war."

**POV switch Seth.**

I was still in the same predicament… getting chased by Terrador and his buddy.

'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought as I was bombarded with more boulders. _'We have to find a way out of this fast!' _Sane exclaimed. 'Well if you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions!' I replied. I then saw something… there was a gap a little ways in front of me… that only lead to a building with a dome roof.

I skidded to a halt on the edge of the building. 'Oh shit what now!' I thought. _**'We must fight!' **_Psy replied. My sense went off and I felt energy in my arms. I whirled around and shielded my face. A force field appeared and a boulder smashed into it. The boulder shattered into pieces and I was left unscathed.

'Thanks Sane!' I thought. _'No problem!' _He replied.

The other earth dragon I saw from before landed in front of me. He bared his teeth and inhaled, a large boulder formed in his mouth and he launched it at me. I felt power in my arm and I punched the rock as it flew at me. The boulder shattered into pieces as my fist connected sending dust everywhere. When the dust cleared I saw the dragon smirking confidently. But when he saw me his smile faded and he stared slack jawed.

I smirked and ran at him full speed. He didn't have time to react before I punched him in the face, he recoiled a bit and I quickly got in front of him again. I then punched him under the jaw in an uppercut fashion and he flew backward. He landed flat on his back splayed out on the ground. I then grabbed his tail and swung him around and around until I released, sending him flying into another building right through its wall.

I stood there looking at the building while panting. 'That… was awesome…' I thought. _'You're... welcome…' _I heard Con rasp. 'Wait that was you? I thought it was Psy.' I thought. _**'As much as I hate to admit it… Confidence is much stronger than me on a physical level…' **_Psy replied. 'Thanks Con.' I thought. _'He is gone back into your mind… do not expect that power all the time though… it requires _a lot _of energy.' _Sane replied.

My sense went off again and another shield activated on my arm. I blocked another boulder that was hurdling right towards me and looked up to see Terrador hovering in the sky glaring at me.

I then recalled that in the games he had somewhat of a short temper and an idea formed in my head.

"Hey!" I shouted up to Terrador. Terrador was a bit taken aback from my ability to speak but quickly recovered. I shouted at him again.

"You big ugly bastard! Come down here and face me like a real man-er dragon!" I challenged. _'Are you crazy!?' _Sane exclaimed. 'Just look over my plan you idiot!' I retorted. _**'I have to admit this is a pretty decent plan.' **_Psy spoke up. Terrador glared and landed on the roof a few feet in front of me.

"You insolent little rodent! You shall pay for challenging a guardian to battle!" He shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow… all bark and no bite…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. 'Guys… convert all of the energy we can spare to my abilities.' I advised. I felt really energetic within a second after I asked that.

Terrador's face shifted to one of rage and he charged me. I dodged quickly to the left and he missed me by a mile. Terrador almost fell of the side of the building due to his momentum but he regained balance. His head darted around trying to spot me and when he did he glared.

I yawned. "Too slow…"

Terrador's eyes lit up with fury and he used his tail to try and swat at me. I jumped clear over his tail and landed safely back on the roof. Terrador then lifted his tail up and tried to bring the back end down on me. I easily dodged to my new found speed and his tail shattered part of the roof. Terrador's face shifted to one of triumph before he spotted me standing a little ways away from the wreckage unscathed.

"How are you so fast!?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

I shrugged. "Maybe you're just really slow you over grown lizard." I mocked.

Terrador roared with rage and swatted at me with his paw. I side stepped and he missed. He then tried to clamp his jaws around my midsection, I easily dodged once again and his jaws clamped over thin air. I felt power in my arm and I punched him in his muzzle a little blood splattered from his nose while doing so.

He recoiled and his face twisted with pain. When he opened his eyes he looked down to his nose. He put a paw on his nose, took it off, and inspected it. When he saw the blood he went wide eyed.

I tilted my head a bit. "Awww, did the poor little guardian get hurt?" I mocked.

His eyes shifted to me and contorted to pure rage. He bared his teeth.

"YOU INSUGNIFICANT LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH!" He bellowed.

He then flew up in the air and curled up into a ball and rock started to for around him. I knew what he was going to do because I was counting on it…

'Psy power to legs now!' I shouted. The earth dragon was now completely morphed into a boulder. I felt the power in my legs and jumped to the dome roof behind me. I heard a loud rumbling behind me as I leapt

I landed on the roof and skidded down it, trying to get a grip. Luckily for me my feet landed on a small ledge. I carefully turned myself to be in a position to see the damage I'd done. With my back firmly against the wall I observed that the building I was once on had been turned to rubble.

'I hope he's still alive…' I thought. _'He's an earth dragon, he'll be fine.' _Sane assured.

"Terrdor!" Someone shouted in distress. I looked over to see Ignitus hoviring in the air and staring at the rubble. His gaze then shifted over towards me and he glared.

He inhaled for his element and I froze. I had nowhere to go… the there were no building close enough for me to be able to leap on and I was only on a small ledge.

'Shit! What do I do!' I thought in distress. Fire had formed in Ingnitus's mouth. _**'You must jump!' **_Psy replied.

Ingnitus shot a fire ball at me, and I leapt…

**A/N: Hello again viewers, I'm back! Sorry this wasn't released sooner… I kind of slacked off this week… but anyways on to some matter's at hand. First off all: We are almost to 100 comments! I would like to make it a goal to reach it there before the next chapter… I don't ask much from you guys… do I? **

**Anyways um… (Read this paragraph carefully) two things when it comes to the polls… Number 1: There shall be a new poll, this one is **_**NOT**_** for romance or anything… it's actually a mystery poll that I shall not reveal the reason for just the characters, doesn't have to be your favorite but choose: Cyril, or Volteer. I just put this one because I need a decision settled and I wanted you guys to settle it for me. (It does relate to the story.) And Number 2: When the last "bachelorette" is introduced I shall remove the Spyro x Cynder part of the poll. Why? Because if you don't want Seth x Cynder I do want your opinion on who Seth should end up with. Do not worry guests who voted… when it happens I shall accept two guest votes AGAINST Seth x Cynder. AKA any guest votes on anything BUT Seth x Cynder. (To be fair.)**

**And lastly to the comments. **

**Sweetcheeks66: Not necessarily… and oh god there's already hashtags of it….**

**ff14: I don't really have skype… or anyother social networking thing so I don't know what we'll chat on. But if you have a place that we can chat on then… sure.**

**Merecor: I saw your profile and I will add your vote…**

**I could give out my PSN gamertag if you guys want, or Steam... tell me your opinion or review about the story. (I make these A/N longer than the actual story…) **

**Romance Polls:**

**Seth x Cynder: 13**

**Spyro x Cynder: 5**

**Seth x Shelia: 2**

**Seth x Relia: 0 (come on people! Please...)**

**Mystery Poll:**

**Cyril: 0**

**Volteer: 0**


	18. Protecting the Young

**(Trophy Unlocked: People actually talk to me!: Get 100 Reviews.)**

HOLY SHIT!

Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrun…

Oh ah haha hi viewers…

What am I doing well… you know that game called Slender? Well I'm in those woods… yeah and I just saw Mr. Slender a few seconds ago…

Anyway… you're here for the story… I can read it to you… help me keep my mind off where i am…

Oh this was the chapter I almost read in chapter 2… interesting…

So without further ado *clears throat*

'_**Psychotic'**_

'_Sanity'_

'Seth'

Chapter 18

**(Warning: The first part of this chapter has thoughts somewhat relating to those of suicide. If this irks you I suggest skipping down to the next bolded (without italicized) words.) **

So there I was falling to my death… it was actually kind of peaceful… sure at first I was panicking like crazy but now… it just felt, nice…

'So this is how it ends…' I thought as I fell through the air to my impending doom and time seemed to slow down

'_**Apparently so…' **_Psy said solemnly. 'I don't suppose with any of your powers we would be able to stop this?' I asked. _'No… if I created a shield your body would still not be able to handle the shock… and if I propelled you upwards your body would react to the opposite reaction and be killed as well with the speed we are going.' _Sane replied. _**'And though I am stronger than the average human… I am only twice as much more durable.' **_Psy added in.

'Well… it wasn't a half bad life I guess… had some ups and a big down but… we tried…' I thought as I started to gain speed while falling. _'It was nice to knowing you…' _Sane said in a depressed tone. _**'I'll see you two in hell…' **_Psy replied. I outstretched my arms and prepared for the end…

**(You can start reading now.)**

But suddenly I felt something grasp my sweatshirt and pull me out of the air. I thought I was going to be done for due to the shock… but as my body recoiled, I heard a 'CLANG' sound from it.

Whatever got me out of the air then plummeted a bit but regained enough air to carry us both to safety. Whatever was caught me then landed on the ground ungracefully with me still in its grasp and I tumbled to a halt. I looked up to see Cynder shakily rising to her feet.

"Now… we're even…" She breathed.

I got up and looked at her in shock. But then I saw a grublin burrow out of the ground behind her. On instinct, I took out my bow, loaded it, and aimed at the grublin. It didn't take me that long due to my strength but when I did Cynder's eyes widened out of fear probably thinking I was aiming at her. The grublin raised its weapon aiming for Cynder but I didn't give it the chance and released the arrow of shadows. The arrow connected with the grublin's head killing it instantly and the arrow disappeared into the air.

Cynder's head jerked towards the dead grublin behind her and then back to me.

I smirked. "Not quite even…" I said.

I noticed that there was a green… I don't know "line" connected to Cynder's snake necklace and the "line" lead behind a building. I then realized that must be where Spyro and instantly bolted out of there.

I heard Cynder shout. "Wait!" But I had already disappeared into a shady alleyway.

I then felt queasy and was sick to my stomach I fell to one knee and put a hand on the ground for support.

'Gah… must be the shock.' I thought. 'How the hell did I even survive that fall anyways… the shock should have killed me…' I pondered. _'Let me check something…' _Sane spoke up. I then waited a few moments before Sane spoke again. _'Right… well Confidence is dormant…' _he said. _**'What? How?' **_Psy questioned. _'Well… you know how Con is practically made of titanium?' _Sane asked. 'Yeah…?' I replied. _'Well… he must have used all the power he had to turn your body into titanium… protecting your organs and making it so we could survive the shock…' _Sane explained. 'Huh… well he won't be dormant forever will he?' I thought. _**'No… it was like when I was dormant… he shall only be in that state for a couple of hours…' **_Psy explained.

'Ugh… well… I guess that I thank him later…' I thought still clutching my stomach in pain. I then propped myself up against a wall in the alleyway.

"Yeah… I'm gonna sit here for a while…" I mumbled.

**POV Switch Cynder**

Cynder reached out a paw in vain as Seth ran into the alleyway.

She then stomped her paw on the ground out of frustration. 'Damn! We'll never be able to find him now…' She thought hopelessly.

"Cynder!" Cynder's head snapped over to see Spyro gliding towards her.

Spyro landed on the ground beside her and said. "Did you catch Seth?" He asked.

"Yes I did but…" Cynder's gaze traveled back towards the alley way. "…he's already gone." She replied.

"Are you okay Cynder?" Cynder heard Spyro ask.

Cynder looked back at Spyro to see he had a concerned look on his face. Cynder sighed. "I just don't understand why he won't come with us…" She replied.

"Well I did almost tear his face off." Spyro pointed out.

"I know but… I just want him to trust me…" She said sadly.

"Don't you mean trust us?" Sparx spoke up behind her.

Cynder looked back at Sparx and saw him giving her a skeptical look. She looked away.

"Yes I-I mean us." She replied. 'Why I am I nervous? I want him to trust all of us…' She thought. She then looked down. 'Maybe I just want him to trust me the most…'

"Cynder are you blushing?" Spyro asked breaking her train of thought.

Cynder turned her head away from Spyro and coughed. "N-no!" She stuttered. She then regained her composure and look back to Spyro. "No I wasn't now let's move on." Cynder then started walking forward away from the two.

"What's up with her?" Cynder heard Sparx from behind her.

"I don't know." She heard Spyro reply.

Cynder looked down while walking.

'What is up with me?'

**POV switch Seth**

I shakily stood to my feet the nausea fading from my body.

'Ugh, so I guess that's what it feels like to survive the shock of the fall…' I thought. I then rubbed my neck. 'Your neck hurts like hell and your stomach feels like it's in your chest.'

'_**We should really find some green crystals…' **_Psy spoke up. 'Yeah well… let's just hope there is some growing in the city.' I replied as I walked towards the exit of the alley. I looked around the corner of the alley way out into the city.

I then spotted a small green crystal formation a little ways away from me. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought as I examined the area around it. It was out in the open of course but there didn't seem to be anyone around so I cautiously walked over to the crystals.

I then came into contact with it and felt energy flowing through my body. I sat down next to the crystal and waited. 'God I hate waiting for this to charge me up… it's like charging my IPod.' I thought. _'Well I could have you gain the energy faster.' _Sane spoke up. I raised an eyebrow. 'You can? Then why didn't you mention it before?' I asked. _'Because it would make a lot of noise… when the energy travels to you the magic shall flow through the space at a faster limit creating a noise like wind… think of it as if it was electricity.' _Sane explained. (Look at me…. Adding science into magic…)

I then chuckled. 'Speaking of electricity.' I thought as I took out my IPod. 'Just for shits and giggles…' I then put my IPod on the crystal. To my surprise the screen popped up showing that it was charging. I stared at the IPod in disbelief. 'Holy shit…' I thought. _**'Should you really be charging that thing? We need the energy more that it does.' **_Psy pointed out. I rolled my eyes. 'I know, I know. I was just trying it out.' I replied as I put my IPod back in my pocket.

I then looked back at the crystal. 'Isn't this thing filled with like the dragon's ancestor's souls?' I thought. _**'I believe so…' **_Psy replied. 'I hope I'm not sending their souls into oblivion by absorbing the power.' I hoped. _'Nah… new crystals grow every day I'm sure its fine.' _Sane replied. 'I hope…'

Suddenly something landed on the ground in front of me. I looked up to see a dragon. At first I thought it was a regular dragon but then I noticed it had a black crystal tied around its neck. I raised an eyebrow. 'What-' my thoughts were cut off when three more dragons landed beside him blocking my escape route.

"Is this the creature?" A yellow one asked. I then noticed there scales were darker than the dragons I had seen so far.

"Yes I believe this is the creature Malefor wishes to be brought before him." The one in the front replied. He was a dark bluish dragon with a bulky build.

'He must be the leader.' I thought as I slowly rose to my feet. I then reached for my sword only to find out I didn't have it. I looked around frantically hoping to spot it but it was no use. 'Damn must of lost it when I fell.' I thought. I then looked up at the dragons. 'I could really use that sword right now.' I thought.

Suddenly I felt energy flowing through my arm I looked down to see it glowing green. 'What-' my thoughts were cut off when a green aura appeared forming the sword I had lost. As the sword fully developed in my hand I noticed that the green crystal in the hilt was glowing but the glowing soon faded afterward.

'Woah.' I thought. 'Did one of you guys do that?' I asked. _'No… the sword seemed to do that on its own…' _Sane replied.

"Creature." The dark blue dragon spoke. I looked up at him with a questioning face. He took that as a sign to go on. "I will only ask you this once… surrender now and we shall take you to Malefor unscathed." He stated.

I then pointed my sword at him. "Go to hell." I replied.

The dragon looked at the sword and then back to me. "I'll take that as a no." He said.

My instinct went off and I just barely had enough time to dodge a lightning bolt shot at me. I then got into a defensive stance ready for anything. My sense went off again and I dodged a fire ball. I then felt power rising in my body and I did a zigzag type motion while approaching the red dragon. All of the dragons were surprised at my speed and I took my chance. I felt power in my arms and swung my sword at the red dragon. The sword bounced off the dragon's scales but made a decent cut on his cheek. The dragon stumbled sideways stunned and I felt power in my right leg. I roundhouse kicked the dragon in his temple and he fell to the ground unconscious.

I then took my escape route passed the unconscious dragon and into the streets. 'Thank god for my speed.' I thought as I hauled down the street. I looked back to see that the three remaining dragons taking flight.

There was a tremor in front of me and I looked forward to see a dark green earth dragon with a black crystal tied around its neck in front of me. I skidded to a halt just before I collided with the dragon. But as I stopped the dragon swung its tail at me and it connected with my right kidney. I then flew into a wall, busting right through it.

I stood up shakily holding my gut. 'Ugh… how did I not break anything?' I thought. _'Because I was kind enough to put a barrier around you when you collided with the wall.'_ Sane replied.

After the ringing in my ears stopped and my vision cleared I looked up to see the same green dragon outside the busted wall in front of me glaring.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance." The dragon said in a confident and feminine tone.

'She's a girl?' I thought. _'What you didn't think there would be girl dragons in battle? You sexist mother-' _Sane was cut off by Psy. _**'Focus on the matter at hand you twits!' **_Psy snarled.

My sense went off and I sidestepped to the left to avoid the dragoness' charge. She hit the wall behind me shattering it not pieces. I took my chance and exited through the wall I was previously flung through. I then made a left and bolted down the streets.

Oh, hold on guys I've found the fifth page…

5/8 pages collected.

*Jumpscare*

HOLY SHIT! *Falls to ground and shields face.*

Don't hurt me Mr. Slender!

**Give me my pages back…**

*Looks up* what?

**Give me my pages back… you climbed over that fence that was there for a reason and now your trespassing on my property… not to mention you are taking the pages I have put up because my son drew them for me and asked me to put them up for the world to see…**

Oh um… here you go? *Hands pages*

**Thank you… now please exit my property before I call the police.**

No… problem…

**Thank you… now have a nice evening… *disappears***

I… I think I'm gonna get the f*** out of this place… but I can still read the rest of the story…

I came across a square and looked around. I noticed that there was a group of dragons to my right. I thought they were regular dragons until I saw that there was a large yellow dragon, a medium sized pink dragon, and a bunch of other smaller dragons, moles, and cheetahs around them.

'Are those kids?' I thought. The yellow dragon looked at me and its eyes widened.

"Cheetah! If you are friendly please help us get these children to a safe place!" The dragon shouted in a feminine voice. The yellow dragoness had a pleading look on her face. I could tell she was desperate.

I unfortunately had bigger problems. My sense went off and I instinctively dove forward. I heard a whistling of something big whiz behind me. I quickly got up and turned around to face my attacker to see that it was the ice dragon from before. Then the yellow, and red dragons as well as the green dragoness all landed in front of me.

I stood defensively, pointing my sword at them. The green dragoness' eye traveled towards what I was assuming to be the group behind me.

"Oh how cute… it appears we have some children with us today." She mocked.

The rest of the group's eyes traveled to the group behind me and I noticed the yellow dragon smirked.

"I'll handle them." He spoke as he took flight.

I looked up at the dragon and glared. 'Oh he_ll no!' _Sane and I thought at the same time.

I felt massive energy in my arms and on instinct raised my hands and gripped the dragon with my… "force" or "magic" which ever you prefer. The dragon froze and was surrounded in a purple aura. I then quickly motioned my arms downward towards the ground. The dragon then plummeted to the ground at high speeds crashing to the stone pavement below making a small crater. The dragons looked at me in surprise and I backed up more towards the children.

"If you want those kids you're gonna have to go through me." I stated.

The dark blue dragon smirked. "Very well." He said.

He then shot an ice ball at me and I reacted by using my sword to cut it in half. The green dragoness then charged me again and I put up a shield to block her. She hit the shield but kept pushing her horns up against it sending me to one knee. I looked back at the group of children and there what I was assuming to be caretakers and shouted.

"Run!"

The yellow dragon then turned towards her pink companion.

"Ember you have to take the children and leave now." She said.

The pink dragon looked up at the yellow dragoness with a pleading look.

"But mom-" She said in a feminine voice but her mother cut her off.

"Not time sweetie, please just do it!" The yellow dragoness shouted.

The pink dragoness called Ember looked up at her mother one last time before turning to the children.

"Come on guys we have to move." She told them.

She then herded the children down the path behind her.

I smiled a bit as the children left. 'Stay safe guys.' I thought.

Suddenly the shield I had created shattered. Sending me flying backwards and I tumbled to a stop. I a looked up to see that the tail of the green dragoness was about to nail me into the ground. But before it did I heard a 'ZAP!' and the tail flew to the left.

I looked over to see that the yellow dragoness charging up another lightning bolt.

'A dragon's actually helping me? Wow…' I thought as I stood up. My sense went off again and I leapt in the air to avoid a fireball. I landed on the ground and looked to see a red dragon charging at me. I noticed it wasn't the same guy that I had knocked out before. I then barely had enough time to sidestep out f the way as he came barreling passed.

'Sane! How much energy do we have?' I asked. _'Enough to battle one or two more dragons but that's it!' _He shouted.

The red dragon then turned around and swatted his tail at me. I ducked under it and swung my sword at his tail. The sword connected with his tail but due to his scales it only cut the surface of it. The dragon roared with pain and tried to bite me with his massive jaws. But before he did I brought my leg up and kicked him in the face. He recoiled at the impact, cringing with pain. I then felt power flowing in my arms and fore pushed the dragon into a wall.

'I'm too quick for these guys…' I thought confidently. I then looked around the square to see that the yellow and green dragonesses were locked in combat. The green dragon tried to tail whip the yellow one but yellow jumped back and clamped her jaws down on the green one's tail. Green roared in agony and rage and then used her horns to collide with yellow's side. Yellow was sent flying into a wall due to that.

My heart skipped a beat. But my attention on the battle was my downfall. My sense went off but I was too late to react and my left arm froze up in an ice block. I looked to see the dark blue dragon from before charging up his element again. As he shot what I can only describe to be and ice cloud at me I managed to dodge but just barely due to the extra weight on my arm.

'Damn! I've got to break this ice!' I thought but then the dragon shot another ice cloud at me and I wasn't able to dodge.

The cloud ended up hitting my legs and froze everything but my head, neck, right arm, and right torso in an ice block.

The ice dragon smirked and inhaled again but right as he was about to fire the ice cloud again he was hit in the side by yellow blur. I then realized it was the yellow dragoness from before. As the yellow dragoness collided with the dark blue one the impact created sparks of electricity. The ice dragon was flung sideways straight into a wall.

The yellow dragoness however landed on the ground and skidded to a halt unmoving. At first I thought she may have been unconscious but then she slowly rose to her feet. She looked badly injured, cuts and bruises all over her body and her snout was bleeding badly.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind by the green dragoness from earlier. Green used her horns to fling yellow across the square. Yellow landed roughly in the middle of the square and green charged at her again. Yellow weakly lifted her head and shot a lightning bolt at green. The bolt connected with green and green recoiled missing the yellow dragoness. Yellow then shakily stood up and looked over towards me.

Me, I was trying to break the damn ice the whole time. The ice was starting to crack but it was still pretty firm. 'Damn ice just break!' I thought as I strained my muscles again trying to break free but to no avail. I then noticed the yellow dragoness was charging up a lightning bolt aiming straight for me.

'I hope the ice gets fried and not me.' I thought as I braced myself. I then noticed that an ice ball was hurtling towards her.

"Look out!" I tried to warn her but it was too late.

The ice connected with the yellow dragoness sending her to the ground. The dark blue dragon then landed in front of her. She tried to stand up but the ice dragon used its claw to slice open her chest. Blood splattered from the yellow dragonesses new wound and she fell back to the ground.

"**NO!"** I screamed with rage.

I gain much strength at that moment and broke out of my ice prison. I smirked and thought. **'He shall pay for that!' **My hood appeared, I took out my bow, and I loaded it. The blue dragon had turned around and stared at me with a shocked expression. I then released the arrow sending it piercing through the air right at the blue dragons head.

The dragon didn't have any time to react and the arrow pierced through his skull. The dragon wobbled for a moment before going limp and crashing to the ground.

My sense went off but I reacted swiftly. I whirled around and punched the red dragon in the face. The dragons head twisted and I heard a sickening crack. **'Music to my ears…' **I thought as the dragons body was sent hurtling through a wall.

I turned around, grinning like a mad man at this point. I spotted the green dragoness from earlier. She was glaring at me but when she saw my face her face sifted to one of fear.

"**I would suggest… running…" **I said narrowing my eyes but my grin never faded.

The dragoness stepped back a couple of feet before taking flight and flying in the opposite direction I was.

'**Coward…' **I thought. I then looked around itching for some blood. I spotted a yellow dragoness and my smile faded. 'Oh no…' I thought. I then scanned the square again and spotted a single red crystal and dashed over to it. I then ripped the crystal out of the ground and started to carry it over towards the wounded dragoness.

'_**What are you doing?' **_Psy asked and the crystal suddenly got a lot heavier. I stumbled a bit at the loss of strength. 'I'm helping this dragoness now give me back the strength!' I replied as I tried to position the crystal to even out the weight. _**'No.' **_He replied. The crystal was suddenly lifted from my hands and over the dragoness. _'I've… *grunt* got it…' _Sane grunted his voice sounding strained. The crystal then shattered and the shards were all absorbed by the dragoness.

I then knelt down beside the dragoness and inspected her. She was hardly breathing and still in pretty bad condition. 'Damn! The crystal wasn't enough; I need to get her some fast!' I thought in distress. _**'Well don't expect any strength from me…' **_Psy commented. I glared up at my head. 'Psy I will drag this dragoness to safety with or without your help.' I thought. _**'…Fine.' **_Psy said. I felt power in my arms and I lifted up the dragoness.

'God she's heavy…' I thought. _'Don't let her hear you say that.' _Sane spoke up. I then looked around for anyplace that might be safe and I spotted the street where the dragoness called "Ember" went with the kids. _**'Why are you even helping this dragoness?' **_Psy asked. 'Because she saved me so I'm returning the favor now shut it!' I replied.

I then sprinted down the street with yellow dragoness over my shoulder.

**POV Switch Ember**

Ember was waiting at the end of the street for her mother to return. Ember had already gotten the kids to safety with the help of the guardian Cyril.

'Please be okay mom…' She thought.

Ember then saw a figure rapidly approaching from the street. At first she thought it was her mother but the she noticed it was the Cheetah from before carrying her mother with him. Her mother looked badly injured and had gash in her chest.

Ember's eyes widened. 'No…' She though hopelessly.

The cheetah then approached and placed her mother in front of her. Ember looked up to see that the cheetah wasn't a cheetah but a different creature entirely.

The creature looked up at her in distress. "She needs a doctor now!" The creature spoke in a masculine tone.

The creature's eyes then widened a bit and it turned around a shielded its face. A fire ball then connected with some type of shield around him. Ember looked up to see the guardian Ignitus hovering in the air. Ember looked back down to see that the creature had disappeared.

Ignitus landed a little ways away from Ember and looked over her in concern. "Young dragon, are you alright? Did that creature hurt you?" He asked.

Ember gave Ignitus a look of bewilderment. "Hurt me? He was trying to help my mother." She explained.

Ignitus looked her in shock. "Are you sure? It looked like he had hurt your mother." Ignitus said.

"Of course I'm sure! If he had hurt her he wouldn't have brought her here!" She pointed out.

Ignitus was silent for a moment as if thinking it over. "I am sorry young dragon, it appears I have made a terrible mistake." He apologized.

A few more dragons landed around Ignitus. Ignitus turned to them and said. "Get this dragoness to a doctor quickly!" He advised.

"Yes Ignitus." The dragons said and quickly lifted up Embers mother and carried her off.

Ember looked to where they took her mother. 'Please be okay mom…' She thought again.

Ember was about to move on when she looked back to where she last saw the creature.

'What was he? He was so mysterious, brave and…' Ember looked down and smiled. '…handsome…' She thought. She then looked up. 'He saved my mother and the kids… and I didn't even get to repay him…' She thought. An idea popped into her head. 'I shall repay him with my love…' She thought as she looked dreamily into the sky.

'He will be mine…' **(And last bachelorette introduced… raise your hand if you saw this coming…)**

**POV Switch Seth**

I had successfully evaded Ignitus and was now perched up on a roof. I felt pretty tired and asked. 'Sane, how much energy do we have left?' I asked. _'Well… not that much…' _He replied sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. 'How much is not that much?' I asked. _'We have enough for three or four _functional _shields and… about ten minutes of Psy's strength…' _Sane explained. 'So we basically need to find a green crystal right now.' I thought. _**'Evidently so…' **_Psy replied.

I stood up. 'Welp let's get-' My thought were cut off as a massive tremor hit. I waved my arms and stumbled around a bit to keep my balance.

Suddenly the golem erupted through the ground from the clearing of buildings in front of me. The golem roared and swatted at a building turning it into rubble. The golem then put its broken arm down near the rubble and constructed a new arm from it.

'_**That's cheating…' **_Psy commented. I shrugged. 'Well… as long as he doesn't spot us we-' My thoughts were interrupted when the big guys decided to turn around.

As he turned around he looked down… and spotted me. He glared.

I looked up at him.

"Hello beastie…"

**A/N: Hello again people. I haven't been updating as often because of school... I've had a lot of homework and shit to deal with and I need my relaxation so don't judge me… But anyways let's get some stuff out of the way.**

**(Poll people READ THIS!)**

**1. The Spyro X Cynder part of the poll shall be taken down now that the last "bachelorette" has been introduced. So please shift your votes to a different part of the poll. If you are wondering why I did this I explained it in the last chapter's A/N. **

**2. Holy shit guys we not only made it to 100 reviews but we exceeded it! Thank you guys all so much… from Dragon Warriors, Eclipse-Sol, and Foowd my first commenters who helped me begin this fic. To all the people who commented in the last chapter which I am too lazy to name them all… But anyways thank you guys… a lot. **

*Cough* Kiss ass *cough*

**Shut it Seth… **

**3. For the mystery poll guests can vote btw.**

**4. For those who care my gamer tag and Steam account shall be on my profile page**

**Now to a comment:**

**deltafrost: probably not…**

**Romance poll:**

**Seth x Cynder: 14 **

**Seth x Shelia: 3 **

**Seth x Relia: 1 (yes I added that guest vote… don't judge me I just wanted at least one god damn vote there… and thank you Hazza)**

**Seth x Ember: 0**

**Holding votes from: Phoenix Champion, November Red Angel, Sol1234, Valckross, and 2 guest votes. (makes sure to place your new vote.)**

**Mystery Poll:**

**Cyril: 2**

**Volteer: 6**


End file.
